A Rebelde Apaixonada
by Yuki-Yasha Higurashi
Summary: Essa fic é uma adaptação do livro A Rebelde Apaixonada traduzido, de um série de romances Jessica. Um bom livro, uma boa história! eu garanto!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Inu-Yasha e sua turma não me pertencem, e sim a Rumiko Takahashi

**Disclaimer²:** O livro o qual eu copiei essa história não me pertence também, mas à autora Amanda Browing.

Lá venho eu com mais uma de minhas histórias irritantes \o/ 

**Dessa vez pode não ser, já que é copiado de um livro xD**

**Se ainda tiver alguém lendo minhas fics, espero ke gostem e deixem reviews o/**

Boa leitura \o/ 

**A Rebelde Apaixonada:**

**- Preciso que vá ao casamento da minha irmã... Como minha namorada.**

Aquilo lhe tirou o fôlego mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Nani? – perguntou com a voz entrecortada, certa de que ouvira mal.

Inu-Yasha se recompôs rapidamente

- Quero que vá ao casamento comigo – repetiu.

Kagome conhecia aquele papel, e era outro que desaprovava.

- Como sua namorada?

Inu-Yasha ergueu rapidamente uma das mãos para evitar as objeções que sabia que estava prestes a fazer.

- Não é o que parece. Preciso que _finja_ ser minha namorada.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**H**igurashi Kagome se assustou com o súbito barulho no escritório ao lado e olhou para porta fechada que ligava as duas salas. Até onde sabia, seu colega, diretor da cadeia de hotéis pertencentes à sua família, estava no almoço. Os dedos de Kagome pararam sobre o teclado do computador, enquanto esperava o próximo ruído. Seguiu-se o som distinto de algo grande, provavelmente cesta para papéis, atingindo a parede. Um sorriso malicioso pouco a pouco surgiu em seu rosto. Ao que parecia, nem tudo correra bem. Aquilo não podia ter acontecido com um sujeito melhor, pensou.

Kagome empurrou sua cadeira para trás, levantou-se e se dirigiu à porta fechada que dava para a sala momentaneamente silenciosa. Ela era alta, mesmo sem seus saltos de 7,5 cm. Magra, porém curvilínea, olhos azuis brilhantes e a natureza tempestuosa que seus fartos cabelos castanhos escuros indicavam. Contudo, a experiência lhe ensinara a mantê-la sobre controle e agora, aos vinte e quatro anos, apresentava ao mundo um comportamento frio e calmo.

Há pouco mais de um ano trabalhava ao lado de Inu-Yasha no Taishou, desde que o avô dele, o dono da cadeia de hotéis, a contratara para coordenar a modernização e decoração das várias propriedades. Quando Inu-Yasha fazia suas visitas regulares aos hotéis ela o acompanhava para supervisionar toda a redecoração planejada. Eles tinham um relacionamento profissional surpreendente bom, levando-se em conta o fato que, na verdade, não gostavam um do outro.

Eles levaram menos de um mês para se avaliar e determinar o que o outro queria. Assim, as linhas de combate foram traçadas e suas trocas de palavras se tornaram uma fonte de muito interesse e divertimento para a equipe. As escaramuças eram diárias, a não ser que um dos dois estivesse fora do escritório. Inu-Yasha nunca perdia uma briga, saía-se o melhor que podia.

Kagome sabia que Inu-Yasha achava que ela não tinha sangue nas veias, mas gelo, e não saberia o que fazer com um homem de verdade. Via Houjo, o namorado dela, com claro desdém, porque era tudo que ele próprio não era – leal, constante e não-exigente. Certamente, o relacionamento não era apaixonado, mas Kagome já trilhara esse caminho uma vez. Permitira-se ser governada pelas paixões, o que a levara ao desastre. Não pretendia trilha-lo de novo. Houjo era o que queria agora, e estava bastante certa de que logo a pediria em casamento. Quando isso acontecesse, tinha a intenção de aceitar.

Se o estilo de vida de Kagome era uma piada para seu co-diretor, o dele só merecia seu desprezo. Na opinião de Kagome, Inu-Yasha era pouco mais que um mulherengo sem princípios. Flertava com qualquer uma que estivesse ao seu alcance e até mesmo as mais fortes se derretiam quando as encarava com olhos brilhantes e um sorriso que as desarmava. Kagome não se surpreenderia nem um pouco se ele fizesse um marca na madeira da própria cama para cada mulher que seduzia.

Mas reconhecia que Inu-Yasha era generoso e sabia tratar bem as mulheres, quando ainda estava interessado nelas. E, para ser justa, nunca se aproximava das casadas ou comprometidas. Tinha uma espécie de código. Só jogava com as mulheres que conheciam as regras do jogo, e nunca se envolveu com as que trabalhavam para ele. Havia duas áreas distintas na vida de Inu-Yasha e uma só se misturava com a outra quando Kagome tinha de consolar última descartada.

Kagome havia deixado sua desaprovação clara, mas, em vez de ficar ofendido, Inu-Yasha achara graça. Ele a informara de que não seria repreendido por uma megera puritana. Foi assim que aquilo começou, e essa era a situação entre eles agora, quando Kagome chegou à porta. Uma mulher sábia teria recuado, mas Kagome reconhecia uma oportunidade quando se apresentava. De modo algum conseguiria continuar a trabalhar sem saber o que acontecera, por isso estendeu a mão para pegar a maçaneta.

Ao abrir a porta, precisou se abaixar rapidamente para se desviar de um objeto lançado em sua direção. Ela olhou para os lápis espalhados pelo chão ao seu redor e depois para o homem imóvel ao lado da escrivaninha.

A honestidade a forçava admitir, que, sem dúvida, Inu-Yasha era o homem mais bonito que já tinha visto. Aos vinte e seis anos, estava na plenitude da vida. Alto, magro e musculoso, ria com os olhos violetas maliciosos, tinha fartos e longos cabelos negros e uma boca que sabia dar um sorriso de tirar o fôlego. Mas neste exato minuto, Inu-Yasha não sorria. Pelo contrário, sua expressão estava terrível, e fez os lábios dela se contraírem.

- O almoço foi bom? – perguntou Kagome ironicamente, e viu os dedos de Inu-Yasha se crisparem como se quisesse que estivessem ao redor do pescoço dela.

- Não, não foi. Na verdade, foram as piores horas da minha vida!

- Não me diga que alguma desmiolada teve o bom senso de dizer não a você – falou Kagome com ironia. Com uma súbita mudança de humor, Inu-Yasha lhe deu um largo sorriso.

- Eu não saio com desmioladas, meu bem. Sabe que prefiro as mulheres inteligentes – replicou Inu-Yasha, observando com um brilho nos olhos Kagome se abaixar e começar a recolher os lápis. O processo fez a saia dela se erguer acima das coxas. – Belas pernas – murmurou ele em tom de aprovação. Quando ela lhe lançou um olhar furioso, mudou de tática. – Eu atingi você? – perguntou, e Kagome bufou a pegar o estojo e se levantar.

- Não, mas eu posso atingir você se não tirar os olhos de mim – avisou-o, colocando o estojo na estante mais próxima e cruzando os braços.

- A culpa é sua de estar tão à vista. Um homem simplesmente não pode evitar olha-la – observou ironicamente.

Inu-Yasha estava flertando com ela, uma tática que às vezes usava quando queria irritá-la mais do que de costume. Como sempre, Kagome o ignorou.

- Bem, é melhor tentar – acrescentou ela.

Inu-Yasha enfiou as mãos da calça de seu elegante terno de design italiano e balançou o corpo par trás, apoiado nos calcanhares.

- Você é uma mulher dura. Será que algo a atinge? Que sente paixão? Sabe o que é isso? E quanto ao Houjo? O relacionamento funciona? Ele ao menos pode beija-la, ou vai para casa frustrado todas noites enquanto você dorme profundamente em sua cama virginal?

Kagome se manteve calma e ergueu as sobrancelhas zombeteiramente.

- Você realmente esperava que eu respondesse a essas perguntas, só porque está de mau humor?

- Não, esperava que me desse um tapa no rosto. Por que não fez isso?

Ela lhe deu um olhar à moda antiga.

- Provavelmente porque era o que queria que eu fizesse – respondeu secamente, e ele riu.

- Está aprendendo, meu bem. Ainda há esperança para você – gracejou Inu-Yasha, enquanto se dirigia à janela e olhava para a cidade abaixo deles.

- Eu não sou seu bem, Inu-Yasha. Isso é algo que nunca desejaria ser – replicou Kagome, embora não esperasse que suas palavras surtissem efeito do que suas tentativas anteriores de fazê-lo parar de chamá-la pelo apelido afetuoso.

Inu-Yasha a olhou de relance por cima do ombro.

- Um homem poderia congelar tentando esquentar você. Houjo tem toda a minha simpatia.

Kagome cerrou os dentes em silêncio à insolência dele.

- Felizmente, Houjo não precisa dela – observou, o que o fez sorrir.

- Não, ele próprio é bastante frio.

Kagome o olhou fixamente.

- Eu não o acho nem um pouco frio. Como afirma o ditado, não se deve julgar um livro pela capa.

- O que também poderia se aplicar a mim, meu bem – salientou Inu-Yasha, mas Kagome meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ah, não, você é um livro aberto, Inu-Yasha. No que lhe diz respeito, todos conhecem a trama. Quem tem bom senso o deixa na prateleira – retorquiu com sarcasmo, ao que os olhos dele brilhavam maliciosamente.

- Talvez, mas quem não tem se diverte muito mais.

Kagome balançou a cabeça tristemente.

- Você é incorrigível, e tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar discutindo – disse bruscamente fazendo menção de sair, mas Inu-Yasha ergueu uma das mãos indicando que parasse.

- Elas podem esperar. Feche a porta e sente. Preciso conversar com você – ordenou. Suas palavras não apresentavam sinal da zombaria anterior, mas tinham um quê de desconforto. Kagome fechou a porta.

- Achei que você não me considerava qualificada para ser sua confidente – observou, evitando pisar nos vários objetos que sofreram pelo mau humor dele.

- Um dia desses você vai se cortar com essa sua língua afiada! – preveniu-a Inu-Yasha. – Será que nada a faz parar?

- Se você deseja solidariedade, procurou a mulher errada – disse Kagome. – Só porque uma única vez as coisas não saíram como esperava, não precisa destruir este lugar. Então, conheceu uma mulher com um pingo de inteligência. Um dia isso ia acontecer.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Kagome? Você tem fixação na minha vida amorosa. Quem disse que isto tem algo a ver com mulher? - retrucou Inu-Yasha em tom de censura.

Kagome ficou surpresa. Inu-Yasha era como um ímã para as mulheres. Ela já ouvira as histórias das suas desventuras, e, geralmente, havia uma mulher no meio. Mas, aparentemente, não desta vez, se é que dava para acreditar nele.

- Não tem? – perguntou. Se havia sido injusta com ele, estava disposta a se desculpar, não importa o quanto isso fosse contra o seu feitio. Ia abrir a boca para faze-lo, quando Inu-Yasha desviou os olhos dos dela e esfregou uma das mãos irritadamente ao redor do próprio pescoço.

- Na verdade, tem a ver com uma mulher, mas não como você imagina – admitiu relutantemente.

Intrigada com os claros sinais do desconforto dele, Kagome sentou-se de mansinho na cadeira mais próxima e cruzou as pernas, puxando decorosamente para baixo a saia cor de violeta. Já tirara o casaco, e usava uma blusa simples de seda branco sem manga para sentir confortável no opressivo calor de verão.

- O que acha que eu estou imaginando? – provocou-o, seguindo-o com os olhos enquanto ele e dirigia à cadeira de couro e afundava nela com um profundo suspiro.

- O pior, como costuma fazer – retrucou Inu-Yasha secamente.

Kagome estendeu as mãos em um gesto de desaprovação.

- Bem, você é o único culpado disso. Nunca teve de consolar suas ex. Só de pensar nas histórias que ouvi sinto arrepios – Kagome estremeceu de leve para enfatizar suas palavras.

- Não acredite em tudo o que ouve. Não tenho culpa se as expectativas delas eram altas. Nunca prometi que seria eterno – salientou Inu-Yasha em sua própria defesa.

- Foi o que eu disse a elas. "Ele não é um homem de uma mulher só. É melhor você levantar a cabeça e procurar alguém mais constante"...

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir aquilo, e então riu.

- Acho que você está se referindo à parte da minha vida que eu, erradamente, considerava privada. Ninguém lhe disse que não deve interferir na vida amorosa do seu patrão?

- Sua vida amorosa deixa de ser privada quando você a expõe publicamente, porque quase todos os dias é fotografado de braços dados com uma mulher diferente! A esta altura sua caderneta de telefones de mulheres deveria estar arrebentando de tão cheia.

Inu-Yasha esticou os dedos e olhou para Kagome por cima deles.

- Se eu tivesse uma, coisa que não tenho.

- Não tem? Não acredito! Homens do seu tipo sempre têm!

- E que tipo é esse?

Kagome agitou levemente a mão.

- O que troca de mulher com a mesma freqüência com que troca de roupa.

- Adianta eu negar?

- É difícil acreditar quando já vi os resultados do seu trabalho.

Inu-Yasha esfregou um dos dedos na ponta do nariz e depois a olhou sarcasticamente.

- Você desaprova tudo em mim, não é?

- Nem tudo, apenas o seu modo de tratar as mulheres.

- Você me faz parecer um playboy.

- Seus casos amorosos estão registrados na mídia – lembrou-o.

- A maioria das mulheres com quem sou fotografado são velhas amigas. Muitas vezes sou convidado para eventos em que preciso ir acompanhando, e prefiro levar uma mulher que conheço a me sentar perto de uma estranha. Nós passamos uma noite agradável juntos e depois eu a levo em casa. Fim da história – retrucou ele.

Kagome pareceu cética.

- Não me diga que todos os seus encontros terminam tão inocentemente – ironizou, e ele deu um sorriso largo.

- De modo algum, mas isso é problema meu, não seu.

Kagome não podia prosseguir com a discussão. Estava em uma corda bamba. Mas havia algo que a deixava curiosa.

- Você nunca pensou em encontrar uma mulher e se prender a ela? Nunca se apaixonou?

Inu-Yasha deu uma risada de desdém.

- Não, e espero que isso nunca aconteça. Segundo a minha experiência, ser feliz para sempre é apenas um conto de fadas, meu bem – disse.

- Não acredita no amor?

- O que a maioria das pessoas sentem é desejo, embora elas prefiram lhe dar o nome de amor porque soa melhor. – Vendo a expressão carrancuda de Kagome, Inu-Yasha se inclinou por cima da escrivaninha. – Eu respeito as mulheres pelo que são. Gosto delas, mas não faço promessas que não posso cumprir, como juras de amor, e me recuso a dizer que o relacionamento é algo a mais do que é.

Kagome achou que isso deveria depor a favor dele, mas era estranho ouvi-lo falar daquele modo sobre o amor. Apesar das suas próprias experiências, ela ainda acreditava no amor. Havia feito a escolha errada, isso era tudo. Desta vez não permitiria que a paixão a cegasse, fazendo-a achar que existia amor. Houjo era tudo que queria em um homem e estava certa de que, com o correr do tempo, seu afeto por ele se transformaria em amor.

- Você pretende se casar ter filhos? – não pôde evitar a perguntar.

Recostando-se de novo, Inu-Yasha deu de ombros.

- Sim, um dia, mas o amor não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Sua mulher poderia discordar de você.

- A mulher com quem eu me casar saberá que tem meu respeito e minha lealdade. Se e quando eu fizer meus votos, não deixarei de cumpri-los. Só pretendo me casar uma vez.

- Parece que você teve uma experiência desagradável. O que o fez ficar tão desiludido com o casamento?

- O excesso de familiaridade. Meu pai se casou quatro vezes e minha mãe está no seu terceiro marido. Em todas as vezes os dois juraram que era amor, mas quando a paixão acabou procuraram os tribunais de divórcio. Tenho irmãos e irmãs de seus vários casamentos espalhados pelo mundo.

Os pais dele não eram exatamente bons modelos, concordou Kagome.

- Não tem de ser assim com você.

Inu-Yasha encolheu os ombros.

- Não será. Pretendo cumprir meu votos, quando os fizer.

- Fico feliz em saber, mas já ouviu falar que o caráter de uma pessoa não muda?

Inu-Yasha sorriu.

- Sempre há uma exceção à regra, meu bem.

- É verdade, mas não tenho visto muitas mudanças ultimamente – zombou ela.

Inu-Yasha lhe deu um longo olhar, ao que Kagome sorriu docemente, e ele grunhiu:

- Eu deveria ter despedido você há meses. Só Kami-sama sabe por que não fiz isso.

- Porque não tem poderes para fazer. Seu avô me contratou, e só ele pode me despedir – disse ela confiantemente.

Inu-Yasha deu fortes puxões no nó da sua gravata, afroxou-o e abriu os botões de sua camisa.

- Está enganada, eu poderia ter despedido você num piscar de olhos. Mas é ótima no que faz. Tem bom olho para cores e estilos, e até agora seu trabalho só mereceu aplausos.

O elogio de Inu-Yasha a fez sentir uma excitação interior, mas não deixou que ele percebesse.

- Não seria uma boa hora para pedir um aumento? – perguntou de modo malicioso, e ele sorriu.

- Provavelmente terá. Um bom funcionário está à altura do que ganha.

Kagome não era ambiciosa. Tivera um aumento à pouco tempo. A empresa recompensava prontamente os esforços dos seus funcionários, e recebera sua parte. Isso era o suficiente para ela.

- Não se preocupe, não pretendo pedir um aumento. Então, o que fez a pobre cesta para provocar sua raiva?

Lembrando do ocorrido, a expressão de Inu-Yasha se tornou pesarosa.

- Sorriu para mim.

- Sorriu para você? – perguntou Kagome, achando muita graça.

- Com conhecimento de causa – confirmou Inu-Yasha.

- Ah – conhecia a sensação. – O almoço foi ruim.

Ele deu um sorriso irônico.

- Para não dizer coisa pior. É por isso que preciso de sua ajuda.

A mente de Kagome estava confusa cheia de perguntas. Ela resolveu conte-las.

- As coisa devem estar ruins mesmo, para pedir logo a _minha_ ajuda, Inu-Yasha.

- Nem imagina como!

- Vai me contar o que está acontecendo, ou isso é um jogo de perguntas e respostas?

Inu-Yasha respirou fundo e girou sua cadeira para ficar de frente para ela.

- Minha irmã vai se casar este fim de semana.

Embora interessante, aquilo não era bem o que Kagome esperava.

- Fico feliz por ela, mas o que isso tem a ver comigo?

Os olhos de Inu-Yasha chisparam a sua interrupção.

- Eu ia explicar. Fui convidado.

Kagome sabia que ele não se sentia à vontade para lhe pedir alguma coisa, e isso era bem próprio de Inu-Yasha no Taishou. Pasma, fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Ok, isso era de se esperar, mas ainda não entendo o que isso tem a ver comigo.

Seguiu-se uma hesitação momentânea e então ele foi direto ao ponto.

- Preciso que vá ao casamento de minha irmã... Como minha namorada.

Aquilo lhe tirou o fôlego mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

- Nani? – perguntou com a voz entrecortada, certa de que ouvira mal.

Inu-Yasha se recompôs rapidamente

- Quero que vá ao casamento comigo – repetiu.

Kagome conhecia aquele papel, e era outro que desaprovava.

- Como sua namorada?

Inu-Yasha ergueu rapidamente uma das mãos para evitar as objeções que sabia que estava prestes a fazer.

- Não é o que parece. Preciso que _finja_ ser minha namorada.

O que ele pedia estava fora de questão.

- E quanto à mulher que estás saindo... Qual é mesmo o nome dela? Por que não lhe pede ajuda?

A pergunta o fez grunhir.

- Ela ia comigo, mas como não somos mais notícia, fiquei sem companhia.

Kagome o olhou fixamente, percebendo que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa, mas de quisesse a sua ajuda teria de lhe contar.

- O que aconteceu?

Inu-Yasha tamborilou irritadamente com os dedos na escrivaninha.

- No almoço, ela me avisou de que seus astros lhe diziam que o fim de semana não era um bom momento para viajar. Eu lhe disse que somente uma pessoa muito baka acreditaria em tamanha bobagem.

Kagome estremeceu.

- Um mau lance – solidarizou-se, e ele fez uma careta.

- Nem me diga!!! O resultado foi que ele se ofendeu.

- Por que não pede ajuda para as mulheres na caderneta de telefones que você não tem?

Kagome teve uma idéia da seriedade da situação quando não obteve uma réplica inteligente ao seu comentário.

- Porque a maioria delas é conhecida da minha família, e preciso de uma totalmente estranha. Meu avô não vai estar lá, e ele é a única pessoa que lhe conhece...

- Vai ter de me explicar isso – insistiu ela.

- É complicado... Há... Complicações familiares...

Complicações familiares encobriam vários pecados, como ela sabia muito bem. Como uma explicação, aquilo não bastava.

- Vai ter de me dar um motivo melhor para eu ajudar você – declarou ela e Inu-Yasha a fuzilou com os olhos.

- Isso significa que vai me ajudar? – quis saber.

- Apenas me conte, Inu-Yasha. Não importa o que disser e a minha decisão, nada sairá desta sala...

Inu-Yasha a olhou por tanto tempo que Kagome achou que se recusaria a falar, mas então ele assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hai, preste atenção. O nome da minha última madrasta é Kikyou (gostaram dessa? XD). Quando ela ainda era noiva de meu pai, achou que seria divertido conquistar pai e filho. Para ser claro, fez o possível para me seduzir. Ao contrário do que você imagina, Kagome, não durmo com todas as mulheres que eu conheço. E, acima de tudo, não me envolvo com as ligadas à minha própria família. Kikyou não aceitou bem minha recusa em entrar em seu jogo, e foi correndo contar para o meu pai a história de que eu havia tentado estupra-la. É claro que eu neguei, mas meu pai sempre teve ciúmes das suas mulheres e preferiu acreditar nela. A conseqüência foi que se recusou a falar comigo durante quase três anos.

Kagome se solidarizou com ele.

- Talvez agora, se você procurasse seu pai primeiro, ele reagisse de modo diferente – sugeriu, sem qualquer esperança real de que isso acontecesse. Sua experiência com seu próprio pai lhe ensinara que os pais não mudam tão facilmente.

Inu-Yasha fez uma careta.

- Pensei nisso, mas não posso correr o risco. Concluí que minha melhor opção é chegar de braços dados com uma mulher. Assim Kikyou terá de manter distância.

- E se ela não fizer isso, eu estarei lá para afastá-la? – murmurou, seguindo facilmente a linha de raciocínio dele. Inu-Yasha a olhou penetrante.

- Você _estará_ lá?

Kagome olhou para as próprias mãos. Embora sem o saber, ele a convencera. Quando se tratava de família, ela tinha suas próprias vulnerabilidades, o que tornava praticamente impossível de recusar-se a ajudar alguém.

- Devo estar maluca para ao menos pensar nisso – suspirou ela, erguendo a cabeça.

- Mas você vai? – insistiu ele esperançosamente, enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

- Sim – confirmou Kagome, e logo se encheu de dúvidas. Mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Desde que o homem em quem havia confiado a abandonara depois de fazer todos os tipos de promessa, ela jurara cumprir todas as que fizesse.

- Arigatou, Kagome. Provavelmente não sabe o que fez, mas acabou de salvar meu relacionamento com meu pai.

Ela sabia melhor do que ele imaginava, mas isso era outra história.

- Só se lembre que me deve uma. – Pouco à vontade, dispensou os agradecimentos. – Então, a que horas é o casamento, e como iremos para lá?

- Sábado à tarde, e, se pegarmos o vôo noturno da quinta-feira, talvez cheguemos no fuso horário certo... E teremos algum tempo para nos instalar antes da cerimônia – disse com gratidão Inu-Yasha, enviando-lhe uma onda de choque.

- Voar...? Fuso-horário? O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – quis saber – Onde... Vai ser o casamento?

- Na Suíça. Para ser mais exato, Lago Constança. Na casa de verão da minha mãe. Vai gostar de lá.

- Suíça! Zakennayo, Inu-Yasha no Taishou! Você não disse que o casamento é no exterior! Sabe muito bem que eu achava que era aqui, no Japão!

Agora havia um brilho nos olhos de Inu-Yasha quando ele sorriu.

- Achei que você se recusaria a ir se soubesse.

Bem que poderia ter se recusado, mas a sorte estava lançada.

- Você é um homem impossível. Não em deve só uma, mas muito – pronunciou, girando rapidamente nos calcanhares e se dirigindo até a porta.

- Pode me pedir qualquer coisa – disse Inu-Yasha às suas costas. Ela parou, sem se virar.

- Qualquer coisa?

- É só dizer.

Os lábios de Kagome se curvaram em um sorriso furtivo.

- Muito bem, eu direi, quando decidir – concordou, fechando a porta atrás de si. Inu-Yasha estava prestes a descobrir que sua ajuda custaria caro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Naquela noite, Kagome saiu para jantar com Houjo. Gostava muito do namorado, mas nem sempre era fácil gostar das conversas dele, porque às vezes era um pouco enfadonho. Além disso, embora detestasse admiti-lo, podia ser frio, como Inu-Yasha o considerava. Kagome teve de se esforçar mais do que de costume para se concentrar no que ele dizia sobre o seu dia horrível. Mas seus pensamentos estavam muito longe, o que a irritou, porque não gostava de ver Inu-Yasha surgindo em sua mente.

Quando Houjo se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou a sua mão, Kagome lhe sorriu com uma certa curiosidade, porque ele não era o tipo de pessoa "tocante".

- Tenho uma surpresa para você – declarou Houjo com um entusiasmo infantil, e Kagome desejou muito saber se seria agora que a pediria em casamento.

- Tem? – perguntou, um pouco ofegante e se preparando mentalmente para sua resposta. O ambiente poderia ser mais romântico, mas o restaurante fora escolhido por sua conveniência, não seu clima. – Que tipo de surpresa?

O sorriso de Houjo tornou-se mais largo à visível ansiedade de Kagome.

- Meus pais nos convidaram para passar o fim de semana com eles. Quando eu disse o quanto você é maravilhosa, minha mãe insistiu em conhecê-la.

Kagome fez o possível para manter seu sorriso, mas percebeu que este desaparecia, enquanto seus músculos faciais se contraíam. Não porque a pergunta não fora a esperada, mas porque teria de recusar o que era quase uma convocação imperial.

- Ah, Houjo, sinto muito, mas não posso ir. Eu ia contar mais tarde. Tenho de ir à Suíça esse fim de semana.

- Com o Taishou, eu presumo! – respondeu Houjo gelidamente, fazendo-a estremecer.

- É claro que sim. A negócios – mentiu, vendo-o recostar-se e cruzar os braços.

- Não confio nele – disse rudemente, e Kagome fechou um pouco a cara. Sabia onde Houjo queria chegar, mas nunca lhe dera motivo para se preocupar. Surpreendeu-se ao pensar que ele acreditaria naquela possibilidade. Não precisa sentir ciúme.

- Você confia em _mim_, ne? – perguntou em tom apaziguador e ele imediatamente pegou sua mão de novo.

- Sim. É claro que sim. É só aquele homem... – Houjo não completou a frase, e ela entendeu o que queria dizer. A reputação de Inu-Yasha era conhecida.

Kagome apertou-lhe a mão.

- Não tenho mínimo de interesse nele. Mas as viagens são parte do meu trabalho. – Bem, não esta, mas Houjo não precisava saber.

Houjo assentiu relutantemente.

- Eu sei, mas minha mãe não vai ficar nada satisfeita. Ela detesta que seus planos sejam mudados. E preciso que goste de você.

Kagome teve uma reação mental tardia. Houjo fazia a visita parecer que ela estava sendo apresentada para inspeção, como se o casamento dependesse do veredicto da mãe dele. Ela não gostou disso por um bom motivo. Seu pai havia insistido em inspecionar seus namorados e, na maioria das vezes, os desaprovava.

Ver-se do outro lado de uma situação similar, agora que tudo ficara para trás, dava-lhe arrepios na nuca. De modo algum estava preparada para isso.

- Realmente é importante sua mãe gostar de mim, Houjo? Afinal de contas, estou saindo com você, não com ela.

- Acho que não – concordou ele, pouco à vontade, e depois riu. – Não, é claro que não. Embora eu preferisse que ela gostasse. Mas é claro que não há nenhum motivo para não gostar. É só que eu sempre quis saber a opinião dela para coisas importantes.

Kagome dissimulou seu mal-estar. As situações não eram iguais. Ela só iria conhecer os pais dele, o que teria de acabar acontecendo.

- Eu farei o possível para sua mãe gostar de mim, se isso fizer você feliz. Só temos de adiar a visita por algumas semanas.

Houjo pareceu aliviado.

- Isso seria maravilhoso.

Kagome parou por aí, mas mais tarde, deitada em sua cama, tentando dormir, a conversa voltou várias vezes à sua mente. Teve uma sensação desagradável de déjà vu, mas não queria ter de lutar com a mãe de Houjo por ele, e era isso que temia que acontecesse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O resto da semana foi agitado, e a quinta-feira chegou rapidamente. Naquela noite, fazendo as malas para viajar, Kagome achou que só podia estar louca. Não só comprara uma roupa nova, o que seria aceitável, como também várias outras coisas – para uma viajem que não desejava fazer. A verdade é que não podia ir malvestida. Não importa se representaria um papel, aquelas pessoas era a família de Inu-Yasha, e um casamento era uma ocasião muito especial. Ela não podia causar nenhum tipo de desarmonia menosprezando-a. Além disso, tinha a sensação de que Kikyou no Taishou estaria muito bem-vestida, e de modo algum deixaria aquela mulher colocá-la em segundo plano.

Kagome aprendera a se manter ocupada, sempre ter algo em que se concentrar, mas não podia fazer isso agora porque Inu-Yasha chegaria a qualquer momento. Ela foi até a janela do seu apartamento e olhou para a rua, mas nenhum carro estava parando. Onde ele estava?

A pergunta silenciosa despertou-lhe uma lembrança, e ela pôde se ver olhando pela janela daquele feio apartamento conjugado, esperando Kouga voltar para casa para lhe contar a novidade. Ele nunca havia voltado. Em vez disso, abandonara-a a mercê de um futuro assustador que acabara levando à tragédia. Ela esperara naquela noite também. Sozinha no escuro, sofrendo...

- Não! – Com um baixo gemido, Kagome se virou, afastando os pensamentos. Não, isso não iria acontecer. Não de novo.

O som do interfone a sobressaltou, mas foi logo seguido por uma sensação de alívio. Inu-Yasha havia chegado.

- Moshi moshi?

- Sou eu, Inu-Yasha.

- Último andar à direita – disse Kagome, apertando o botão para abrir a porta. Teve tempo de ouvi-lo resmungar: - Tinha de ser, ne?

Kagome se dirigiu à porta para encontra-lo. Ele não lhe pareceu nem um pouco ofegante ao chegar.

- Ninguém nunca pensou em instalar um elevador?

- Só são três andares – Kagome falou com uma gota na cabeça

- Mas seis lances de escada – defendeu-se rapidamente.

- Pare de reclamar. Você é o homem com mais preparo físico que eu conheço – respondeu Kagome secamente. Sabia disso porque Inu-Yasha se exercitava regularmente e, embora ela nunca tivesse visto o seu corpo, suspeitava que não havia m pingo de gordura sobrando nele.

- Lembre-me de nunca esperar sua solidariedade – murmurou Inu-Yasha olhando ao redor. – É só isso? – perguntou, apontando para a única maleta de Kagome.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

- É tudo de que eu preciso para alguns dias.

Inu-Yasha ergueu a maleta para sentir-lhe o peso e riu.

- Minha mãe nunca viaja com menos de trinta malas,

Kagome não imaginava tendo roupas para enchê-las.

- Pense no excesso de peso que ela deve pagar! – exclamou, surpresa.

- Pense no pandemônio que se instala sempre que ela acha que está faltando uma mala! – replicou Inu-Yasha sarcasticamente, e Kagome estremeceu.

- Nossa! Isso acontece com freqüência?

- Quase sempre. Veja bem, a vida tem de ser um drama para ela. É a própria prima-dona. Eu não me espantaria se minha irmã estivesse se casando com esse homem apenas para escapar da nossa mãe.

- Mas certamente ela o ama – protestou Kagome, desconfortável com a idéia de uma mulher fazer uma coisa dessas.

Inu-Yasha deu de ombros com indiferença.

- Provavelmente acha que sim.

- Acha que sim? – perguntou Kagome, fechando a porta atrás de si e se certificando de que estava trancada.

Inu-Yasha começou a descer as escadas.

- Hana é muito parecida com nossa mãe. Pode se convencer de qualquer coisa. Se quisesse escapar da influência dela, poderia ter se convencido de que ama esse sujeito. – Ele a olhou por cima do ombro. – Você pode deduzir que os relacionamentos não são o nosso ponto forte. Florzinha é uma flautista brilhante, mas, como todos nós, foi afetada pelos relacionamentos fracassados dos nossos pais. Na melhor das hipóteses, este casamento tem cinqüenta por cento de chances de dar certo.

Tendo chegado ao térreo, Inu-Yasha abriu a porta para ela.

- Acha que esse casamento não vai durar? – perguntou Kagome, saindo para a rua.

Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou até onde estacionara o carro.

- Nenhum dos outros casamentos durou, por isso as chances são de que não dure.

- E é por isso que você nem mesmo vai se arriscar a um casamento propriamente dito.

- Acertou em cheio.

Ele a ajudou a entrar no carro, mas havia pouco tempo para conversarem. Naquela noite, o trânsito estava pior do que de costume. Eles chegaram ao aeroporto na última hora, quando a chamada para o seu vôo já tinha sido feita. Kagome só teve tempo de tomar fôlego quando eles já estavam no ar e o sinal do cinto se apagou.

- Não há nada como uma correria louca dessas para preparar você para o fim de semana... – bufou Inu-Yasha, acomodando-se no assento espaçoso da primeira classe.

- Eu vejo assim: as coisas só podem melhorar.

- Não aposte nisso. Nunca passou um tempo com am minha família.

- Ninguém pode ser tão ruim quanto o quadro que você está pintando – afirmou, embora soubesse muito bem que as pessoas podiam ser tão frias e implacáveis quanto um inferno ártico. – Seu avô é um cavalheiro.

- É verdade – concordou Inu-Yasha prontamente – É um membro da família pelo qual eu faria qualquer coisa... Infelizmente, não estará lá.

A afeição na voz de Inu-Yasha ao falar no avô fez Kagome olha-lo curiosamente.

- Então existe um ser humano com quem você se importa. Não é o caso perdido que tenta parecer. Por que esconde isso? Faz você parecer mais humano.

Inu-Yasha a olhou de relance.

- Espere até conhecer a minha família. Então, se tiver a metade as esperteza que acha que tem, compreenderá.

Kagome desviou seu olhar, fixando-o na vista da janela. Não estava certa de que queria conhecer a família de Inu-Yasha. Então esboçou um sorriso. Bem, eles eram a família _Inu_, afinal. Então o que mais podia esperar?

- O que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Inu-Yasha e Kagome, que não percebera que estava sorrindo, recompôs-se rapidamente.

- É uma coisa minha de que me lembrei – murmurou, dando de ombros e esperando evitar mais perguntas.

Depois de lhe lançar um olhar de dúvida, como se estivesse adivinhando o que estava pensando, Inu-Yasha observou:

- E quanto à sua família? Não pode ser tão terrível quanto a minha.

A reação automática de Kagome foi retesar-se, embora há anos não tentasse sentir nada, mas as lembranças eram dolorosas como sempre.

- Eu não tenho família – disse, e logo se deu conta de que aquilo só despertaria mais ainda o interesse dele.

Houve um momento de surpresa enquanto Inu-Yasha assimilava as palavras. Depois ele franziu as sobrancelhas, ao fazer a suposição mais óbvia.

- Sinto muito. Não sabia que seus pais haviam morrido. Deve sentir falta deles.

Kagome não tinha a mínima intenção de lhe explicar coisa alguma, mas, por outro lado, Inu-Yasha estava sendo solidário (nossa o.o) e ela não conseguia fingir.

- Eles não morreram – disse abruptamente.

Ao seu lado, Inu-Yasha ergueu as sobrancelhas e depois as abaixou.

- Está dizendo que não sabe onde estão? Isso explicaria a falta de fotografias em seu apartamento.

- De modo algum eu estou dizendo isso. Agora, se não se importa, prefiro mudar de assunto – Inu-Yasha ignorou suas palavras.

- Oi, não pode parar por aí. Você me deixou curioso. Alem disso, eu falei sobre os esqueletos no armário de minha família, por isso é justo que você me fale sobre os da sua.

- Você falou por que quis.

Inu-Yasha deu um sorriso largo.

- Ora, vamos, meu bem! Sabe que, de um modomeio perverso, achou fascinante!

- Não achei! – negou ela, embora soubesse que não estava sendo totalmente sicera.

- Achou sim! – retrucou ele.

Kagome apertou os olhos.

- Ok, não achei totalmente desinteressante – admitiu, e ergueu a mão quando ele começou a falar. – Mas isso não significa que tenho que falar sobre minha família.

- Então você tem uma. Estava começando a achar que urgiu neste mundo totalmente formada – gracejou Inu-Yasha, e ela suspirou. Ele não ia desistir enquanto não lhe dissesse alguma coisa.

A expressão de Kagome não escondia sua relutância, e ela não estava rindo quando falou.

- Eu vou contar uma coisa para você, mas só se me prometer não fazer mais perguntas.

O sorriso desapareceu dos olhos violetas de Inu-Yasha.

- Você faz isso parecer o fim do mundo.

Ela sustentou o olhar.

- Prometa, Inu-Yasha.

- Está bem, eu prometo.

Kagome olhou para baixo, na direção das próprias mãos, e se recompôs para não deixar transparecer nada sem seu rosto. Então olhou de novo para Inu-Yasha, calmamente.

- Muito bem, vou contar. Eu não existo mais – disse em voz baixa, mas pôde ver as muitas perguntas se formando na mente dele. Mas sabia que não as faria, porque dera as palavra e a cumpriria.

Inu-Yasha se recostou sem eu assento, soltando um suspiro de frustração.

- Está percebendo que isso vi me deixar louco?

Essa não era a intenção de Kagome, porque ela não era deliberadamente cruel, mas havia sido a única maneira de evitar mais perguntas. Não podia dizer que sua família não estava morta para ela, mas ela estava morta para sua família. Ele desejaria saber por quê. Tinha de faze-lo se calar.

- Então é melhor não pensar mais nisso – aconselhou, pegando um das revistas que comprara para se entreter durante o vôo.

- Kami-sama! Você é irritante! Por que simplesmente não disse nada?

- Eu tentei! Mas você insistiu... A culpa foi única e exclusivamente sua. No futuro, lembre-se de que a curiosidade pode ser uma coisa muito perigosa. – disse com uma risada áspera.

O som da risada enraiveceu o rosto de Inu-Yasha

- Você está se divertindo com isso, ne?

Kagome não pôde evitar outra risada.

- Há uma certa graça na situação.

- Antes eu pensava que você era irritante... Agora eu tenho certeza!

Ela balançou cabeça tristemente.

- Eu já disse. A culpa...

- ... Foi só minha. Obrigado por esfregar sal na ferida. Fez eu me sentir _muito_ melhor – resmungou Inu-Yasha.

Certa de haver conseguido encerrar o assunto, Kagome se concentrou n revista até seus olhos pesarem. Sabendo que dormir encurtaria a viagem, abaixou se acento para ficar mais confortável e adormeceu em segundos.

Algum tempo depois, foi despertada por um toque suave de mão. Um pouco atordoada, olhou ao redor para se situar e viu os olhos ansiosos de Inu-Yasha apenas a alguns centímetros dos seus.

- Nani...? – protestou, inexplicavelmente fascinada pela profundidade daquele olhar, que lhe deu a estranha impressão de ser insondável, perfeito para se mergulhar nele.

- Você estava tendo um pesadelo. – As palavras gentis de Inu-Yasha interromperam os devaneios de Kagome, fazendo-o piscar e realmente vê-lo. Seu corpo se arrepiou e ela estremeceu. – Achei melhor te acordar.

Kagome passou a língua pelos lábios e engoliu a saliva, subitamente sentindo um calor no ombro. Olhando para baixo, descobriu que a mão de Inu-Yasha continuava lá desde que a acordara. Desconcertada, Kagome tocou no botão que levantava seu assento, afastando a mão dele.

- Arigatou – murmurou, sem jeito. – Eu fiz muito barulho?

- Só gemeu, o que me fez achar que o que se passava na sua cabeça não era agradável. Você costuma ter pesadelos?

Feliz em saber que por pouco não tivera um de seus piores, Kagome negou com a cabeça.

- Só de vez em quando. – respondeu. Houve uma época em que tinha muitos. Com o correr do tempo, desapareceram, e agora só os tinha quando estava preocupada ou agitada.

Kagome havia sonhado com a última vez em que vira a sua família. Se pai tinha sido mais frio e impiedoso do que nunca, proibindo a sua entrada em casa e dizendo coisas com aquela voz áspera que usava para mostrar sua desaprovação. Coisas terrivelmente humilhantes, embora ela tivesse mantido a cabeça erguida. Seu pai a vira partir como uma criatura da sarjeta. Mas era isso que ela era para ele naquela época. Não mais sua filha, apenas uma coisa em que pisara na rua.

Kagome se sobressaltou com a mão de Inu-Yasha em seu braço.

- Chigau – ordenou ele gentilmente quando ela parou de hesitar. – Volte. Não sei onde estava, mas é óbvio que não quer estar lá.

- É difícil se livrar de certos sonhos – confessou, e Inu-Yasha sorriu levemente, como se soubesse disso por experiência própria.

- Para alguns de nós, o passado não é um lugar agradável para se estar, ne?

Ela não queria seguir aquele caminho, e para evita-lo olhou para Inu-Yasha ironicamente.

- Você tem pesadelos? Achei que era preciso ter uma consciência para isso...

Inu-Yasha apontou um dedo, advertindo-a:

- Isso não foi gentil, meu bem. Acontece que eu realmente tenho uma consciência, mas duvido muito que possa convencer você desse fato. Tem o hábito de esperar o melhor de mim.

- Um lado que você adora me mostrar – salientou Kagome rapidamente, e ele riu.

- Ah, bem, se você quer pegar um peixe, precisa usar a isca certa – explicou ele, e Kagome apertou os olhos.

- Está querendo me dizer que eu mordo a isca? – perguntou em tom de irritação.

- Lindamente.

- Cachorro (XDD).

Inu-Yasha reprimiu o riso.

- Droga, tenho que admirar seu autocontrole. Você é fria.

Kagome podia parecer fria, mas por dentro ardia em frustração.

- Você é esperto demais, Inu-Yasha no Taishou. Todos sabem que as pessoas assim acabam se dando mal.

- Está vendo? Há algo a esperar. Meu merecido castigo. Vai ficar assistindo, exultante?

- Ah, por favor, isso é tão clichê! Provavelmente serei a chefe de torcida de todas as mulheres com quem você se divertiu nos últimos anos.

- Acho que não será um grupo tão grande quanto você imagina. Tenho um relacionamento bastante bom com a maioria das minhas ex – lembrou-a, e ela sabia que basicamente era verdade. Podia implicar com ele por causa das que não aceitaram bem o rompimento, mas eram a minoria.

Kagome nunca havia conseguido entender aquilo. Como as mulheres podiam se permitir ser usadas daquela maneira e ainda gostar dele quando rompia com elas?

- Você está aparentando com Svengali – observou. Inu-Yasha riu, divertido.

- Meu bem, eu não preciso hipnotizar uma mulher para, como você diria, seduzi-la.

- Não – concordou Kagome com um gosto de escárnio. – Basta sorrir para elas se derreterem.

- O que faz você se derreter, Kagome? Qual é a arma secreta do Houjo?

De modo algum Kagome lhe diria que, se Houjo tinha uma arma secreta, estava bem escondida. Ele não a fazia se derreter, e ela não o desejaria. Já fizera isso, e de modo algum tinha sido bom como diziam.

- Não é as sua conta.

O sorriso de Inu-Yasha indicou que não se satisfizera com a resposta, mas pelo menos não continuou. Usou um método diferente.

- Então, o que o querido Houjo disse quando você contou a ele que ia viajar este fim de semana?

- Não disse nada. Por que teria de dizer alguma coisa? – respondeu de um modo natural, para lhe mostrar que aquilo não tinha a menor importância.

Inu-Yasha estudou curiosamente sua cabeça abaixada.

- Quer dizer que ele não viu nada de estranho em você viajar comigo. Como tem a mente aberta! Para ser franco, não achei que tinha.

Kagome deu de ombros.

- Nós já viajamos demais para Houjo se aborrecer desta vez – comentou, lembrando-se com um minúsculo franzir de sobrancelhas do quanto ele ficara aborrecido.

- É verdade, mas desta vez é diferente... Ou ele não sabe disso? – acrescentou Inu-Yasha pensativamente e Kagome maldisse em silêncio sua insistência. – Você não contou, ne? Onde ele pensa que você está? – a ironia na voz de Inu-Yasha a fez estremecer.

Fechando repentinamente a revista que tinha aberto para se distrair, ela se virou para encara-lo.

- No que diz respeito ao Houjo, esta é uma viagem de negócios. Quando eu percebi que ele detesta você, preferi não contar. Está satisfeito agora? Posso ler minha revista em paz?

- Houjo me detesta? – perguntou, parecendo ainda mais irônico. – O homem tem uma sagacidade desconhecida. Muito bem!

Exasperada, Kagome ficou tentada a bater-lhe com a revista.

- Embora seja difícil de acreditar, muitas pessoas não gostam de você, Inu-Yasha. Eu também não gosto.

- Ah, mas ele me detesta pelo mesmo motivo? Você acha que eu sou um mulherengo. Houjo também acha? – perguntou Inu-Yasha pensativamente, e então estalou os dedos quando uma idéia lhe ocorreu – É claro que sim! Ele tem medo que eu dê em cima de você (demorou heim?u.u)

Foi irritante Inu-Yasha ter acertado com cheio tão rapidamente.

- Eu disse para ele que não tinha com o que se preocupar. Não estou nem um pouco interessada em você. Acho que até mesmo disse que detestaria ter algo a ver com você. Não estou assim tãããão desesperada... – acrescentou, com veemência e sarcasmo.

- Além disso, você tem ele. – observou Inu-Yasha sagazmente.

- Exatamente – concordou Kagome, voltando mais uma vez à sua revista – Eu tenho o Houjo, e não estou disponível para mais ninguém. – Com isso, virou-se de costas para Inu-Yasha e se concentrou nas palavras na página.

**Continua...**

**Dicionário:**

**Nani? – **O quê?

**Kami-sama – **Deus

**Baka – **Idiota

**Hai – **Sim, certo

**Moshi moshi? – **Alô?

**Zakennayo!**!! – Vá se fdeeeeeerr!

**Ne –** Equivalente ao nosso ne

**Hana –** Flor

**Arigatou –** Obrigado(a)

**Chigau –** Um tipo de "não"

**Espero que seja só ..**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**E aííí, gostaram dela? Apesar de ser a CÓPIA fiel de um livro... Eu gosteeei o/**

**Claro, eu mudei os nomes, e algumas frases e talz... mas tá bom num tá?**

**Talvez va postando semana por semana, oq vcs axam? -**

**To de feriase num tenho naaaaaaaaaaaada pra fazer, assim eu passo o tempo...**

**Mas isso naum significa que eu naum queira que vcs naum deixem reviewwss (entenderam?o.o)**

**Pois eu kelo reviws o/**


	2. Capítulo 2

**HHUU**

**Nunca mais eu prometo nada nesse site!**

**Lembram-se que eu disse que ia postar de uma em uma semana, ne?**

**Pois então, eu to demorando muito, eu sei...u.u**

**É que o pc aki kebrou e o povo daki me culpou por isso!**

**Agora eu to entrando bem pouco tempo na net e nem da pra digitar a fic direito...ç.ç**

**Gente... eu vou fazer o máximo pra ir rápido mas tenham paciência comigo, tá?TTTT**

**E inda tem isso..u.u **

**eu sou muito baka **

**No cap anterior eu fiz uma burrada ii**

**Olhem**

" - Isso não foi gentil, meu bem. Acontece que eu realmente tenho uma consciência, mas duvido muito que possa convencer você desse fato. Tem o hábito de esperar o **melhor** de mim.

- Um lado que você adora me mostrar – salientou Kagome rapidamente, e ele riu."

**Em vez daquele melhor, era pra ter pior!**

**era pra ficar assim:**

" - Isso não foi gentil, meu bem. Acontece que eu realmente tenho uma consciência, mas duvido muito que possa convencer você desse fato. Tem o hábito de esperar o **pior** de mim.

- Um lado que você adora me mostrar – salientou Kagome rapidamente, e ele riu."

**Desculpem o erro ç.ç**

**Ah! E nas palavras, eu esqueci (também) de colocar "Oi" **

**Oi – Ei**

**Eu sou uma baka **

**Certo, ai vai o próx cap o/**

**Espero que nom haja erros dessa vez ç.ç**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_- Além disso, você tem ele. – observou Inu-Yasha sagazmente._

_- Exatamente – concordou Kagome, voltando mais uma vez à sua revista – Eu tenho o Houjo, e não estou disponível para mais ninguém. – Com isso, virou-se de costas para Inu-Yasha e se concentrou nas palavras na página._

**A Rebelde Apaixonada:**

**O** avião aterrissou ao entardecer, mas como era verão o sol ainda não havia se posto e estava quente. Alguém mandara um carro para busca-los, e Kagome ficou bastante surpresa ao se ver entrando em uma luxuosa limusine.

- Alguém mandou um carrão – sussurrou, passando a mão pelo couro macio do banco.

- Minha mãe só viaja no que há de melhor – explicou Inu-Yasha secamente, sentando-se ao seu lado no banco traseiro depois de trocar algumas palavras amistosas com o motorista, que obviamente conhecia.

- Ela já ouviu falar em economia de combustível? – perguntou Kagome, achando que a limusine consumia combustível demais.

Inu-Yasha deu uma gargalhada.

- Minha mãe não ouve nada que não seja do interesse dela. Esse é o motivo pelo qual insiste em que os filhos a chamem de Izayoi e não de mãe. A habilidade do seu cirurgião manteve sua aparência jovem, que seria prejudicada por um filho da minha idade.

- Como você a chama? – Kagome não estava certa de que aquela mulher era agradável, porque Inu-Yasha estava pintando um quadro horrível dela.

- Mãe, é claro. Acho importante que alguém a mantenha em contato com a realidade.

- Por que se dar a esse trabalho se ela é uma megera? – perguntou Kagome, achando que havia algo de suspeito ali.

- Porque é minha mãe. Simplesmente não posso abandoná-la – respondeu, indiferente, e Kagome soube que estava certa.

- Você é um grande mentiroso Inu-Yasha no Taishou – acusou-o. Ele a olhou com o que ela pôde claramente que era uma fingida surpresa.

- Não sei do que você está falando (FALSOOOOOxDD).

- Sua família é terrível e seu avô, o único com quem você se importa? Ah! O fato de eu estar aqui desmente isso. Você se importa tanto com seu pai que não quer magoá-lo e quanto sua mãe... Adora tudo nela – afirmou categoricamente, o brilho em seus olhos o desafiando a negá-lo.

Inu-Yasha ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- É mesmo? – disse suavemente, e ela assentiu com a cabeça, também erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

Ele desviou seu olhar e coçou a orelha. Quando a encarou de novo, parecia muito impressionado.

- Você não é apenas um rosto bonito e um fabuloso par de pernas, ne?

- Fui contratada pelo meu cérebro. – confirmou, mas Inu-Yasha sorriu.

- O que é ótimo, mas apenas um cérebro não perceberia o que percebeu. Como uma mulher envolvida em camadas de gelo tem uma compreensão tão intuitiva das emoções mais profundas de um homem? O que me leva à pergunta: você sempre foi fria como é agora?

O olhar de Kagome tornou-se triste.

- O fato de eu não tornar minha vida um drama como sua mãe não me torna fria – observou, e Inu-Yasha a olhou com uma expressão cética.

- Eu peço licença para discordar. Um olhar seu pode provocar um caso sério de congelamento – disse ironicamente.

- A defesa contra isso é não me provocar – advertiu-o, apreciando a vista da janela enquanto o carro começava a circundar o lago. Deviam estar perto do seu destino, concluiu, um pouco nervosa.

Não que ela estivesse realmente preocupada, porque estava acostumada a conhecer pessoas e tudo que tinha a fazer era estar lá para mostrar à madrasta de Inu-Yasha que ele já tinha dona. Realmente uma perda de tempo. Na noite de domingo estaria de novo em sua casa, e ele lhe deveria um _grande_ favor.

Mas aquela situação era um pouco diferente. Era um dever familiar e Kami-sama sabia que, no que dizia respeito a isso, ela nunca se saíra bem. Fazer o que era esperado dela, para um pai difícil de agradar, não havia sido fácil. Ele detestava seu espírito, e fez o possível para subjugá-lo. Não conseguiu devido à sua força interior. Ela se recusou a ceder, o que a fez seguir caminhos que levaram à traição e rejeição. Sua determinação de ser livre custou-lhe caro, e as lembranças eram dolorosas até hoje.

Kagome foi desviada de seus pensamentos desagradáveis pelo motorista que passava pelos portões de ferro de um muro sem fim. A estrada sinuosa atravessava uma floresta natural, e ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando finalmente eles saíram de entre as árvores e pararam diante de uma mansão da virada do século. A vista para o lago era espetacular.

- Impressionada? – perguntou Inu-Yasha, com ironia.

- Impressionada com o tamanho das contas de energia. Deve custar uma fortuna aquecer este lugar – exclamou, pasma.

Ele deu um sorriso.

- É por isso que é uma casa de veraneio. Os verões são quentes e não precisamos de aquecimento. Há uma cabeça fria por trás de toda essa ostentação.

Ela o olhou especulativamente.

- Ahhh, estou começando a entender de onde veio sua esperteza. Que outra característica herdou de seu pai além do gosto pelas mulheres?

O riso de Inu-Yasha provocou um arrepio de prazer na espinha dela.

- Ora... Beleza, charme e inteligência, é claro.

- Muito úteis ¬¬ - observou Kagome ironicamente.

- Tudo depende de como sejam usadas – retrucou suavemente e ela não teve dificuldade em adivinhar o que ele queria dizer.

- Então, por que seu pai não está no negócio hoteleiro? – perguntou, enquanto caminhavam para a porta da frente. O gramado bem-cuidado se estendia dos dois lados.

Inu-Yasha deu de ombros.

- Ele é melhor em gastar do que ganhar dinheiro. Felizmente, nunca conseguirá gastar o que tem. Herdou uma enorme fortuna de sua avó materna, e desde então vive na renda. Meu pai não é bobo no que diz respeito ao dinheiro. Está tudo investido, rendendo mais do que poderia gastar em três vidas, o que significa que não precisa trabalhar.

- Então... O que ele faz o dia inteiro? - Kagome desejou saber, com um olhar de desaprovação.

Vendo o olhar em seu rosto, Inu-Yahsa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Eu já disse, gasta dinheiro – respondeu calmamente, no momento exato em que a porta se abria como em um passe de mágica.

Kagome ia insistir no assunto, mas a visão à sua frente tirou-lhe as palavras da boca. Em pé respeitosamente no vão da porta, estava um mordomo. Não um mordomo qualquer, mas um genuinamente inglês, a julgar pelo modo como os cumprimentou.

Como era mais alto, Inu-Yasha abaixou-se um pouco para sussurrar-lhe ao ouvido.

- Se o vento mudar, você continuará assim – comentou. Kagome percebeu que estava de olhos arregalados.

- Ele é real? – perguntou, dando um passo para dentro em uma reação à mão de Inu-Yasha em suas costas.

- A senhorita deseja saber se você é real, Watson – disse Inu-Yasha prontamente para o mordomo, para grande desconforto de Kagome.

- Sim, senhor – respondeu Watson com seu sotaque carregado, Kagome quase não entendeu o japonês dele. Ela achou ter visto um brilho em seus olhos.

- É – disse Inu-Yasha, e Kagome o fulminou com os olhos.

- Muuuito engraçado¬¬ - rosnou, e então sorriu amistosamente para o mordomo. – não ligue para ele, Watson. Tem um péssimo senso de humor...

- Conheço bem os pontos fracos do Inu-Yasha-sama, senhorita. – novamente Kagome quase não entendeu nada de seu sotaque.

Rindo, Inu-Yasha perguntou ao mordomo:

- Somos os últimos a chegar?

- Dos que eram esperados para hoje sim, senhor. Madame atrasou o jantar para coincidir com a sua chegada. Os coquetéis serão servidos na sala de visitas daqui a meia hora.

Inu-Yasha olhou para o seu relógio.

- Estaremos lá. Não precisa nos levar para cima. Conheço o caminho.

Watson assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, senhor. Pedirei a Carl que leve sua bagagem.

A escada era lindamente entalhada em madeira. Ao subir, Kagome imaginou damas elegantes do fim do século em seus vestidos com cintura de vespa descendo para uma entrada espetacular.

- Você poderia me fazer um mapa. Acho que sou capaz de me perder – disse Kagome em tom de brincadeira. – Alguém já desapareceu aqui e jamais foi visto de novo?

- Não recentemente – respondeu Inu-Yasha com um sorriso provocador. – Chegamos. – Ele parou diante de uma porta e a abriu.

Era um belo quarto, tendo de um lado uma cama de casal e do outro uma área com divã e poltronas ao redor de uma lareira. Havia duas janelas opostas, uma delas dando acesso a uma sacada. Kagome foi olhar e ficou maravilhada ao descobrir que oferecia uma vista do lago.

Ao se virar, descobriu que Inu-Yasha a seguira.

- Gosta? – perguntou, buscando sua aprovação. Kagome assentiu com a cabeça ao passar por ele para segurar a porta.

- É absolutamente perfeito. Agora se não se importa de sair, eu gostaria de me arrumar antes do jantar.

- Eu sairia, mas há um problema – disse, constrangido.

- Problema?

Ele estremeceu.

- Algo que eu esqueci de dizer.

Agora era Kagome que estava constrangida. Ia perguntar qual era o problema quando uma figura apareceu no vão da porta. Carregava suas malas, por isso deduziu que era Carl. O que não esperava era que colocasse todas sobre a arca aos pés da cama e saísse de novo, tão silenciosamente quanto entrou. Kagome percebeu rapidamente o que se passava, e fitou Inu-Yasha com olhos que registraram primeiro surpresa, depois raiva.

- Se você pensou por um minuto que eu ia... – As palavras foram bruscamente interrompidas quando Inu-Yasha colocou uma das mãos sobre sua boca e usou outra para afasta-la da porta, que fechou com o pé.

- Por Kami-sama, fale baixo – ordenou a meia-voz, enquanto Kagome o olhava por cima da mão.

- Tire suas mãos de mim! – ordenou, parecendo ao mesmo tempo zangada e sufocada.

- Nani...? – perguntou Inu-Yasha distraidamente, atento aos sons do lado de fora da porta agora fechada.

Kagome escolheu um modo de comunicação mais direto e o chutou com o salto de seu sapato.

- ITAI! – exclamou ele, soltando-a para esfregar a área machucada.

Fora de seu alcance, Kagome cruzou os braços furiosamente.

- Eu disse para tirar as mãos de mim – repetiu, e Inu-Yasha se aprumou. – Por que não disse que ficaríamos no mesmo quarto? – quis saber.

- Porque esqueci de dizer – rosnou ele de volta.

- Esqueceu? Espera que eu acredite nisso!?!

Os olhos violetas se tornaram ameaçadores.

- Neste momento eu não me importo com o que você acredita. A verdade é que esqueci. Uso este quarto quando estou ou não sozinho, e não era com você que deveria estar. Os preparativos foram feitos há muito tempo, lembra?

Um pouco da raiva inicial de Kagome se dissipou com essa explicação.

- Está bem, você esqueceu, mas isso não significa que pretendo dividir este quarto com você, Inu-Yasha.

- Terá de dividir.

Isso a fez soltar fogo pelo nariz.

- Não tenho de fazer nada! – declarou.

- A mulher da minha vida fica no meu quarto, e no que diz respeito a esta família, **você** é a mulher da minha vida. Acostume-se com isso. Vai ficar aqui.

Kagome daria de tudo para combater o argumento dele, mas não podia fazê-lo. Havia concordado em representar um papel, e aparentemente isso incluía dividirem o quarto. Sendo assim, estabeleceria algumas rígidas regras.

- Está bem, então dividiremos o quarto. Mas não a cama. Você pode dormir no divã – disse friamente, o que o fez olhá-la com uma expressão divertida.

- Tem certeza de que não quer que eu durma no banheiro? – perguntou, e ela devolveu-lhe o sorriso.

- Não me tente! – ameaçou, indo em direção à cama para pegar sua maleta. – Antes de eu me trocar, há outra coisa que esqueceu e gostaria de me dizer?

Inu-Yasha deu de ombros, as mãos ocupadas com os botões do seu paletó, que tirou e jogou sobre a cama junto com a gravata.

- Acho que não – respondeu, começando a abrir os botões da camisa.

Kagome se viu olhando como se estivesse hipnotizada. Por motivos que depois não poderia explicar, não conseguia deixar de seguir com os olhos os movimentos dos dedos dele. Somente quando pararam perto da cintura ela piscou e olhou para cima, e o viu observando-a com um brilho malicioso nos olhos.

- Quer ajudar? – perguntou, com uma voz um pouco mais rouca.

Percebendo o que estivera fazendo, e como poderia ser interpretado, Kagome sentiu uma onda de calor passar no rosto.

- Você se despe a bastante tempo para saber fazer isso – respondeu calmamente, girando os calcanhares e se dirigindo à porta mais próxima.

Ela abriu e parou. Havia uma enorme gota em sua cabeça. Não era o banheiro. Fechou os olhos, esperando pelo comentário que deveria seguir. Inu-Yasha não a fez esperar muito.

- Se quiser pode usar o meu closet, mas o seu é do outro lado da cama, e o banheiro é à direita da lareira – disse Inu-Yasha de um modo afável e prestativo que a fez querer causar-lhe um sério dano físico (sei muito bem qual... xDD).

Retesando-se, Kagome se virou e encontrou um olhar divertido.

- Arigatou – resmungou por entre os dentes e, seguindo suas orientações, foi para o outro lado do quarto. Uma vez em segurança no banheiro, fechou o trinco e se apoiou na porta.

Ah, Kami-sama, acabara de bancar a uma completa baka. E por quê? Porque havia ficado irritada ao perceber que estivera olhando para Inu-Yasha enquanto ele se despia! O que a levara a agir assim? Ela gemeu em voz alta. Inu-Yasha nunca a deixaria esquecer aquilo. Sabia que o atiraria em sua cara até o fim de seus dias.

Kagome não demorou muito para se livrar da poeira da viagem e retocar a maquiagem, e depois calçar meias e sapatos. Finalmente pegou a roupa. A saia era simples, preta e justa, e blusa, de alças finas, toda coberta por um bordado de contas que refletiam a luz.

Inu-Yasha virou-se ao som de seu retorno, e seu rosto se abriu em um sorriso.

- Linda. Eu sempre disse que você sabe se vestir, meu bem – elogiou-a, e Kagome estranhou o fato de que estivera pensando o mesmo sobre ele.

Colocando a maleta na cadeira mais próxima, ela alisou rugas invisíveis em sua saia.

- Apesar de você não ter me dito isso, achei que, se sua mãe tem um mordomo, o jantar seria formal.

- Dos guardanapos às lavandas – confirmou ele ironicamente. Então, vendo a expressão cética de Kagome, corrigiu-se. – Ok, as lavandas são um pouco de exagero, mas você entendeu o quadro.

Ela balançou a cabeça, um tanto irritada.

- Você pinta a sua família como um bando de doidos varridos, ne?

- Isso diminuirá o choque quando finalmente os conhecer – respondeu, sorridente.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Estou começando a achar que metade do que diz não é verdade e a outra metade é pura mentira.

Inu-Yasha deu um risinho de lado e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- Então acha que está aprendendo sobre mim, ne?

Kagome cruzou os braços e ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente.

- Um pouco. Sobre sua família. Eu já disse que você é um mentiroso, e nada me fez mudar de idéia.

- Hummm – murmurou Inu-Yasha justamente quando se ouviu uma leve batida na porta. Inu-Yasha foi abri-la.

Imediatamente um cheiro de Opium impregnou o ar do quarto. Por um momento tudo o que Kagome pôde ver foram as costas de Inu-Yasha, e depois dois braços ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Inu-chan, queridooo. Watson disse-me que você estava aqui, e eu **tive** que vir dizer olá – declarou uma voz melosa e irritante, fazendo os pêlos da nuca de Kagome se arrepiarem.

Em silêncio, ela viu Inu-Yasha tentar recuar. Mas, como tentáculos, os braços se fechavam ao redor dele e o apertavam. Viu as mãos de Inu-Yasha tentando afastá-los, mas a mulher à qual pertenciam não estava disposta a soltá-lo. Kagome não gostou nem um pouco disso, mas não teve tempo para analisar por quê.

Ela se dirigiu à porta e a abriu totalmente para ver Inu-Yasha e a morena sensual de olhos castanhos que o segurava em suas garras monstruosas. Kagome não teve dúvidas de que esta só podia ser Kikyou no Taishou. Nesse caso, tinha um trabalho a fazer.

- Konban wa – disse brandamente, embora quem a conhecesse melhor fosse se sentir desconfortável com o brilho em seus olhos. Kagome se esticou para segurar um dos punhos da mulher. – Deixe-me ajudar você. Parece que ficou presa em algo que não é seu – disse com um sorriso que não correspondia à força com que puxou pra baixo o braço da mulher. Não havia problema em deixá-la acreditar que ela era extremamente possessiva.

Tomada pela surpresa, Kikyou no Taishou sufocou um grito e deu um passo para trás, soltando Inu-Yasha, que aproveitou a oportunidade para colocar uma certa distância entre eles (morrendo de medo, tadinho xD).

Continuando a representar seu papel, Kagome abraçou Inu-Yasha e continuou a sorrir para a outra mulher.

- Realmente precisa prestar atenção ao que se prende, sra. Taishou.

Kikyou poderia ter ficado temporariamente desconcertada, mas não era o tipo de mulher que continuava assim por muito tempo. Ela se recompôs imediatamente, olhou para Kagome de alto a baixo e atirou a cabeça para trás em um gesto de desdém.

- E você é...? – perguntou arrogantemente.

- Higurashi Kagome – apresentou-se Kagome, estendendo a mão.

Kikyou se dignou a toca-la de leve.

- Você deve ser a última de Inu-Yasha – disse maliciosamente, fazendo o mau humor de Kagome aumentar. Raramente sentia uma aversão instantânea por alguém, mas estava disposta a abrir uma exceção para Kikyou no Taishou. A mulher era perigosa(ERA!?!?). Usava um vestido vermelho brilhante que revelava maravilhosamente todas as suas curvas, deixando um pouco para a imaginação.

- Isso mesmo – disse Kagome sagazmente. – E você é Kikyou... A mulher do pai dele.

O lembrete fez Kikyou fulminá-la com os olhos. Ela a estudou cuidadosamente e percebeu que Kagome poderia ser uma força a considerar.

- Inu-chan, querido, ela parece muito possessiva. Se eu fosse você, tomaria cuidado, ou colocará um anel no sue nariz antes que se dê conta disso – disse com uma risadinha, mas estava longe de achar graça.

Inu-Yasha deu um leve sorriso e cobriu a mão de Kagome com a dele.

- Ainda bem que você não é. Vou correr o risco.

Kikyou ficou boquiaberta de surpresa, e o olhar que lançou para ambos tinha um brilho quase feroz.

- Que coisa! Ela deve ter algo diferente das suas outras mulheres.

Inu-Yasha piscou um olho para Kagome.

- Certamente – concordou, e Kagome quase riu porque sabia o que ele queria dizer, e Kikyou não.

Kikyou respirou profundamente, o que fez seu vestido ficar ainda mais apertado.

- Qual é o segredo? Porque ela é diferente?

Kagome a olhou nos olhos.

- Bem, em primeiro lugar eu não tenho marido – disse com a precisão de um espadachim.

Em resposta, Kikyou riu implacavelmente.

- Querida, não pense que acabou de arranjar um. Inu-Yasha não vai se casar com você. Ele não é do tipo que casa – preveniu-a, sem constrangimento.

A frase pairou no ar, destinada a não ser refutada, porque, como uma deixa, ouviu-se uma voz no corredor.

- Ah, você está aí, Kikyou – exclamou Inu no Taishou. – Achei que ia esperar por mim. – acrescentou com uma ligeira irritação, ao chegar ao vão da porta.

Rápida como um raio, Kikyou sorriu amorosamente para o homem mais velho e lhe deu o braço (mas como é sonsa¬¬).

- Sinto muito, querido, mas eu tinha que vir dizer olá para Inu-Yasha e sua nova amiga.

Houve um momento em que Inu no Taishou não pareceu muito satisfeito, mas depois ele sorriu para o filho, e Kagome achou ter visto afeto ali.

- É bom ver você, Inu-Yasha. E você também... – Ele sorriu para Kagome e ela percebeu de quem Inu-Yasha herdara seu charme.

- Kagome – apresentou-a Inu-Yasha, e Kagome estendeu a mão para cumprimenta-lo, e viu sua mão desaparecer na forte mão masculina.

- Espero que aprecie sua estada aqui. Agora, é melhor descermos antes que sua mãe tenha um ataque.

Inu-Yasha fez um sinal para que Kagome saísse do quarto antes dele.

Kagome tentou tirar sua mão do braço de Inu-Yasha, agora que mantê-la ali não era mais necessário, mas Inu-Yasha rapidamente voltou a cobrir a mão de Kagome com a dele. Quando ela o olhou, ele balançou cabeça. Aquilo foi bom, porque Kikyou estava olhando ao redor e teria achado estranho Kagome não estar grudada em Inu-Yasha. Kagome se aquietou, mas segurar no braço de Inu-Yasha era uma experiência nova, e ela se viu reparando na força dele. Inu-Yasha era um homem poderoso na acepção da palavra, mas não havia nada de ameaçador em sua força física. Por alguma razão, o fato de estarem tão juntos, longe de fazê-la se sentir desconfortável, era estranhamente... confortador...

No andar de baixo, eles se dirigiram à sala de visitas, que se abria para um terraço com vista para o lago. Estava escurecendo rapidamente agora, e deu para Kagome ver as luzes começando a se acender nas casas o outro lado do lago. A própria sala estava iluminada por dois candelabros de cristal que se refletiam em espelhos estrategicamente posicionados. Estava cheia de pessoas que faziam um barulho inacreditável.

- Parece que minha mãe convidou toda a família para jantar – sussurrou Inu-Yasha ao ouvido de Kagome, e ela achou que provavelmente ele estava certo.

Kagome percebeu que eles estavam atraindo uma certa atenção.

- Sua família quer saber quem eu sou.

- Você se importa em ser o centro das atenções? – perguntou ele, fazendo um sinal para chamar um garçom e lhe estendendo uma taça de champanhe antes de pegar outra para si.

Kagome sorveu a bebida e a achou seca demais para seu gosto.

- Na verdade, isso é bem divertido. Em outras circunstâncias, não estaríamos tão perto um do outro. O triste é que, quando você aparecer da próxima vez com outra pessoa, eles não ficarão nem um pouco surpresos.

- Eu tento não desapontá-los. Ah, minha mãe está bem ali, _prepare-se_.

Kagome sentiu o estômago revirar. Preparar-se... para o quê? Logo iria descobrir.

Quando Izayoi Himoshi – sempre preferiu ser chamada por seu nome de solteira – viu seu filho mais velho abrindo caminho através da multidão de convidados, deixou escapar um gritinho e se ergueu de um salto para abraçá-lo fortemente. Ela proferiu uma torrente de palavras em italiano que Kagome achou difícil de entender, mas às quais Inu-Yasha respondeu no mesmo idioma.

Só quando finalmente o segurou com o braço estendido ela voltou a falar japonês.

- Inu-Yasha, você não presta. Nunca vou perdoá-lo por não me visitar a meses. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa, seu malvado? – Ela não esperou pela resposta de Inu-Yasha, porque viu Kagome (vuando...) atrás dele e deixou escapar outro gritinho, embora não tão alto. – Essa é a sua amiga? Mas ela é liiiiiiinda, Inu... Por que não me disse isso? Faço questão que nos apresente. – disse para o filho, o tempo todo sorrindo para Kagome, que começava a se sentir pouco à vontade com toda aquela atenção.

- Kagome, esta é minha mãe, Izayoi Himoshi. Mãe, esta é minha amiga, Higurashi Kagome – disse Inu-Yasha obedientemente, e Kagome percebeu o leve brilho em seus olhos quando ele lhe tirou a taça antes que fosse esmagada por um abraço tão efusivo quanto o que Izayoi dera no filho minutos atrás.

- Kagome-chan, _querida_. Prazer em conhecê-la!! Vamos, me dê um abraço, porque a amiga de meu filho é sempre bem-vinda aqui.

Izayoi era uma mulher corpulenta, ao estilo das cantoras mais velhas com voz de soprano, e não era difícil abraçá-la. Kagome fez o que pôde, e emergiu dos braços dela aturdida e com as bochechas rosadas (sem ar.).

- O prazer foi meu, sra. Himoshi – disse polidamente, retribuindo-lhe o cumprimento.

A mulher agitou as mãos e balançou a cabeça.

- Izayoi. Me chame de Izayoi e eu a chamarei de Kagome-chan.

Aquilo foi mais uma ordem do que uma sugestão e Kagome, recuperando-se do choque, sorriu.

- Izayoi, então.

- E nós seremos amigas, e você me contará tudo ao seu respeito. Mas não agora. Fique aqui, Inu, quero que conheça uma pessoa. – sem mais cerimônias, Izayoi perscrutou a sala com olhos de caçadora em busca da sua presa.

Com um sorriso largo, Inu-Yasha devolveu a taça para Kagome, que bebeu um gole do qual precisava muito.

- Kami-sama! Ela é sempre tão...? – Faltaram-lhe as palavras.

- Achei até que estava muito contida... Costuma falar muito mais. Acho que é devido à presença dos futuros contraparentes. Ela está fazendo um esforço extra para não assustá-los.

Kagome fez uma careta.

- Provavelmente é mais fácil conviver com ela em pequenas doses.

- Essa é a opinião de todos os seus filhos, caso contrário tentará controlar nossas vidas, com a melhor das intenções, é claro. Meu pai acha mais fácil conviver com ela agora do que quando eram casados – explicou.

- Inu, _querido_. – O tom suave da voz de Izayoi chamou a atenção deles, e ambos se viraram em sua direção. Izayoi sorria e puxava pela mão um homem um tanto contrafeito.

Kagome olhou para aquele rosto severo e seu sangue congelou nas veias. IIe!!!! Não podia ser, disse a si mesma, mas sabia que era. O homem que esperara nunca ver de novo caminhava em sua direção. Seu próprio pai. Chocada, teve certeza de que seu rosto ficou lívido.

Tudo em que pôde pensar foi: o que ele está fazendo aqui?!?

Seu pai não fazia parte da lista das pessoas que poderia encontrar. Eles não viviam mais no mesmo mundo. Mas ele estava ali, prestes a vê-la. Não sabia o que ele faria, mas sua intuição lhe dizia que não seria algo bom. Ele deixara sua posição muito clara. No que lhe dizia respeito, ela não existia. Com o coração batendo mais rápido, Kagome esperou pelo momento em que a veria a reconheceria.

- Mãe – estava dizendo Inu-Yasha ao seu lado, mas Kagome não conseguia tirar os olhos do homem que parou junto a Izayoi e olhou primeiro para Inu-Yasha e depois para ela.

TUM-DUM

Ele a reconheceu tão rapidamente quanto ela. Sua reação também foi típica. Seu rosto se enrijeceu e ficou vermelho de desagrado e raiva. Se Kagome tivesse alguma esperança de que com o passar dos anos ele se tornaria mais brando, agora teria certeza de que não. Aquele olhar dizia tudo. Ele a desprezava tanto quanto antes. Apenas os ditames das boas maneiras o impediram de lhe dar as costas e ir embora. Depois daquele momento inicial, ele manteve os olhos firmemente desviados dela.

Isso não deveria ter doído. Depois de tanto tempo ela deveria ser-lhe indiferente, mas não era. Embora o detestasse pelo que havia feito, ele ainda tinha o poder de ferí-la com seu desprezo. Mas Kagome era mais forte agora. Mais dura. Não ia fugir. Talvez ele não quisesse vê-la, mas não tinha outra opção. Seria forçado a reconhecê-la, e isso a fez empinar o queixo.

Izayoi ainda estava fazendo as apresentações.

- Inu, este é o Naraku Onigumo Youkai. Hana vai se casar com o filho dele, Souta. Onigumo, este é meu filho, Inu-Yasha no Taishou.

Kagome ficou momentaneamente sem ar ao ouvir aquilo. A irmã de Inu-Yasha ia se casar com Souta? Seu coração foi parar na garganta. Isso significava que sua família estava ali! Ela começou a olhar ansiosamente ao redor, procurando as figuras familiares da mãe, do irmão e da irmã.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Onigumo. – De muito longe ela ouviu a resposta de Inu-Yasha, mas estava perscrutando a multidão.

Por mais que tentasse, não conseguiu vê-los, e estava tão concentrada no que fazia que a mão de Inu-Yasha em seu braço a fez pular.

- D-desculpe-me, você disse alguma coisa? – perguntou, olhando a contragosto ao redor.

Uma diminuta ruga surgiu entre as sobrancelhas de Inu-Yasha ao perceber sua distração.

- Eu queria apresentá-la ao sogro de Hana – disse. – Onigumo, esta é uma grande amiga minha, Higurashi Kagome.

Kagome não teve dificuldade em entender o olhar do pai. Ele interpretou "amiga" como "amante" e fez seu julgamento. Aos seus olhos, ela não havia mudado, e isso a encheu de raiva. Sabia que ele não desejaria ter nada a ver com ela, mas aqui não tinha outra opção, e estava determinada a fazê-lo falar.

Ela empinou o queixo e estendeu a mão.

- Naraku – disse desafiadoramente, sabendo que o pai estava preso à sua própria noção de boas maneiras. Ele foi forçado a apertar-lhe a mão. – Há quanto tempo! O senhor não mudou nada! – Ela sempre o chamara de Naraku, porque tratava sua família como se fosse parte de seu exército, estabelecendo regras que tinham de ser seguidas ao pé da letra. Algo que ela não fizera.

Os lábios de Onigumo se curvaram desgostosamente.

- Parece que a senhorita também não – respondeu de um modo militar sucinto, com um rápido olhar na direção de Inu-Yasha, que Kagome entendeu perfeitamente. Onigumo largou a sua mão depois de um leve toque, como se fosse carvão em brasa, o que provavelmente era para ele.

Kagome percebeu que Inu-Yasha a olhava pensativamente, mas a mãe dele bateu palmas, encantada.

- Então vocês já se conhecem? – perguntou alegremente, achando que reunira velhos amigos.

- A Srta. Higurashi era uma conhecida de minha família. – explicou Onigumo de modo conciso.

Kagome sorriu ironicamente.

- Estou ansiosa para reencontrar seu filho – disse-lhe.

- Meu filho está muito ocupado. Acho que ao terá tempo para isso. – declarou, sendo o mais rude que ousou ser.

- E os seus outros filhos? – prosseguiu Kagome, alfinetando-o. – Estão aqui? – Assim que fez a pergunta, soube que cometera um erro. Ela lhe dera munição, e sabia que a usaria. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi se preparar.

Havia um brilho de satisfação nos olhos de Onigumo quando decidiu aniquilá-la.

- Eu só tenho um filho e uma filha. Está lembrada disso?

Kagome sustentou o seu olhar, mas ambos sabiam que ela perdera terreno em sua guerra pessoal.

- Eu achei que tinha mais filhos... Não importa. Vou reencontrar sua mulher e sua filha também.

- Pode estar certa de que eu avisarei que está aqui, Stra. Higurashi – respondeu ele polidamente, e Kagome soube que isso significava que avisaria para que se afastassem dela. – Agora, se me der licença, é melhor eu ir ver o que minha esposa está fazendo. – Cumprimentando com a cabeça Izayoi e Inu-Yasha, ele se virou e foi embora.

Kagome sentiu um frio no estômago ao observá-lo se afastando. Ele não a deixaria ver sua família, se pudesse evitá-lo, mas não poderia vigiá-los o tempo todo. Haveria momentos em que estaria de costas, e ela correria o risco. Mas... e se não quisessem vê-la? Souta sempre seguira as instruções do pai, enquanto Yumi era muito jovem na última vez que a vira. E sua mãe... sua mãe fora subjugada anos atrás. Mas ela correria o risco, mesmo se o resultado não fosse bom.

Kagome suspirou. Desviando o olhar do pai, viu a expressão séria de Inu-Yasha.

- Então você conhece Onigumo? – perguntou ele suavemente. Ele deveria estar surpreso, e sabia que tentava entender os fatos.

Kagome deu de ombros, determinada a mantê-lo fora do caminho que ele queria seguir.

- Há muito tempo. Nós não nos damos bem – acrescentou, e Inu-Yasha riu.

- Isso é óbvio para qualquer um exceto minha mãe. Ela inda acha que reuniu dois velhos amigos.

- Eu gostava mais da família dele. Ele não é um homem fácil de se lidar.

Inu-Yasha olhou para o ponto em que Onigumo desaparecera na multidão.

- Ele não parecia querer que você reencontrasse sua família.

Kagome deu um riso abafado.

- Não há nada de novo nisso.

A expressão de Inu-Yasha deixou de ser pensativa e se tornou divertida.

- Mas você vai reencontrar assim mesmo, ne?

Eles se entreolharam e Kagome começou a rir com satisfação.

- Eu nunca gostei de receber ordens – confirmou.

- O que me faz gostar de você. – declarou Inu-Yasha. – Este fim de semana vai ser muito mais interessante do que eu havia imaginado.

Interessante não era a palavra que ela escolheria para defini-lo, pensou Kagome, sorvendo sua bebida. Perigoso parecia melhor. Encontrar seu pai por acaso tinha ido desagradável, mas havia um lado bom. Sua família estava tão perto que ela quase podia toca-la. Tudo que precisava fazer era tentar. Às vezes a vida dava uma migalha de esperança no momento mais imprevisto

**To be continued...**

** - Quando uma pessoa mente, o sangue se concentra mais no rosto, dando pequenas coceirinhas nessa área, ou seja, Inu-Yasha estava mentindo xP.**

** - Youkai só faz parte do nome de Naraku, ele é humano que nem todo mundo da fic.**

**Dicionário:**

**Ne: Equivalente ao nosso né**

**Kami-sama – Deus**

**Nani? – O quê?**

**Itai! – Ai!**

**Arigatou – Obrigado(a)**

**Baka – idiota**

**Konban wa(nem sei se ta escrito certo xP) – boa noite(cumprimento)**

**Iie – Não**

**Esse cap foi um pouko menor..**

**Ele ia ser umas 20 páginas maior...**

**Mas eu num tava agüentando mais e quis logo postar, i fikou pikininho...**

**Prox cap...**

**Vo nem falar xD**

**As reviews..**

**Eu respondo tudo no prox cap certo?**

**Tá uma pressão aqui em casa que eu não consigo digitar tudo...**

**Deixem reviews \o\**

**Kissus da yuki \o\**


	3. Chapter 3

**Huhuhuh...**

**Gostaram do capítulo anterior?**

**Naraku-sama sendo papai de Kagome gostaram?DD**

**Tomara que não tenha tido nenhum erro no cap anterior...**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

Interessante não era a palavra que ela escolheria para defini-lo, pensou Kagome, sorvendo sua bebida. Perigoso parecia melhor. Encontrar seu pai por acaso tinha ido desagradável, mas havia um lado bom. Sua família estava tão perto que ela quase podia toca-la. Tudo que precisava fazer era tentar. Às vezes a vida dava uma migalha de esperança no momento mais imprevisto.

**A Rebelde Apaixonada:**

**O** jantar foi suntuoso. Kagome se perguntou como seria o café da manhã do dia do casamento e achou que dificilmente o superaria. Não que estivesse com muito apetite. Metade das pessoas desaparecera antes do jantar ser anunciado. Foram convidadas penas para um coquetel com os noivos, por isso havia menos gente sentada à longa mesa no jantar formal.

Kagome viu sua mãe e irmã se sentando, mas provavelmente tinham sido proibidas de falar com ela. Sempre que olhava em sua direção, elas se viraram rapidamente para outro lado. Souta fora mais sutil. Simplesmente a trespassara com o olhar. Não admira que ela tivesse perdido a vontade de comer.

- Parece que Onigumo teve uma conversa com sua família – observou Inu-Yasha secamente ao seu lado, e Kagome não se surpreendeu o constatar que ele percebera o que estava acontecendo. Inu-Yasha pressentia um mistério, e os mistérios só existiam para serem resolvidos.

- Tudo feito com precisão militar – brincou ela.

Inu-Yasha pegou sua taça de vinho e deu um gole.

- O que você fez para ele ficar tão zangado?

Kagome espetou um pedaço de frango com seu garfo.

- Marchar em cadência nunca foi o meu forte.

- Então – continuou Inu-Yasha -, como conheceu Souta Youkai? – perguntou curiosamente.

- Pode-se dizer que crescemos juntos – admitiu com ironia.

- Achei que talvez fosse uma paixão antiga – disse Inu-Yasha, fazendo-a olhar para ele, surpresa.

- Souta? – Ela deu uma risada. – Não, nunca houve nada parecido entre nós. – Sem dúvida Inu-Yasha ficaria zangado com ele se algum dia descobrisse a verdadeira natureza do seu relacionamento com Souta, mas como não pretendia lhe dizer, isso não aconteceria. Sua vida privada seria resguardada.

- Ótimo. Realmente não achei que ele era o seu tipo.(ou seria ciúmes, mesmo?xD)

Kagome seguiu o olhar dele até onde seu irmão estava sentado conversando com Hana, irmã de Inu-Yasha. Não havia um pingo de animação nas feições de Souta. Nada que demonstrasse que estava ansioso para se casar com a mulher com quem conversava. Esperava que Hana estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Se Souta havia se tornado parecido com seu pai... Mas a decisão não era dela.

- Onde eles se conheceram? – perguntou.

- Segundo a minha mãe, em um jantar beneficente. Talvez tivessem trocado histórias de terror e decidido que ficariam melhor juntos.

- Falando em história de terror... Sua madrasta é inacreditável.

- Ah, é mesmo – concordou secamente. – Gostei do modo como a repreendeu. Não foi capaz de vencer de você.

- Só estava fazendo meu trabalho.

- Você parecia estar gostando – salientou Inu-Yasha com sarcasmo, e Kagome reprimiu o riso.

- Está bem, admito que me deu uma certa satisfação desgrudá-la de você. Não gostei dela.

- O sentimento foi recíproco – respondeu ele com uma risada.

Kagome riu também, e quando virou na direção dele seus olhos se encontraram com mútua satisfação. Então Kagome achou que algo havia mudado, porque por um segundo houve uma ligação entre eles. Algo mais do que um riso partilhado. Kagome sentiu seu coração batendo mais forte e viu uma pequena ruga surgindo entre as sobrancelhas de Inu-Yasha. Ele começou a estender a mão e ela prendeu a respiração, esperando...

- Oi, você dois, parem com isso – disse um dos meio-irmãos de Inu-Yasha do outro lado da mesa, e subitamente eles viraram o centro das atenções.

Kagome tomou um susto e sentiu seu rosto ficando vermelho.

- Cuide da sua própria vida, Sesshoumaru. Kagome e eu estamos tendo uma conversa particular – disse, sorrindo para ela. – Ignore-o, meu bem. Ele só está com inveja porque eu estou sentado ao lado da mulher mais bonita da sala.

A demonstração de afeto a pegou de surpresa, mas logo se lembrou de que Inu-Yasha estava representando um papel. Mas o que quer que tenha acontecido naquele estranho segundo fora bastante perturbador.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Era bem tarde quando eles deixaram a mesa e voltaram para a sala de visitas. Inu-Yasha a apresentou aos outros membros da sua família. Todos pareceram simpáticas e amistosas que aceitaram sem restrições a sua presença. Isso a fez sentir uma mentirosa, até se lembrar de que a mentira era por uma boa causa.

Kagome procurou com os olhos a sua família, mas foi apenas cerca de uma hora depois que viu Souta em pé sozinho. Sabendo que não teria muitas oportunidades como esta, pediu licença ao grupo com quem estava e foi na direção dele. Seu irmão só a viu se aproximando no último segundo, quando não poderia escapar. Ele ficou visivelmente tenso.

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta ao lhe sorrir.

- Olá, Souta – cumprimentou-o com voz rouca, desejando que respondesse.

Seu irmão olhou de relance para a sala, e ela não teve dúvidas sobre quem estava procurando. Sem querer ser interrompida cedo demais, posicionou-se de modo que evitasse o máximo possível ele fosse visto.

- Você sabe que pode falar comigo. Eu não mordo – disse suavemente.

Finalmente Souta a olhou.

- Vá embora, Kagome.

Aquilo não foi encorajador, mas ela insistiu.

- Não podemos falar um com o outro, Souta?

- Não posso falar com você. Não vou falar – declarou fazendo menção de se afastar, mas a mão de Kagome em seu braço o impediu.

- Ainda tem tanto medo dele, Souta? Mesmo agora? – perguntou tristemente. Souta empalideceu e, com um forte puxão, soltou seu braço.

- Estou cansado de ouvir você dizer isso. Foi muito fácil para você, Kagome. Não tinha perder! – disse irritadamente, se esforçando para manter a voz baixa.

- Está errado. Eu tinha **tudo** a perder. Perdi você, Yumi e mamãe. Sinto a sua falta. Tudo que quero é falar com você.

Por uma fração de segundo Souta pareceu hesitar, mas então algo sobre o ombro dela o fez retrair. Kagome olhou ao redor e viu pai observando-os com uma expressão severa.

- Vá embora, Kagome! – rosnou-lhe o irmão, e desta vez realmente se afastou.

Do modo como se sentia, Kagome não conseguiria ficar na mesma sala que o pai neste momento, porque não sabia o que poderia fazer. Foi para o terraço respirar ar puro. Ela não percebeu que Inu-Yasha a observava, com um ar preocupado.

Lá fora, Kagome evitou a luz que vinha da porta. Ela apoiou as mãos no parapeito, jogou a cabeça para trás e deixou que a brisa que soprava do lago refrescar-lhe o rosto. A brisa agitou os seus cabelos e ela virou a cabeça lentamente de um lado para o outro para aproveitá-la ao máximo.

Kagome não se sentiria tão relaxada se tivesse visto o homem que a seguira e se aproximava por trás dela. Só ouviu um leve som de passos e então sentiu a mão de Onigumo pegando-a pelo ombro e virando-a bruscamente.

O rosto dele estava lívido de raiva.

- Kami-sama, por que está sempre me desafiando? Eu disse para ficar longe de meu filho. Não queremos saber de você.

- Está lembrado de que me disse que eu não era mais sua filha? Isso significa que não tem mais o direito de dizer o que eu posso ou não fazer – retrucou. Sem ver um vulto se esgueirando por uma janela distante ao longo do terraço e mergulhando nas sombras – Não sou mais sua filha, Naraku.

Os lábios de Onigumo se contraíram desdenhosamente.

- Nunca foi. Uma filha não desobedece ao pai. Não se mistura com gentalha nem dorme com canalhas.

Kagome pôde sentir a mesma velha raiva crescendo dentro dela e ameaçando sufocá-la.

- Meus amigos não eram gentalha – insistiu, escolhendo cuidadosamente cada palavra. – E eu nunca dormi com qualquer um.

Ele riu impiedosamente.

- Não? Você dormiu com o primeiro homem que apareceu. Mal pôde esperar para ir para a cama com ele!

A acusação era verdadeira, mas até certo ponto.

- Eu o amava. Achei que ele também me amasse. – Ela havia precisado desesperadamente de amor. Tanto que não enxergara a verdadeira natureza de Kouga.

Aquilo fez Onigumo rir de novo.

- E tudo o que ele realmente amava era o _meu_ dinheiro. Logo que soube que nunca poria as mãos nele, deixou você.

Kagome cruzou os braços sobre o peito para esconder as mãos trêmulas de raiva reprimida.

- Eu não fui a primeira nem a última mulher a ser enganada por um homem.

- Nem a ser deixada grávida! – acrescentou Onigumo desdenhosamente.

Não houve nada que Kagome pudesse fazer para evitar a dor que as palavras dele lhe provocaram. Ela sufocou um grito quando a velha ferida foi tocada. Seus olhos faiscaram, avisando-o de que estava pisando em terreno perigoso.

- O senhor não tem nada a ver com isso.

Seu pai se inclinou sobre ela, usando seu peso e tamanho para dominá-la.

- Tenho **tudo** a ver com isso, mocinha. Sei que em algum lugar há uma criança bastarda desonrando meu bom nome!

Se existiam palavras que resumiam o que realmente importava para o seu pai, eram aquelas. Seu nome e sua posição significavam mais para ele do que sua família. Bem, ele não precisava mais se preocupar com isso...

- Pode ficar descansado, Naraku. Nenhuma criança está manchando o brasão de sua família.

Ele e acalmou temporariamente.

- Afinal de contas, você a entregou para adoção?

Era isso que ele havia exigido em troca da sua ajuda. Mas essa nunca fora uma opção para ela. Kagome balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ela... _morreu_. – Sua voz tremeu ao pronunciar a última palavra, e seus olhos brilharam como diamantes com lágrimas não derramadas. – Isso deveria ser motivo de comemoração para o senhor – continuou ironicamente, determinada a não sucumbir diante daquele homem implacável.

Onigumo cruzou as mãos atrás das costas em estilo militar.

- Provavelmente foi a melhor coisa que poderia ter acontecido (maldito vei¬¬) – declarou rispidamente, e Kagome suspirou, chocada.

- O senhor não tem um pingo de compaixão. Bem, Naraku, talvez fique surpreso ao saber que não foi a melhor coisa que poderia acontecer comigo. Eu queria o meu bebê. Eu o teria amado de um modo que você nunca poderia entender.

Onigumo endureceu suas feições.

- Os filhos estão destinados a perpetuar o nome da família.

Quantas vezes ela ouvira essa frase? Não eram menos absurdas agora do que antes.

- O senhor seria capaz de me fazer casar com um homem da sua escolha apenas para fortalecer os laços familiares!

- Exatamente. Souta e Yumi estão fazendo seu dever para com a família, como você deveria ter feito.

Kagome empalideceu.

- O senhor também está forçando Yumi a se casar?

- Ninguém a está forçando a nada. Eu simplesmente coloquei diante dela nomes de maridos adequados para que pudessem fazer sua própria escolha.

- E se ela não quiser casar com nenhum desses? – perguntou Kagome, sentindo um aperto no coração quando Onigumo sorriu presunçosamente.

- Yumi não é como você. Ela fará o que sabe que é certo, para não terminar como você.

Kagome o olhou, horrorizada.

- Está me usando como uma ameaça para obrigar Yumi a fazer o que o senhor quer? – Sua cabeça estava girando.Ah, Kami-sama! Yumi, você também não!

Onigumo sorriu-lhe com afetação.

- Você achou que plantaria as sementes da rebeldia quando fosse embora? Esse foi um grave erro tático. Tudo o que fez foi me livrar de um espinho. Seu nome nunca é mencionado. No que diz respeito a esta família, você não existe, Kagome. Eu venci.

Kagome fechou os olhos ao fazer uma horrível descoberta. Seu afastamento dera ao pai a oportunidade de forçar seu irmão e sua irmã a andar na linha. Percebeu tarde demais que de algum modo deveria ter mantido contato com eles. Poderia tê-los ajudado a ver que não precisavam obedecer às ordens absurdas de seu pai. Como ele mesmo dissera, esse foi um grave erro tático, mas também acabara de cometer um: dizer-lhe isso. Agora ela sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Talvez Souta estivesse fora de seu alcance, mas Yumi, não. O que ela não deveria fazer agora era mostrar o jogo.

- Pode pensar que venceu, Naraku, mas está enganado. Vai acabar sozinho, um velho amargo. Agora, se não se importa, vim aqui tomar ar fresco, e está ficando poluído com a sua presença.

- Não pretendo ficar aqui mais do que o necessário para fazer você prometer que não falará com a minha família – respondeu Onigumo friamente, mas Kagome riu e meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- O inferno congelará antes que isso aconteça.

Ele ficou rubro de raiva.

- Você se recusa a prometer?

- Ainda tem dúvidas? Pode apostar sua vida que não prometo. Não tem o poder de me intimidar como faz com Souta. Sou mais forte do que ele. – Kagome esperava que Yumi fosse mais forte também.

Seu pai a olhou como se quisesse estrangulá-la, mas isso era algo que nunca fizera – agredir fisicamente os filhos. Preferia dominá-los mentalmente.

- Vai se arrepender de me desafiar. Garanto que vai – ameaçou, antes de ir embora.

Tremendo muito, Kagome se virou, apoiou novamente as mãos no parapeito e fechou os olhos.

- Zakennayo!!! Jigoku he ike!!! – disse cerrando os dentes e batendo com o punho no concreto.

Seu pai havia dominado a sua vida, transformando-a em uma guerra interminável por independência. Kagome achara que estava livre, mas aquilo fora apenas uma trégua. Ela não conseguiria respirar livremente de novo até salvar Yumi de um casamento de conveniência. Yumi mal completara dez anos quando ela partiu. Era uma criança, e agora era uma jovem. Talvez fosse tarde demais. Talvez seu pai tivesse feito muito bem o seu trabalho. Isso era algo que teria de descobrir...

Subitamente Kagome ficou paralisada ao ouvir um barulho à sua esquerda seguido de um som abafado.

- Há alguém aí? – perguntou em voz alta, e estava quase achando que poderia ser um gato ou outro animal quando viu o vulto de um homem vindo em sua direção.

Segundos depois, Inu-Yasha surgiu à luz suave do luar, com uma expressão de desagrado.

- Eu deveria dizer à minha mãe para trocar de lugar alguns de seus vasos de plantas. Acabei de bater com o joelho em um deles. – disse com uma risada, mas Kagome não sorriu.

- O que estava fazendo no escuro?

- Apreciando o luar? – arriscou Inu-Yasha, mas quando Kagome continuou a olhá-lo friamente ele confessou. – Esperado Onigumo ir embora.

Ela apertou os olhos.

- Há quanto tempo está aí?

Inu-Yasha se aproximou com as mãos no bolso da calça.

- Eu vi Onigumo indo atrás de você, e, como não gostei do olhar dele, resolvi segui-lo. Eu saí pela janela da biblioteca. – Ele virou a cabeça na direção de uma janela que ela mal pôde ver.

Kagome se retesou ao ouvir aquelas palavras e, apesar de já saber a resposta, fez sua próxima pergunta.

- O quê você ouviu?

Inu-Yasha parou diante dela e a olhou nos olhos.

- Quase tudo – confessou. Kagome respirou profunda e irritadamente, suas mãos se fecharam com força.

- Que droga, Inu-Yasha! Você não tinha o direito de ouvir! Era um assunto particular.

Ele ergueu as mãos apaziguadoramente.

- Eu sei. Sinto muito. Só posso dizer em minha defesa que estava mais interessado na sua segurança. Eu disse que não gostei do olhar no rosto de seu pai.

O uso da palavra "pai" salientou o quanto ele sabia, e seria inútil tentar negá-lo. O esqueleto fora tirado do armário, e por mais que ela quisesse nunca poderia colocá-lo de novo lá. Inu-Yasha agora sabia dos detalhes mais sórdidos do seu passado, e estava certa de que poderia tentar juntar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça. A barreira protetora que ela havia construído fora derrubada, fazendo-a se sentir novamente exposta e vulnerável. Ela teve uma sensação de impotência e odiou Inu-Yasha pelo que fizera. Não era da conta dele!

- O que você fez foi horrível, e pura perda de tempo – disse, atacando-o verbalmente do único modo que pôde. – Nunca corri o risco de ele me agredir fisicamente.

- Não, percebi isso depois de algum tempo. Ele prefere agredir psicologicamente, ne? Desse modo, as cicatrizes são invisíveis. Mas ainda é agressão. Seu pai é arrogante, e eu detesto gente arrogante.

Kagome cruzou os braços e começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Talvez você deteste, mas mesmo assim não tinha o direito de nos seguir. Além disso, sei cuidar de mim mesma.

Inu-Yasha sorriu, mas aquilo estava longe de ser agradável.

- Fico feliz em saber, mas se eu ouvir o seu pai ameaçando você de novo, vou dar um soco nele e não pedirei sua permissão para isso.(que lindo, gente #-#)

Aquilo a surpreendeu tanto que Kagome pestanejou.

- Você vai fazer o quê...?

Inu-Yasha a olhou seriamente.

- Você me ouviu.

Nunca alguém viera em sua defesa. Kagome sempre lutara sozinha, por si própria, seu irmão e sua irmã, ouvir alguém dizer o que Inu-Yasha dissera aplacou-lhe a raiva e a deixou um pouco tonta. Ela se sentou apressadamente no parapeito.

- Mas você não é responsável por mim, Inu-Yasha – lembrou-o, ele lhe lançou um olhar direto.

- Sou responsável por você se eu quiser ser... e eu quero.

Aquilo a fez rir.

- Ah, é? Você nem mesmo gosta de mim!

Inu-Yasha deu de ombros.

- Estou começando a gostar – admitiu, apoiando-se no parapeito ao lado dela. – Então essa é a sua família?

Kagome aparentou tristeza.

- Não é mais. Você ouviu o que Naraku disse. – Era estranho estar falando abertamente sobre sua família depois de todos aqueles anos. Como rompimento havia sido muito doloroso, fora mais fácil não falar sobre eles.

Inu-Yasha a olhou de soslaio.

- Por que você o chama de Naraku?

- Porque ele nunca foi um pai. Dava ordens e ditava regras que deviam ser seguidas ao pé da letra e, se não fizéssemos isso, os privilégios eram cortados. Nossos amigos eram inspecionados antes de poder freqüentar a casa. Éramos a sua família, mas ele nos tratava como se fôssemos parte de seu exército.

- Um homem encantador – observou Inu-Yasha mordazmente. – Não admira você ter se rebelado. Só não sei por que não saiu de casa antes.

- Não foi por falta de vontade – justificou-se. – Se eu fugisse, eles me trariam de volta, e isso seria pior. Então decidi esperar até ter idade suficiente para ir embora. E enquanto eu esperava Kouga Ookami¹, a "cobra" – acrescentou, mantendo com esforço o mesmo tom de voz.

- Lobo fedido é uma boa... – ele falou com sarcasmo na voz.

- "Lobo fedido"? – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Ookami, claro... – ele olhou para o lado, com um sorrisinho – existem muitos como ele por aí – disse Inu-Yasha mudando sua expressão para uma de desagrado. – Nem sempre é fácil distinguir os bons homens dos maus, meu bem, por uma razão: os maus têm uma boa camuflagem.

- Onde você estava quando eu precisava de uns bons conselhos? – perguntou sarcasticamente, e ele reprimiu o riso.

- Provavelmente em meu inferno particular. Devo deduzir que seu romance com Kouga, o lobo fedido, seguiu seu padrão comum?

Kagome nunca imaginou que acharia alguma graça no passado, mas os comentários de Inu-Yasha a fizeram sorrir e atenuaram a lembrança do seu desespero.

- Sim. Eu achei que ele me amava, mas Naraku estava certo. Só queria o dinheiro do meu pai. Logo que soube que nunca poria as mãos nele, desapareceu como que por encanto. – Deixando-a grávida e sem meios para se sustentar, mas ela ainda não estava pronta para falar sobre isso com Inu-Yasha.

- Os lobos fedidos e burros costumam fazer isso. – Kagome sufocou o riso – Você ficou melhor sem ele – observou Inu-Yasha calmamente, e Kagome assentiu com a cabeça.

- É verdade, mas na época não pensei assim. Havia... complicações. – Ela havia tentado seguir seu caminho, mas a sua linhagem acabara levando-a de volta à sua família, somente para ser rejeitada porque não quis desistir de seu bebê. – Foi a pior época de minha vida e prefiro esquecê-la.

Inu-Yasha assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu compreendo. Precisa seguir em frente.

A compreensão dele foi inesperada, mas bem-vinda.

- Eu criei uma nova vida para mim e achei que havia deixado o passado para trás.

- Até descobrir que seu irmão vai se casar com minha irmã – disse ele pensativamente.

- Ver Naraku depois de todos esses anos foi um choque terrível. Eu não sabia porque ele estava aqui.

- Não posso dizer que tive uma boa impressão da família para a qual Hana vai entrar.

Kagome pôde entender a preocupação dele. Inu-Yasha se importava com a sua família, e não queria que sua irmã entrasse na cova do leão. Ela olhou para as suas próprias mãos, sabendo que havia um meio de tranqüilizá-lo. Isso significaria se expor para uma pessoa estranha, mas a idéia de não fazer nada a incomodava.

- Escute, se você quiser, posso falar com sua irmã. Dizer a ela como é o meu pai. Mas Hana não corre perigo. Afinal de contas, esse é o bom casamento que Naraku deseja para seu filho. Se ela lhe der um herdeiro em nove meses, será motivo de orgulho e alegria para ele.

- Um herdeiro legítimo – disse gentilmente, e Kagome levantou a cabeça ao ser lembrada disso. Olhando nos olhos de Inu-Yasha, viu solidariedade neles, mas a rejeitou. Inu-Yasha estava indo longe demais. Ela se ergueu num pulo, cruzou os braços e fez menção de se afastar.

- Nem pense em continuar, Inu-Yasha. Você ouviu coisas que não eram da sua conta. Esse tema não está aberto à discussão – disse francamente, com os olhos faiscando.

- Eu só queria dizer que lamento pelo seu bebê.

Kagome deu de ombros com fingida indiferença, embora sentisse um forte aperto no coração.

- Isso foi há muito tempo.

Inu-Yasha balançou a cabeça.

- Meu bem, para você foi ontem, e sempre será – disse gentilmente, fazendo-a ficar com um nó na garganta e os olhos marejados de lágrimas.

Kagome ergueu uma das mãos para silenciá-lo.

- Então me ajude, Inu-Yasha. Se disser mais uma palavra... – Nesse ponto sua garganta se fechou e ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado, fechou os olhos e apertou fortemente os lábios para fazê-los parar de tremer.

Kagome não percebeu que Inu-Yasha se aproximando por trás dela, só sentiu o toque suave das mãos dele em seus ombros.

- Me desculpe. Não costumo ser tão grosseiro – disse, e seus polegares começaram a massageá-la em um movimento circular e sensual (UAAAU...).

- Você não foi grosseiro. Estava tentando ser gentil, e eu lhe agradeço por isso, mas prefiro esquecer esse episódio.

Kagome sabia que deveria afastá-lo, mas seu toque irradiava um incrível calor que se espalhava por sua corrente sanguínea e teve o estranho efeito de fazê-la querer se inclinar para trás e se se encostar nele. Aquilo era tentador, realmente hipnótico, e ela poderia tê-lo feito se um casal não tivesse saído pela porta aberta rindo de alguma coisa que alguém dissera, Sobressaltando-se, ela voltou para o presente.

- Oi! Pare com isso! – ordenou imediatamente.

Kagome se afastou deixando os braços de Inu-Yasha pendentes ao lado do corpo dele, e se perguntou onde estava com a cabeça quando o deixou tocá-la e pensou em se encostar nele. Inu-Yasha era o homem que ela adorava detestar, embora tivesse de admitir que havia aspectos nele que não eram tão maus quanto havia imaginado. Sem dúvida suas emoções intensificadas haviam lhe pregado uma peça após o encontro com seu pai.

Inu-Yasha ergueu os braços e recuou.

- Sumimasen. Achei que você estava gostando.

Ela estava, mas aquilo não tinha razão de ser.

- Olhe, sei que estava tentando me ajudar, mas no mesmo futuro fique com as mãos longe de mim.

Inu-Yasha se encolheu e olhou para o casal que vinha em sua direção.

- Ok, mas fale baixo. Somos namorados, lembra?

Como ela poderia esquecer?

- É melhor entrarmos – sugeriu.

- Ainda está disposta a falar com minha irmã?

- É claro que sim. – A oferta estava de pé. Hana precisava saber o que estava fazendo.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Infelizmente, Kagome e Inu-Yasha não tiveram uma chance de falar com Hana antes do fim da festa. Eles se misturaram com os convidados, esperaram e observaram, mas Souta ficou o tempo todo ao lado da noiva, tornando impossível estarem a sós com ela.

- Nós falaremos com ela mais tarde, quando os outros tiverem ido dormir – decidiu Inu-Yasha vendo o ponteiro se aproximar da meia-noite.

- E se Souta estiver com ela? – perguntou Kagome.

- Nesta casa? Não há a mínima chance disso.

Kagome ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Nós estamos juntos.

Ele riu com malícia.

- Isso porque eu ou um caso perdido, e nós não vamos nos casar amanhã... – ele olha novamente para o relógio – ou será hoje? Mas não vou ficar nem um pouco surpreso se minha mãe estiver com Hana, dando um último conselho que ela não pediu.

Kagome segurava há bastante tempo uma taça de vinho cheia, e a colocou sobre a mesa mais próxima.

- Isso é ridículo. Estou cansada. Vamos para a cama.

- Esse foi o melhor convite do dia – disse Inu-Yasha em tom de brincadeira.

- Não foi um convite – retrucou Kagome, imediatamente, consciente de que, se não estivesse tão cansada, teria escolhido melhor suas palavras. – Foi uma afirmação. Estou cansada – repetiu com irritação. O dia havia sido longo, e, inesperadamente, emocionante. Estava exausta.

- Isso não teve graça, meu bem – disse Inu-Yasha. – Você deveria ter ficado indignada e me fulminado com seus belos olhos – acrescentou, fazendo-a fechar a cara.

- Estou cansada demais para ficar indignada. E o que quer dizer com isso? – perguntou, surpresa.

Ele sorriu.

- Quando eu realmente a deixo irritada, você me fulmina com seus belos olhos.

- Não é verdade – protestou, ainda inesperadamente perturbada com descrição dos seus olhos.

- É claro que é. Homens fracos poderiam tremer, mas eu sou feito de material resistente. Posso agüentar.

- Provavelmente é porque você merece – replicou ela com argúcia, e então um movimento do outro lado da sala chamou-lhe atenção. – Olhe, acho que sua irmã vai dormir.

Inu-Yasha olhou ao redor a tempo de ver Hana beijar sua mãe e desejar boa noite pra todos na sala antes de retirar com Souta.

- Nós daremos a eles dez minutos para desejarem boa noite um ao outro e depois a seguiremos. Você consegue esperar acordada?

Kagome assentiu com a cabeça. Meia hora a mais não faria muita diferença.

- Se formos lá para fora, o ar deve me despertar um pouco – sugeriu.

- Então vamos. Daremos a volta pela casa e subiremos pela escada dos fundos.

O ar frio da meia-noite realmente reanimou Kagome enquanto eles caminhavam lentamente o longo do terraço.

- É realmente bonito aqui – observou Kagome com um suspiro.

- Eu tento vir várias vezes durante o verão. – concordou Inu-Yasha.

- Visitar a megera? Não está levando longe demais o seu dever filial?

O sorriso dele foi triste.

- Nunca vai deixar eu me esquecer disso, ne? – comentou, estendendo a mão para tirar um fio de cabelo negro do rosto dela.

- Oi! – protestou Kagome. – Não estamos em cena agora – lembrou-o. Para sua grande surpresa, ele não retirou a mão e em vez disso afastou um fio imaginário do outro lado do seu rosto.

- Na verdade, estamos – replicou em voz baixa, e Kagome arregalou os olhos. – Estamos sendo observados.

Ela ficou imóvel.

- Por quem?

- Por minha sensual madrasta.

Kagome desejou desesperadamente olhar ao redor, mas isso teria sido óbvio demais. Tudo o que pôde fazer foi sustentar o olhar nele.

- O que quer dizer? Exatamente que tipo de show?

Inu-Yasha pôs s mãos nos ombros dela.

- Prepare-se, meu bem. Vou ter que beijar você. Nada terá um efeito melhor.

Inu-Yasha começou a abaixar sua cabeça na direção da de Kagome, e ela ergueu as mãos até a altura do peito dele.

- Eu não havia concordado com isso.

- Como é mesmo que dizem? Feche os olhos e pense em outra coisa? Não se preocupe, tudo acabará em um minuto – brincou, e colou os lábios aos de Kagome.

E foi assim que aquilo começou.

No início do beijo foi uma simples pressão de lábios, e provavelmente teria continuado assim se não tivesse acontecido algo que mudou tudo. Kagome estava pensando em beijá-lo "pensando em outra coisa"... Quando seu cérebro parou de funcionar. Inesperadamente, foi arrastada por uma forte onda elétrica que estimulou suas terminações nervosas fazendo-as vibrar. O calor que invadiu seu corpo teve o efeito sensual de fazer seus lábios amolecerem e se abrirem. Antes que percebesse, um beijo se tornou dois e depois muitos, e o desejo deles parece insaciável.

Sem saber o que estava fazendo, Kagome colocou as mãos ao redor do pescoço de Inu-Yasha e agarrou-lhe os cabelos, enquanto ele soltava um gemido viril e a puxava fortemente para si. Quando a boca de Inu-Yasha procurou a sua ela gemeu de prazer. Eles se entregaram ao beijo e aquilo começou fugir do controle (havia algum?xD). Nenhum dos dois parecia poder ou querer parar.

O bater raivoso de uma porta ecoou na noite e os trouxe de volta à realidade. O beijo acabou. Atordoados, pouco a pouco se deram conta de que haviam estado nos braços um do outro, mas não conseguiam se lembrar de como tudo acontecera. É claro que aquela situação não durou. Simultaneamente, os dois se lembraram de que o beijo não devia ser mais do que uma demonstração e o choque se refletiu em seus rostos.

- Ah, Kami-sama! – disse Kagome com voz rouca, consciente de que seu coração batia mais rápido, seus joelhos tremiam e sua estava ofegante.

- N-nani...? – murmurou Inu-Yasha com as palavras entrecortadas, e a soltou justamente quando ela se afastava dele.

Eles olharam um para o outro, incrédulos.

- Bem, isso foi inesperado! – Ele tentou brincar, mas foi sincero e nenhum dos dois achou a mínima graça.

Kagome passou um dedo nos lábios que pareciam ligeiramente inchados.

- Diga que não aconteceu – pediu, horrorizada.

Inu-Yasha riu.

- O que aconteceu?

Kagome virou de costas para Inu-Yasha, tentando fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

- Isso não está acontecendo. Não quero que aconteça.

- Você acha que eu quero? – resmungou Inu-Yasha atrás dela.

Kagome passou a língua pelos lábios, mas isso foi um erro, porque ainda pôde sentir o gosto dele (oo').

- Só não comece a ter fantasias malucas, ok?

- Meu bem, eu não quero fantasiar nada com você!

Ela virou de frente de novo, seus olhos brilhando acusadoramente.

- Então por que me beijou assim?

- Por que você me beijou assim? – contra-atacou Inu-Yasha.

Foi Kagome que finalmente falou.

- É bobagem ficarmos discutindo. Nenhum de nós planejou isso, apenas aconteceu. Deve ter sido loucura da lua. Esse tipo de coisa costuma acontecer em casamentos, mas não significa nada.

- Não mesmo – concordou Inu-Yasha asperamente. – Espero que Kikyou tenha entendido a mensagem.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e um soube o que o outro estava pensando que a mensagem transmitida fora mais convincente do que esperavam. Então lhes ocorreu que haviam esquecido de Kikyou. Viraram-se o mesmo tempo e viram o terraço vazio.

- Ela foi embora – confirmou Inu-Yasha. – Deve ter sido a porta que bateu...

- Sim... Bem, acho que devemos esquecer os últimos dez minutos e encerrar a noite – sugeriu desconfortavelmente.

- Ainda temos que falar com a minha irmã – lembrou-a Inu-Yasha.

- Está tarde, Inu-Yasha. Hana já deve estar dormindo. Vamos deixar para falar amanhã, assim que acordarmos.

- Tem razão – disse Inu-Yasha, claramente sem vontade de prolongar a noite. – Amanhã será melhor.

De volta ao quarto, eles mal se falaram. Kagome pegou suas e desapareceu no banheiro. Quando saiu, Inu-Yasha havia pegado um travesseiro e um cobertor da cama e colocado no divã. Sem dizer uma só palavra, entrou no banheiro, enquanto Kagome pendurava suas coisas no quarto de vestir e ia apressadamente para a cama.

Não foi fácil dormir, e Kagome ficou algum tempo revirando na cama antes de seu corpo exausto ser vencido pelo sono. Inu-Yasha colocou as mãos debaixo do travesseiro e ficou olhando o luar no teto.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

O pesadelo era sempre o mesmo. Era noite, mas Kagome não ousava acender a luz, porque o senhorio do feio conjugado que ela chamava de lar tinha ido cobrar o aluguel e estava sem dinheiro. Trabalhava lavando pratos e ganhava mal, mas esse emprego era o único que havia conseguido. Tinha sentido enjôos durante toda a gravidez e isso a fez os poucos empregos com melhor salário que conseguira arranjar. Agora seu patrão tinha ameaçado despedi-la se ela se atrasasse de novo, e já estava atrasada...

A cena mudou. Agora ela estava em pé do lado de fora do restaurante barato, com o gerente lhe dizendo para ir embora. Não queria continuar, mas o sonho era implacável e a levou novamente à rua sombria por onde voltava para "casa". Como sempre, não percebeu a aproximação do homem que e lançou sobre ela, só sentiu um empurrão nas costas e mãos procurando sua bolsa.

Ela gritou, mas isso não a fez acordar, e pela centésima vez se viu sendo empurrada para o beco e caindo em meio as grandes latas. Com a chegada da noite vieram as dores, fazendo-a gemer dormindo. No sonho, gritou por socorro, mas ninguém apareceu e ela ficou deitada ali, no escuro, novamente... Sentindo dor, sabendo que seu bebê estava chegando e tinha de procurar ajuda.

Desperto de um sono intranqüilo, Inu-Yasha estava deitado no divã tentando se orientar. Então ouviu sons do outro lado do quarto esse sentou, olhando para a cama que Kagome ocupava. Só pôde ver um movimento debaixo das cobertas seguido por um som que fez que seu sangue gelar. Kagome estava chorando. Foi até a cama e agarrou os ombros dela.

- Acorde, Kagome. Kagome! Pode me ouvir? É um pesadelo, por favor, acorde!

Kagome ouviu uma voz chamando-a de muito longe. Uma voz insistente que a arrancou das profundezas de seu pesadelo, deixando para trás a dor, mas não o sentimento de perda. Sentiu mãos erguendo-a e, dando um grito sufocado, acordou.

Kagome piscou ao ver o vulto sentado na cama, segurando-a pelos ombros.

- Inu-Yasha?

- Você estava chorando dormindo. Deve ter sido um sonho muito ruim. – Ele soltou os ombros dela.

Kagome levou as mãos ao rosto e viu que voltaram úmidas.

- Ah, Kami! – murmurou sofridamente. Com um aperto no coração lembrou-se do sonho e estremeceu. – Acordei você? Sinto muito. Eu deveria saber...

- Estava sonhando com o seu pai?

Kagome esfregou os próprios braços, sentindo um frio que vinha mais de dentro do que de fora.

- Não realmente.

Indiretamente, a recusa do pai em ajudá-la a havia colocado em um caminho que levara à perda de seu bebê, mas não jogaria essa responsabilidade nos ombros dele.

- Quer falar sobre isso? – perguntou Inu-Yasha. – Já me disseram que sou um ótimo ouvinte.

Kagome recusou com a cabeça.

- Não. Não quero nem mesmo pensar sobre isso.

Ele concordou sem discutir.

- Quer alguma coisa? Leite quente? Chocolate?(eu quero xD)

- Eu ficarei bem – declarou Kagome confiante.

- Ok, mas se precisar de mim sabe onde eu estou – disse, saindo da cama.

Kagome recostou-se nos travesseiros e ouviu Inu-Yasha voltando para o divã. Tentou respirar baixo e não se mexer muito para ele poder dormir. O tempo passou devagar e quando ela achou que Inu-Yasha estava dormindo ajeitou os travesseiros às suas costas e espiou para fora da janela, esperando um sinal de que o dia estava amanhecendo.

- Qual é o problema, Kagome?

O passado se tornara uma ferida dentro dela que nunca sarava. Para seu próprio bem, tinha de botá-lo para fora. Inu-Yasha não era a pessoa que teria escolhido para falar, mas ele já tanto que não fazia sentido esconder o resto.

- O quanto você é um bom ouvinte? – perguntou ironicamente.

- Eu sou o melhor. Não julgo e nem digo mentiras.

Kagome suspirou profundamente.

- Por onde começar? Minha vida estava muito confusa naquela época. Tudo começou quando fui embora com Kouga. Desde então, nada deu certo.

- Com exceção do bebê. – corrigiu Inu-Yasha calmamente, e ela esboçou um sorriso.

- Tem razão. Com exceção do bebê. Eu a queria. Estava disposta a mover montanhas para lhe dar o que não tinha tido. – Seu sorriso desapareceu. – Kouga me deixou no dia em que descobri que estava grávida. Ele nunca soube do bebê. Meu pai me deserdou e ele viu seu milhão escorregando das mãos. Na época eu não sabia, mas Kouga havia procurado Naraku para tentar fazer com que mudasse de idéia. Eu poderia ter lhe dito que isso não ia adiantar. Meu pai disse que não e uma semana depois Kouga desapareceu. Enquanto eu esperava durante horas ele voltar para casa pra lhe contar sobre o bebê, ele estava a quilômetros de distância calculando seu prejuízo.

- Você nunca mais o viu?

- Eu não tinha a menos idéia de onde procurar por ele. Kouga me falou muito pouco sobre si mesmo. Além disso, quando as contas das dívidas que ele cumulou começaram a chegar, eu me desapaixonei rapidamente. Não foi difícil decidir criar meu bebê sozinha, mas desde o início tudo estava contra mim. Tive uma gravidez horrível. Disseram-me que os enjôos parariam, mas nunca pararam, e perdi não sei quantos empregos porque me impediram de trabalhar. O dinheiro ficou muito curto.

- Então você procurou seu pai?

Kagome fechou os olhos ao se lembrar.

- Ele não me deixou entrarem casa, nem mesmo quando contei sobre o bebê. Disse coisas...

O rosto de Inu-Yasha tornou-se tenso.

- Eu ouvi. Posso imaginar.

Kagome colocou cabeça sobre os joelhos.

- Disse que eu poderia voltar, mas _sem_ o bebê. Eu me recusei e ele bateu a porta na minha cara.

- O homem quis acabar com você!

Kagome estremeceu, mas manteve o seu tom de voz.

- Eu voltei para o conjugado e fiz o que pude. Mas as coisas pioraram e quando eu estava no sétimo mês de gravidez devia o aluguel e lavava pratos. No último dia senti enjôo de novo e dor nas costas. Quando o senhorio foi cobrar o aluguel, me escondi no escuro. Tive de esperar muito até ele ir embora e cheguei atrasada ao trabalho. Perdi meu emprego. Quando caminhava para casa, perguntando a mim mesma o que ia fazer dali em diante, um homem roubou minha bolsa. Eu tentei lutar contra ele, porque não podia perder o dinheiro, mas ele era mais forte do que eu e me empurrou para um beco. Havia várias latas grandes ali e devo ter batido em uma delas, porque caí no chão. Foi então que a dor começou.

- Continue – incentivou-a Inu-Yasha.

- Eu consegui me arrastar para fora do beco e desmaiei. Alguém deve ter me encontrado, porque a próxima coisa de que me lembro é que estava em uma ambulância. Então tudo começou a ficar confuso. Você sabe qual é o som que ecoa mais alto na minha mente? O choro dela ao nascer. Era tão fraco que percebi que algo estava errado.

Uma lágrima escorreu, e depois outra. Kagome sentiu a cama abaixar, e só então percebeu que Inu-Yasha saíra do divã. Ela o olhou com uma indescritível tristeza.

- Ela viveu por seis horas. Eu segurei a sua mãozinha... Era tão pequena, Inu-Yasha... Ela pareceu segurar a minha mão por um momento... e então... _morreu..._

Kagome não sentiu Inu-Yasha pegá-la nos braços e embalá-la enquanto chorava e extravasava seu desespero em soluços entrecortados. Ela chorou até sua garganta doer e não ter mais lágrimas. Finalmente parou e suspirou profundamente.

- Eu a amava... – disse com voz rouca.

- Somente um tolo duvidaria disso – disse Inu-Yasha gentilmente, acariciando-lhe as costas.

Foi isso que tornou Kagome consciente de onde estava, no calor do forte peito masculino. Poderia ter se sentido constrangida, mas não se sentiu. Pela primeira vez na vida, sentiu-se... confortada... Era uma sensação estranha, considerando quem abraçava.

Um bocejo a pegou de surpresa.

- Acha que consegue dormir agora? – perguntou Inu-Yasha

- Uh... – murmurou. Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas e ela decidiu fechá-las por apenas alguns segundos, e então o mandaria de volta para o divã.

Inu-Yasha ouviu o som ritmado da respiração de Kagome e sorriu. Ela já estava dormindo e não queria perturbá-la, por isso esperaria alguns minutos antes de deitá-la de novo na cama. Encostando-se confortavelmente nos travesseiros, ele a segurou mais firmemente e fechou os olhos.

**To be continued...**

**¹Ookami Lobo**

**Dicionário:**

**Oi** – Ei

**Kami-sama/Kami – **Deus

**Zakennayo! – **Vá se fu...!

**Jikogu he ike! – **Vá para o inferno!

**Ne – **Equivalente ao nosso "Né"

**Sumimasen – **Um modo de falar "me desculpe" mais formalmente.

**Nani? – **O quê?

**Uh – **Maneira informal de se dizer "sim"

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**aeeww gente lol**

**oq axaram desse capítulo?**

**Nooosa, tem coisas tristes, reveladoras e... quentes O.O**

**E oq axaram da aparição FLASH de sesshy-sama?**

**Como eu naum tava com criatividade pra fazer um nome pra um meio-irmão de inu, eu botei o sesshy-sama mermo xD**

**Foi o maior cap, naum?oO**

**Bem, vo responder as reviews dos dois caps anteriores, ok lol?**

**Cap.1:**

**Uchiha Lara**** – **Oie , esse livro eh demais num? #.# , passado da k-chan desvendado nesse cap lol, espero ver vc aki mais vezes, kissus da yuki

**Neiva – **Realmente, tá combinando tanto com eles, adorei #.#, arigatou por ter gostado lol, espero ver vc aki mais vezes! Kissus da yuki!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto – **Que bom que vc axou #.#, axo ke vai ser meio difícil vc axar esse livro o-o, pq eu axo ke eu "ganhei" ele no jornal... faz uns 3 ou 4 anos oo, nesse cap vc vê os rolos desse casal misterioso lol isso eh bom xD o kouga foi um "lobo fedido e burro"xDDD, ele eh lindo, gostoso, de tirar o fôlego, mas ai ele ta ke ta...xD, miroku e sango, rin e sesshy? Não... pq esse livro só tem espaço pra um casal xD(no caso 2, eles e os irmãos o-o), espero te ver mais vezes aki, kissus da yuki!

**Marcella – **Oie , tudo bem sim, e com vc?xD, nya, ke bom ke vc gostou #.#, o livro é A Rebelde Apaixonada da Amanda Browing, traduzido por Maria Clara de Biase W. Fernandes. eu to tentando atualizar o mais rápido possível, espero que veja a continuação lol. Kissus da yuki

**The Otaku Girl – **Vc axou?xD, também que xei a historia combinou direitinho #.#, eles sempre fazem um casal lindo xD, vc axa ke ela xuta...?xD MUHAHAHA, leia e saberá xD kissus da yuki

**mk-chan160**** –** Oiee, tudo bem xD tudo bem?xD que bom que vc axa isso lol, isso ai, somos gêmeas xDD... vc me entende, ke lindo ç.ç, arigato lol, continuação ai em cima xD, o próx cap, à caminho!

**Vicky – **Arigatou por ter lido , que bom que gostou, lol, espero que estejas aki nos próxs caps e fics também lol. Kissus da yuki

**Aline – **Que bom que vc não leu, assim eh melhor – a autora faz cara maligna – beijos...ooh... um aconteceu ai nesse cap agora, e olhe que foi BEIJO bem beijado xD, que bom que gostou desse cap, espero que goste dos próxs., nya, e gomen por ter demorado pra postar o cap 2 xD, kissus da yuki

**Isabella – **Huhuhuh..., que bom que gostasse #.#, hentai... Se eu disser, vai ser um grande spoiler e vc vai ler, e se eu não disser vc fica irritada e nom lê xD, mas... poderá ter sim MUHAHAHAAH, (isso foi um sim?xD), eu tb adoro hentai xD. Inu, inu.. pegador total, eu xega pensei em fazer miroku e sango o-o, mas ia ficar estranho... ai eu preferi o inu e a gome xD, postarei o mais rápido possível! Kissus da yuki!

**Carol Freitas - ** Esse livro... eu num sei se eh velho ou eh novo, mas eu "ganhei"ele no jornal há uns 3 ou 4 anos o-o, tb axei o livro ótimo lol, vou fazer o máximo pra não demorar! Kissus da yuki!

**Lahh – **Tá massa neah?xD, realmente, ele sempre eh mongol, eh incrível...¬¬, nesse cap vc tirou sus dúvidas o-o, tomara ke tenha lido, pelo menos¬¬, continue a ler, kissus mews xD

**Kazamygb14ª – **Ke bom que gostou lol, tomara que continue lendo¬¬

**GMM – **Pode deixar! Continuarei , espero que continue lendo lol, kissus da yuki

**Ouvedo – **MEME! Sabia ke eu nom entendi nada?oO, esse eh seu novo cap, espero ke goste! Do cap kente MUHAHAHA, e kero ke leia e deixe reviews em todas, ok? XDkissus mews!

Ufa... quanta review o---o... Ainda bem #----#, adoooro xD 

**Agora... as do cap 2!**

**Cap.2:**

**Naná – **Que bom que está gostando DD!, continuação feita, e espero que leia ela! E deixe review de novo xD, kissus da yuki o/

**Mizu e Kimi – **Domo \o\, Mizu, a fic é realmente 99 do livro, claro que eu mudo os nomes, e boto ou tiro algumas frases, pra ficar como os personagens fariam! Ainda bem que gostou , espero vê-la aqui novamente kissus da yuki o/

Neiva – Olha vc aki de novo \o\ - os olhos da escritora brilham – ai está o "próximo capítulo" espero que goste! Ai está o passado sórdido da k-chan TTTT, mas ela superou ne \o\ , espero te ver nesse cap 3 \o\, kissus da yuki o/ 

**Lenah - ** weeee, olha vc akee xD, a viciadaaaaaa \o\, ai está o seu capítulo! MUHAHAHA, espero ke goste, ke deixe review, viu? kissus da yuki \o\

**Marcella – **Noossa, vc foi mesmo?oO, na verdade ele eh em inglês, mas já tá tudinho traduzido, como eu respondi ali em cima o, quer estragar a surpresa neeh!?!? MUHOHOHOH xD, espero que goste desse cap e que deixe mais reviews aki \o\ kissus da yuki o/

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**ufaa... fiquei sem ar agora o-o**

**pelo menos respondi tudinho bunitinho **

**agora vcs esperam mais um bucadinho que eu já tou escrevendo o próximo capítulo! Vou fazer de tudo pra postar o mais rápido possível, ok?**

**Valew por terem lido, e continuem acompanhando mew trabalho ****\o\**

**Kissus da yuki o/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Weeeeeen \o\**

**Gente... eu to demorando.. mas nom eh por querer ç.ç**

**Eu to toda enrolada com umas coisas aqui e mal to entrando no pc...**

**Mas eu to fazendo o máximo pra atualizar meu bebê...**

**Oia gente, a inútil aki teve um erro GRAVE... Kagome tem 26 aninhos, não 24, como eu disse antes... gomen, ok?**

**Gostaram do cap anterior?**

**Passados revelados e reveladores o-o**

**Whatever... eis o cap 4!**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_Inu-Yasha ouviu o som ritmado da respiração de Kagome e sorriu. Ela já estava dormindo e não queria perturbá-la, por isso esperaria alguns minutos antes de deitá-la de novo na cama. Encostando-se confortavelmente nos travesseiros, ele a segurou mais firmemente e fechou os olhos._

**A Rebelde Apaixonada:**

**K**agome acordou se sentindo aquecida. Suspirando, esfregou o rosto contra o travesseiro – e algo no seu nariz a fez pensar que não estava em um travesseiro. Ela o afastou com a mão e seus dedos encontraram mais material... Rijo. Intrigada, abriu os olhos e descobriu que seu 'travesseiro' era o peito de um homem, e o 'material', nada mais do que a pele dele. Além disso, seu 'travesseiro' subia e descia ritmicamente enquanto respirava.

Levantando cuidadosamente a cabeça, ela pôde ver um rosto com a barba por fazer e cabelos pretos despenteados e os reconheceu como sendo os de Inu-Yasha. Arregalou os olhos de surpresa e então pouco a pouco se lembrou de tudo.

Kagome mordeu os lábios e olhou para o corpo que literalmente a envolvia. Sem dúvida se sentira confortável (quem não se sentiria...), pensou. Seu próximo pensamento foi que Inu-Yasha tinha um corpo e tanto. Ela estivera certa; não havia um grama de gordura sobrando nele. Seu olhar começou a percorrer lentamente as pernas longas e coxas fortes, o estômago liso, aquele peito **poderoso **(eu TIVE de grifar isso, gente xD) e os ombros largos. Bronzeado, saudável e perfeito, concluiu.

Ela se perguntou qual seria a sensação de tocar naquela pele bronzeada. Seu coração começou a bater um pouco mais rápido quando teve a idéia de passar a mão no peito de Inu-Yasha.

Prendeu a respiração enquanto passava a mão suavemente no peito nu. A pele era macia, e tocá-la provocou-lhe uma vibração no braço que se espalhou lentamente por todo o seu corpo. Seus sentidos se aguçaram e seu coração disparou.

Kagome estava tão absorta que demorou um pouco para perceber que o peito de Inu-Yasha não estava mais subindo e descendo devagar, mas rápido. O choque de perceber que ele estava acordado a fez erguer a cabeça, surpresa, os olhos azuis encontrando os violetas. O tempo pareceu parar, e então aqueles olhos se fixaram em seus lábios, que tremeram como se ele realmente os tivesse tocado. Kagome não pôde evitar umedecê-los com a ponta da língua. Ofegante, Inu-Yasha passou as mãos por entre seus cabelos negros e a ergueu os poucos centímetros necessários para colar os lábios aos dela.

Não foi um beijo gentil, mas uma invasão sensual que buscava o prazer tanto quanto o dava. Intensidade foi alucinante, porque precia que queriam devorar um ao outro. Kagome sentiu seu corpo respondendo ao estímulo e, ao se grudar instintivamente em Inu-Yasha, também sentiu a forte resposta do corpo dele. Seu estômago se contraiu e ela teve aquela ânsia familiar. E o desejou... desesperadamente.

- Inu-Yasha... – gemeu quando ele afastou os lábios dos dela apenas para encostá-los na base sensível do seu pescoço. Kagome se sentiu zonza, arrastada em um irresistível turbilhão de sensações. Seu coração bateu loucamente...

Mas não foi seu coração que Kagome ouviu, mas o som de batidas insistentes na porta do quarto. Inu-Yasha também devia ter ouvido, porque os dois pararam ao mesmo tempo. Olhando um pra o outro, não podiam acreditar que tinham se deixado levar pela paixão de novo. Mas não houve tempo para discutir aquilo, porque as batidas continuaram, ainda mais insistentes.

- Vou atender. – Alisando sua camisola, recompôs-se o melhor que pôde antes de abrir a porta. Um olhar para trás na direção da cama mostrou-lhe que Inu-Yasha havia desaparecido, e momentos depois ouviu o barulho do chuveiro.

Respirando profundamente, Kagome abriu a porta e deu um grito sufocado ao ver a irmã em pé ao lado de fora.

- Yumi! – exclamou, surpresa e feliz.

Estava tão feliz em ver a irmã mais nova que foi logo lhe dando um abraço.

- É tão bom ver você! Senti muito a sua falta – disse com uma voz emocionada.

- Também senti a sua falta – confessou Yumi, e dessa vez foi ela quem abraçou a irmã. Elas riram e enxugaram as lágrimas, e então Kagome segurou Yumi com o braço estendido.

- Deixe-me olhar pra você. Cresceu tanto que está quase irreconhecível. – A menina desengonçada havia se transformado em uma bela jovem de dezoito anos.

Naquele exato momento, Inu-Yasha saiu pela porta do banheiro, com nada mais do que uma toalha e um sorriso. A visão dele tirou o fôlego de Kagome e fez o rosto dela ficar vermeeeelho...

- Senhoritas... – cumprimentou-as Inu-Yasha com charmoso refinamento, considerando-se a situação.

Kagome decidiu ignorar o máximo possível a falta de roupas de Inu-Yasha.

- Yumi, este é Inu-Yasha. Souta vai se casar com a irmã dele. Inu-Yasha, minha irmã, Yumi.

- Hajimemashite, Yumi. Vou me vestir e depois poderemos conversar sem que Kagome fique vermelha...

- Graças a Kami-sama, seu gosto em relação aos homens está melhor. Nunca gostei do Kouga – acrescentou seriamente, surpreendendo Kagome.

- Não? – balbuciou.

Yumi fechou a cara e fez um sinal negativo com cabeça.

- Ele era um mentiroso. Aposto que não fez metade das coisas que disse que fez.

Subitamente Yumi riu e seu olhar tornou-se brejeiro.

- Mas eu gosto do que vi desse... – comentou, fazendo Kagome rir também. – É maravilhoso(oia que mule safada o-o).

- É indisponível – apressou-se Kagome a dizer.

Inu-Yasha escolheu aquele momento para reaparecer, vestindo as calças do seu terno matutino, blusa de seda branca e gravata-borboleta. Parando perto do divã, pegou as cobertas e o travesseiro que usara para fazer sua cama.

- Venham se sentar aqui – convidou.

- Não posso demorar muito. Papai procurará por mim – preveniu-os Yumi, embora fosse para o divã.

Inu-Yasha jogou as cobertas e o travesseiro na cama e pegou uma das cadeiras. Enquanto Kagome se juntava a sua irmã mais nova no divã.

- Estou feliz por você não ter a Kagome como seu irmão – observou Inu-Yasha, e Yumi suspirou.

- Não é fácil se opor a um homem como o nosso pai. Souta cede sob pressão, e não há ninguém que pressione tão bem quanto o papai.

Kagome era a primeira a saber disso.

- Sinto por não ter estado presente para ajudar.

- Você teve de ir embora. Eu compreendi isso – disse Yumi, eximindo Kagome da tentativa de se justificar. – Quando papai disse que estávamos proibidos de vê-la ou falar com você, fiquei zangada. Realmente lamento muito não ter falado com você ontem à noite, mas papai esta vigiando, e se eu tentasse infernizaria a vida da mamãe. Então esperei até hoje de manhã e saí de mansinho.

Inu-Yasha sorriu.

- Parece que as mulheres de sua família são decididas. Terei de tomar cuidado com o que digo perto de vocês duas.

- Ah, eu sou uma santa perto de Kagome – contestou Yumi. – Nem tente atravessar o caminho dela quando está furiosa.

- Eu não sou a mesma pessoa, Yumi – disse, voltando-se para a irmã. – Aprendi do modo mais difícil a não ser boba. O mundo não parou nesses oito anos.

- Porque não manteve contato?

- Não porque Naraku disse para eu não fazer isso, mas porque achei que seria melhor para vocês eu ficar longe.

- De certo modo foi, até recentemente – confirmou Yumi, e seu rosto se anuivou.

O coração de Kagome ficou apertado.

- O que aconteceu?

Yumi abriu a boca para explicar, mas o relógio no console da lareira começou a dar hora, e ela se ergueu de um salto.

- Já são oito e meia! Não posso falar mais agora, Kagome. Papai pediu o café da manhã no quarto para todos nós, por isso é melhor eu ir. Falaremos de novo, eu prometo – disse, dirigindo-se à porta.

- Espere até eu ver se o caminho está livre – pediu Inu-Yasha, indo até a porta e olhando de relance para os dois lados do corredor. – Hai.

As duas mulheres se deram um rápido abraço e Yumi foi embora.

- É uma boa garota – observou Inu-Yasha, fechando novamente a porta. – Acho engraçado um homem mandão como o Onigumo ter duas filhas bastante fortes para se opor a ele. Ele não devia esperar que Souta fosse mais fraco.

- Devia sim. Toda essa vontade de ser mais forte vem do lado da família dele. Souta puxou à nossa mãe – respondeu Kagome com grande ironia. Eles se entreolharam e riram, mas quando pararam de rir se lembraram do que a chegada de Yumi havia interrompido, e o ar ao seu redor começou a ficar carregado de eletricidade.

Kagome passou a língua pelos lábios e se controlou.

- O que aconteceu... foi um erro – declarou firmemente.

Inu-Yasha logo se pôs de acordo com ela.

- Eu não poderia concordar mais com você.

Kagome cruzou os braços protetoramente.

- Eu farei o papel que prometi, mas teremos de manter distância. Não quero que isso aconteça pela terceira vez.

- Concordo totalmente com você, meu bem. Essa atração física entre nós também não estava nos meus planos – admitiu. – Descobrir esse fogo inesperado em você não ajuda (e é só nela eh?u.ú). Eu estaria melhor se o gelo em suas veias não tivesse derretido!

- Eu nunca tive gelo nas veias. Isso era invenção sua. Se parecia gelada, era porque _detestava _você!

- Meu bem, nós dois estaríamos melhor se você não tivesse parado de me detestar – retrucou Inu-Yasha.

- Não parei. Na verdade, neste momento detesto tanto quanto antes!

- Então por que deixou que eu a beijasse?

Ela ficou boquiaberta de raiva.

- Está insinuando que tudo isso foi culpa minha?! Você deveria aprender a ficar com as mãos paradas!

- Eu ficaria, se você não me desse corda!!!

Kagome apertou os olhos furiosamente.

- Então a culpa é minha!!!

- Eu não disse isso.

- Não claramente, mas entendi muito bem a mensagem! Kuso, nada teria acontecido se você não tivesse me beijado na noite passada!

- Pare com isso, Kagome. Nenhum de nós esperava a reação que teve. E já que estamos falando neste assunto, quem foi mesmo que passou a mão pelo meu corpo há menos de uma hora (ui... essa dueu...)?

É claro que Kagome não tinha uma resposta para lhe dar. Inu-Yasha estava dormindo. A idéia fora dela.

- Obrigada por me jogar isso na cara!!!

Inu-Yasha deu um passo impaciente na direção de Kagome, mas ela deu um para trás.

- Eu não ia tocar em você – protestou ele.

- Claro, eu não ia dar a você essa chance!

- Agora estás sendo ridícula. Eu não tenho a intenção de tocar em você... desse modo... nunca mais – retrucou ele.

- Não sabe como eu fico feliz em ouvir isso! – disse Kagome bufando.

Seguiu-se um incômodo silêncio, durante o qual eles se observaram com cautela. Essa era uma situação nova, e nenhum dos dois queria provocar outro incidente. Inu-Yasha olhou para o corpo de Kagome.

- Você pode ajudar se vestindo, ou pretende ficar assim o dia inteiro? – perguntou sarcasticamente, apontando para a camisola dela. Não foi a primeira vez em que Kagome se sentiu tentada a bater-lhe.

- É claro que não. Vou tomar um banho e me vestir, e depois vamos procurar sua irmã.

Kagome pegou sua roupa e se dirigiu ao banheiro sem olhar diretamente para Inu-Yasha, mas teve a sensação de que ele ficou olhando para ela o tempo todo, o que lhe causou um frio na espinha. Somente com a porta do banheiro fechada se livrou dessa sensação. Ela pendurou o vestido na porta, tirou a camisola e entrou debaixo do chuveiro. A água quente era revigorante e ficou um tempo em pé ali, deleitando-se.

Contudo, enquanto estava em pé, voltou a pensar em Inu-Yasha e no fato de ter correspondido a ele. Não havia como isso acontecera? Kagome apostaria que nunca sentiria nada por Inu-Yasha. Ela o detestava, assim como detestava a atitude dele em relação às mulheres. Ou...?

Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, saberia que a atração não havia surgido agora. Sempre havia existido, sem ser reconhecida. Eles brigavam há tanto tempo que nenhum dos dois se dera conta de que isso mascarava o que estavam descobrindo ser uma forte atração mútua, oculta porque nenhum dos dois quisera reconhecê-la. Eles a consideraram aversão ainda indesejada, porque continuavam a ser as mesmas pessoas. Só que seria ainda mais difícil ignorá-la porque a tinham experimentado. Felizmente as coisas não tinham ido longe demais. Eles poderiam reverter a situação. Pelo menos haviam concordado com isso.

Com uma renovada determinação, Kagome se lavou, se enxugou com a toalha mais macia que já havia usado e se vestiu com um vestido esvoaçante cor de lavanda. Ela saiu do banheiro se sentindo muito mais confiante, mas teve essa confiança perigosamente abalada pela visão de Inu-Yasha em pé diante da penteadeira escovando os cabelos. Os movimentos dele esticavam a seda da camisa sobre o ombro musculoso, o que a fez lembrar da sensação de tocá-lo. Kagome ficou com a boca seca.

Os olhos de Inu-Yasha encontraram os delas no espelho, e Kagome os desviou rapidamente.

- Onde estão meus sapatos? – Ela pôs a mão na cabeça e olhou para baixo, mentindo, censurando-se mentalmente por se permitir ter aquele pensamento erótico. – Ah, ali – ela os pegou – sua mãe estará com a sua irmã? – perguntou Kagome preocupada, se levantando e pondo nas orelhas pequenos brincos de brilhante.

Inu-Yasha riu.

- Minha mãe nunca aparece antes do almoço. Abrirá uma exceção hoje, mas mesmo assim não deve aparecer antes das onze. Se nós nos apresarmos, devemos conseguir ficar um pouco a sós com Hana antes da chegada das damas. Você já está pronta?

- Hai – disse Kagome dirigindo-se à porta.

- Eu mesmo só queria pôr o paletó deste terno no último minuto... – comentou com ar de desagrado, saindo do quarto e dirigindo-se ao corredor.

- Esse terno fica bem em você – teve de admitir Kagome.

Ele a olhou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- As regras permitem elogios?

- Eu já lhe elogiei antes – salientou Kagome andando ao lado dele.

- Mas isso foi antes de descobrirmos que nos sentíamos atraídos um pelo outro – retrucou, deixando-a nervosa.

- Não permitem comentários desse tipo – declarou.

- Enfiarmos nossas cabeças na areia não irá adiantar.

Kagome sabia disso, ainda assim...

- Podemos não discutir esse assunto agora? – implorou, apertando o passo para acompanhá-lo. – Onde diabos fica o quarto da sua irmã? Na lua?

- No outro lado da casa. Hana prefere as montanhas. Morre de medo de água.

- É uma pena!

- É uma pena ninguém ter afogado o pai dela. Ele tinha a idéia de que ensinar a filha a nadar era atirá-la no fundo! – explicou Inu-Yasha, deixando claro de que não gostava do seu ex-padrasto.

- Foi o segundo marido da sua mãe, ne?

- Hai. Era um flautista de renome internacional, mas não valia grande coisa como ser humano. Felizmente, Hana herdou seu talento e não seu ego. Chegamos.

Inu-Yasha parou diante de uma porta e deu uma série de batidas. Vedo Kagome observá-lo com surpresa, deu de ombros.

- Todos nós temos nossas próprias batidas. Assim, a pessoa do quarto decide se que ou não abrir a porta.

Kagome retorceu os lábios.

- Quem vocês tentam evitar?

- Na maioria das vezes, nossa mãe. – Ele deu uma gargalhada, e pareceu tão jovem e belo que o coração de Kagome bateu mais rápido.

Provavelmente o rosto dela mostrou algo, porque Inu-Yasha franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Daijobu?

- Deve ter sido algo que eu comi – inventou rapidamente.

- Você não comeu nada.

Havia momento em que a persistência de Inu-Yasha podia ser irritante.

- Então deve ser estômago vazio – disse ela, e ficou aliviada ao ouvir a porta abrir.

- Francamente Inu-Yasha, onde você estava? Eu esperava que viesse antes – queixou-se Hana, olhando para fora e vendo Kagome – Oh!

Inu-Yasha deu um passo para frente, empurrando levemente a irmã para dentro do quarto.

- Florzinha, esta é Kagome. Kagome, esta é Florzinha – apresentou-as.

- Prazer em conhecê-la – murmurou Kagome polidamente, seguindo-os e fechando a porta a um sinal de cabeça de Inu-Yasha.

- O prazer é meu – disse Hana. Então fechou a cara para o irmão e afastou as mãos dele. – Pare com isso!

- Sinto muito, querida, mas precisamos falar com você a sós e não queremos ser vistos entrando aqui.

- Por quê? O que você fez? – perguntou ela desconfiadamente.

- Porque você sempre acha que eu fiz alguma coisa?

- Porque você é um canalha – respondeu Hana.

Sem saber o quanto duraria aquela brincadeira de irmãos, Kagome pigarreou para atrair a atenção deles.

- Olhe o que nós fizemos. Estamos chateando a sua... amiga – a hesitação foi atenuada por um sorriso amistoso.

- Kagome é mais que uma amiga – corrigiu-a Inu-Yasha, e Hana olhou para ele.

- Eu só estava tentando ser gentil – disse por entre os dentes.

- Não precisa se preocupar – interrompeu Kagome. – Conheço os defeitos do seu irmão – acrescentou afavelmente.

Hana fechou a cara.

- Eu não entendo.

- Mas não entenderá – declarou Inu-Yasha, levando-a pelo braço para uma cadeira próxima e a convidando a se sentar. – Nós queremos falar com você sobre Onigumo.

Hana não podia ter ficado mais surpresa.

- Onigumo? Por quê?

- Em primeiro lugar, Kagome é filha dele – disse Inu-Yasha de cara, e sua irmã pestanejou.

- Filha dele? Mas eu pensei... – Hana olhou fixamente para Kagome deixando a frase incompleta.

- Que ele só tinha uma filha? – Kagome a completou, sentando-se em uma cadeira vazia. – Isso é porque ele me deserdou há anos. Bateu a porta na minha cara e disse para eu nunca mais aparecer, porque escolhi seguir meu próprio caminho. Eu passei a usar o sobrenome de solteira da minha mãe, Higurashi.

Hana a estivera olhando atentamente.

- Hai, agora que você está dizendo isso, posso ver a semelhança entre você e Yumi.

- Onegai, não pense que eu estou aqui para convencê-la a não se casar, porque não estou. Seu irmão me pediu para falar com você sobre a família para qual vai entrar, e isso é tudo. Veja bem, Naraku, meu... pai, é um homem muito... convincente.

Hana olhou para seu irmão e depois para Kagome, e esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu sempre achei que Onigumo era um tirano – disse com todas as letras.

- É mesmo? – perguntou Kagome, pasma.

- Nunca pensei em chamá-lo de Naraku, mas esse é um bom nome para ele¹ - acrescentou com um riso irônico, olhando para Kagome. – Foi bom você ter vindo, mas não precisava. Há muito tempo sei como é Onigumo. Seu irmão, Souta, é um homem decente, mas sempre que entra em contato com o seu pai, muda. Ele tem consciência de que é intimidado por seu pai, e então se torna irritado e agressivo. Não é o homem que seu pai gostaria que fosse, e tem ataques de ansiedade por causa disso. Mas, quando está comigo, é outra pessoa diferente, calmo e gentil. Souta é talentoso. Você sabia que ele é um aquarelista brilhante?

Kagome fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Não. Tudo o que meu pai considera "coisas de maricas" é proibido na casa dele.

Um olhar determinado surgiu no rosto de Hana.

- Talvez na casa dele, mas não na minha. Eu amo o Souta, e assim que nos casarmos pretendo livrá-lo da influência do seu pai.

A declaração inesperada, feita com tanta determinação, comoveu Kagome. Ela olhou para a sua futura cunhada com um crescente respeito.

- Então, você o ama.

Hana franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas.

- Eu não me casaria com ele se não o amasse. Isso a surpreende?

- Iie – apressou a dizer Kagome. – Alguém me falou que você poderia estar se casando para fugir da sua mãe – acrescentou, lançando um olhar penetrante para Inu-Yasha.

- Vai me pagar por isso – prometeu ele.

- Ah, é? E pode me dizer como?

- Vou pensar em alguma coisa.

Acompanhando com interesse a discussão, Hana riu.

- Inu-Yasha tem essa idéia do amor de do casamento. Um não existe e o outro não dura. – Ela olhou para o irmão com ternura. – Houve um tempo em que eu não tinha certeza, mas agora tenho. O amor existe, e os casamentos nem sempre fracassam, mas é preciso um esforço para que dêem certo. Nossos pais acharam mais fácil fugir do que assumir um real compromisso um com o outro. O casamento deles fracassou, mas não vou deixar que o meu fracasse. Um dia você também pensará assim, Inu-Yasha.

Seu irmão se apressou em fazer um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Eu não estou em busca do amor – disse, o que fez Hana sorrir.

- Que bom! Porque é justamente quando a gente o encontra. Eu gostaria de estar lá para ver no momento em que você também sentir o efeito da velha magia!

Inu-Yasha riu com ela.

- Isso nunca vai acontecer – insistiu, pegando a mão da irmã e a fazendo se levantar. – É melhor irmos embora. O tempo está passando e você tem de se arrumar. – Ele lhe deu um forte abraço. – Seja feliz.

- Eu pretendo ser – respondeu Hana com uma voz comovida quando o irmão a soltou.

Em um impulso, Kagome a abraçou também.

- Souta tem muita sorte.

- Eu é que tenho – corrigiu-a Hana. – Vá nos visitar. Inu-Yasha lhe dará nosso endereço.

- Primeiro pergunte à Souta se eu posso ir, mas obrigada pelo convite. Foi gentil.

Parecendo perturbada com a reação de Kagome, Hana segurou as mãos dela.

- Não posso imaginar como deve ser ficar longe da família. Sei que eu sofreria muito, como sei que você deve ter sofrido. Mas acabou. Confie em mim, Souta vai querer ver você.

Kagome não acreditava nisso, mas não estragaria o dia de Hana dizendo o que pensava.

- Talvez você possa fazer milagres.

Eles foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta.

- Devem ser minhas damas de honra para me ajudar a me vestir. Mamãe também virá logo.

- O que significa que devemos ir embora – disse Inu-Yasha com ironia. – Vejo você na igreja, Florzinha.

Eles deixaram Hana nas mãos das quatro damas de honra e voltaram por onde tinham ido.

- Tenho de reconhecer que minha irmãzinha me surpreendeu – comentou Inu-Yasha.

- É porque não é mais uma irmãzinha. Ela cresceu. Como Yumi. Nós pensávamos que conhecíamos, mas não realmente.

**To be continued...**

**¹Naraku – Se não me engano, Naraku significa fundo do inferno.**

**Dicionário:**

**Hajimemashite -** Nesse caso, significa "Prazer em conhecê-la"

**Kami-sama – **Deus

**Hai – **Sim

**Kuso – **Merda; droga

**Ne – **Equivalenteao nosso "né"

**Daijobu? – **Você está bem? (nesse caso, não usei o "ka" por já ter interrogação)

**Hana – **Flor

**Onegai – **Por favor

**Iie – **Não

**Espero não ter esquecido de nada... .---------.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Tomara que eu num tenha errado em nada ai...**

**Foi um capítulo pequeno... Eu ia fazer maior, mas não consegui esperar para terminá-lo e postá-lo! #--#**

**To com tanto sono que num vo nem comentar sobre esse cap xD**

**Respondendo às reviews! **

**Valéria dos Santos do Carmo: **Eu também acho \o\, essa história é tãããããão perfeita #--#

**Neiva: **Ele tinha que ser o "vilão" da história neh... xD, mas eu fiquei no meio termo se botava ele sendo ou não o pai da kagome, mas eu acho que agradei ;

**Lilica-chan – **Que bom que resolveu ler veremos tudo nos próximos capítulos de A Rebelde Apaixonada! (nossa, parece apresentadora de seriado xD)

**Isabella – **Nya, eu? Malvada? ;( chama a amanda de malvada xD, isso eh verdade, ta vendo? Neh lindo? O talvez já ta ficando bem mais aparente agora .---. Mais emoções no próximo capitulo

**Agome chan – **Que bom que agradei Agome-chan ;, eu num faço ideia de quantos caps eu vou colocar, porque as vezes eu faço grandes, as vezes pequenos e ai num da pra faze rum padrão... Quando o for o último, vc vai ver xD ;

**Sacerdotiza – **Perdoada xD, estarei esperando você nos próximos caps! \o\

**Uchiha Lara – **Veio xDDD, gostiedo jeito simples de mata-lo xD, ah, esse papel ate eu faria xD... Você dizum pouco e eu digo bastante galanteador...MUHAAHHA, to fazendo o máximo para não demorar ;

**Mizu e Kimi – **Fofinhooo , espero vc nos próximos caps...!

**Natsume-aya-chan – **Ice kagome foi ótima xP(se a porta não tivesse batido teriam mais emoções... xDDD) Nós naum suportaríamos... a Kagome foi muito guerreira nessa vida... Pode ser neh xD... Arigatoo!!! Espero vc aqui denovooooo!

**Gheisinha Kinomoto – **Quebom que gostou , se tivesse espaço eu tava o miroku e a sango aqui amo eles xD, atualizando o mais rápido possível, espero vc aki!!

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Espero mais reviews nos próximo caps, gente ç.ç**

**Mas adorei os comentários **

**Estou tentando digitar tudo rapidinho pra dar pra vcs mais emoções de "a rebelde apaixonada"!**

**Espero todos aqui \o\**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


	5. Chapter 5

**- a demorada – **

**Gomen gente, eu já expliquei a demora neh?ç.ç**

**No cap passado eu axo ke nom errei nada :D(pelo menos isso...)**

**E pelo visto vcs amaram akele cap .----.**

**14 reviews num dia – emocionada – **

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_- Tenho de reconhecer que minha irmãzinha me surpreendeu – comentou Inu-Yasha._

_- É porque não é mais uma irmãzinha. Ela cresceu. Como Yumi. Nós pensávamos que conhecíamos, mas não realmente._

**A Rebelde Apaixonada:**

**A** cerimônia do casamento foi linda. A noiva estava radiante e o noivo parecia nervoso. Kagome e Inu-Yasha se sentaram do lado da igreja onde estava a noiva. Se Kagome olhasse à direita, poderia ver seus pais e Yumi no banco da frente da igreja, mas até onde pôde dizer, nenhuma das duas olhou na direção dela. Sem dúvida seu pai impusera outra lei.

A igreja estava cheia de parentes e convidados, e por isso Kagome se viu apertada contra Inu-Yasha (como se ela nem tivesse gostando...). Ela tentou conseguir mais espaço para si mesma, mas isso só teve o efeito de encostar sua coxa na dele. Manobra que provocou um olhar zombeteiro dele e a fez desistir. Mas o calor que emanava de Inu-Yasha era impossível de ser ignorado, como o era o aroma do perfume (mulé fogosa .--.).

Quando a cerimônia terminou e eles se levantaram para seguir os noivos para fora da igreja, onde seriam tiradas as fotografias, Kagome teria preferido caminhar sozinha, mas percebeu que Kikyou os observava e foi forçada a pegar o braço de Inu-Yasha e se pendurar nele com mais força do que desejaria.

Eles saíram com o resto das pessoas, mas isso não foi um alívio para Kagome. Para seu profundo constrangimento, Inu-Yasha insistiu em que o acompanhasse em todas as fotos.

- Você é parte da família, mesmo se apenas uns poucos de nós sabem disso – informou-a quando ela tentou protestar. – Tem mais direito do que muitos de estar aqui.

Ela não teve uma resposta para isso. E ver a irritação no rosto de Naraku a fez se sentir melhor. É claro que não se moveu quando a família do noivo foi chamada, porque isso levantaria algumas questões bem difíceis.

Contudo, não teve como escapar do tradicional cumprimento aos noivos e seus parentes diretos, quando os convidados foram para o hotel onde seria a recepção. Se alguém achou estranho a noiva cumprimentá-la tão afetuosamente quanto cumprimentou o irmão enquanto o noivo mal tocou em sua mão, ninguém fez qualquer comentário.

Naturalmente, Kikyou aproveitou a situação para beijar Inu-Yasha com um entusiasmo exagerado, o que tornou a expressão de Inu no Taishou um pouco sombria, pesar de Inu-Yasha se afastar quase que imediatamente (acho que foi um beijo na bochecha, viu gente?o-o). Ao seu lado, Kagome pôde sentir a raiva dele, e quando chegou a sua vez de cumprimentar a outra mulher apertou-lhe fortemente a mão para forçá-la a olhar para ela.

- Faça isso de novo, senhorita Taishou, e se arrependerá mais do que imagina – prometeu Kagome em voz baixa, com um sorriso amistoso que não correspondia às suas palavras.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer! – protestou Kikyou fazendo-se de inocente e tentando soltar sua mão sem chamar atenção.

- Eu não sou Inu-Yasha, Kikyou, e não tenho dificuldades em falar sem rodeios – Kagome teve tempo de dizer antes de finalmente soltar a mão da outra mulher e seguir em frente.

Isso levou à sua irmã, que lhe deu um sorriso rápido e um aperto de mão ainda mais rápido. Onigumo era o próximo, e Kagome tentou apertar a mão dele.

- Naraku – disse friamente, antes de passar para sua mãe. Mizuumi Youkai estava visivelmente nervosa, olhando para todos os lados, menos para a filha mais velha, o que entristeceu Kagome.

- Souta está muito bonito hoje, haha-ue. Deve se orgulhar dele – disse, esperando que sua mãe dissesse alguma coisa.

Ela hesitou, mas finalmente olhou para filha.

- Ah, sim... Ano...

- Mizuumi – censurou-a rispidamente Onigumo, fazendo sua mulher empalidecer.

- Oh, querido!

Kagome poderia tê-lo matado por isso, mas teve pena da mãe e, desafiando o homem em pé ao lado dela, deu-lhe um rápido abraço.

- Aishiteru – sussurrou-lhe, e então se virou rapidamente.

Sua vista estava turvada por lágrimas não derramadas, e felizmente Inu-Yasha a pegou pela cintura e a afastou do grupo perto da porta, porque não conseguia enxergar para onde estava indo.

- Vamos, tome isto. – Ele pôs uma taça na mão de Kagome e ela tomou um gole do que se revelou um ótimo champanhe.

- Sinto muito por isso – desculpou-se um pouco depois, quando se recompôs. – Eu detesto ver minha mãe tão intimidada, mas realmente não consigo me lembrar dela de outro modo.

- Porque ela não se separa dele? – Inu-Yasha fez uma pergunta óbvia.

- Porque ele a dominou tanto que não consegue fazer nada sem a aprovação dele. Além disso, a família e o lar são tudo que ela tem. Se algum dia minha mãe teve qualquer coragem, a esta altura ele já tirou dela – respondeu Kagome desalentadamente.

- Ainda bem que você se livrou dele a tempo – observou Inu-Yasha.

- Uh – respondeu ela com um profundo suspiro.

- Então agora tudo que nós temos que fazer é nos certificarmos de que sua irmã se livrará dele também – continuou Inu-Yasha, fazendo-a erguer os olhos.

- Nós? – perguntou intrigada.

- Estava achando que eu ia deixar você lutar por ela sozinha? – perguntou Inu-Yasha , e o coração de Kagome saltou no peito dela.

- Essa não é sua, Inu-Yasha.

- Agora é – insistiu ele calmamente, e Kagome não sabia se devia ficar feliz ou zangada.

A risada dela soou estranha até aos seus próprios ouvidos.

- Por que sua irmã se casou com o meu irmão?

O olhar que lhe lançou foi irresistível.

- Porque não pretendo deixar esse homem magoá-la mais, meu bem. O que faz com a sua irmã a magoa, e isso é tudo que preciso saber. Entendeu?

Ah, ela havia entendido tudo muito bem, mas não conseguia acreditar. Dara a impressão de que se importava com o que ela sentia, e não esperava isso. De ninguém, muito menos de Inu-Yasha no Taishou. Ela não tinha a mínima do que dizer.

- Por que você está fazendo isso?

- Porque alguém tem que fazer – respondeu ele energicamente.

Kagome tomou fôlego.

- Eu estou achando difícil ver você como um cavaleiro em um cavalo branco.

A risada dele foi irônica.

- Isso é porque você me pintou como um detestável Don Juan desde que me conheceu. Se eu realizasse uma boa ação, você a teria ignorado.

- Você está certo, e peço desculpas – ela curvou meio corpo e depois se ergueu – você não é totalmente mau.

- Um elogio chocho – explicou ele divertido.

Kagome teve que sorrir, arrependida.

- É difícil me desfazer da imagem que tenho de você.

Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

- É a imagem que estou fazendo anotações na minha caderneta de telefones de mulheres?

Dito daquela forma, aquilo realmente pareceu um estereótipo ridículo.

- É melhor que você veja assim – admitiu ela relutantemente.

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer – observou Inu-Yasha. – Estou tentando continuar a ver você como uma megera de sangue gelado, mas esses seus olhos azuis e sensuais estão me atrapalhando!

Todo o corpo de Kagome pareceu estremecer quando ela o ouviu descrevê-la daquela maneira, e ela sentiu seu rosto ficando quente.

- Yamette, Inu-Yasha! – disse veemente. – Eu não sou... o que disse!

- Meu bem, você deveria tentar se ver da posição em que estou – disse ele com uma voz rouca, fazendo seus nervos vibrarem alucinantemente.

Ela não ousaria, quando estava tendo seus próprios problemas. Quando ele era apenas Inu-Yasha no Taishou, um desprezível mulherengo, ela podia ignorá-lo e seguir seu caminho. Desde que se tornara Inu-Yasha, o homem que fazia seu sangue ferver, não sabia o que fazer com ele, e era impossível ignorá-lo. Agora ela também tinha de ignorar o fato de que ele a achava sensual.

Havia coisas nele das quais suspeitara, e sempre que descobria uma nova, sua idéia dele mudava, tornando impossível não apreciá-lo. Como agora, por exemplo. Inu-Yasha não a estava observando, dando-lhe chance de observá-lo sem que ele o percebesse. Havia rugas ao lado dos seus olhos e boca que sugeriam que ele ria fácil e freqüentemente. Ela gostava de homens que riam. Seu pai era um homem sério, muito cheio de si para pôr em risco sua dignidade rindo. Além disso, os olhos de Inu-Yasha brilhavam com pensamentos que em geral guardava para si mesmo. Fisicamente, ele parecia **poderoso **(grifei de novo gente xD), mas ela sabia o quanto podia ser gentil, e aquilo era muito excitante (O—O).

- Está vendo dois de mim? – A pergunta sarcástica chegou-lhe aos ouvidos despertando-a de seu devaneio.

Naturalmente, ela ergueu a cabeça e os olhos azuis encontraram os violetas. Kagome estava se acostumando com a emoção que sentia sempre que isso acontecia, o que não impedia seus ossos de tremerem.

- Não, graças a Kami-sama. Um de você basta!

Os lábios de Inu-Yasha se contraíram.

- É mesmo? Eu achei que você poderia estar memorizando as minhas feições para poder sonhar comigo depois.

- Eu não preciso fazer isso. Seu rosto é inesquecível. É mais provável que me faça ter um pesadelo do que um bom sonho.

- Isso não foi gentil. E também não é verdade – observou ele naturalmente, nem um pouco ofendido. – Você não tem mais medo de mim do que eu de você. Lembre-se de que sei o que faz você ter pesadelos, e eu não estou neles.

- Nesse caso é muita pretensão da sua parte achar que eu ia querer sonhar com você – disse Kagome em seu tom mais frio, o que apenas o fez rir.

- Meu bem, eu duvido muito que possa me tirar da sua cabeça mais do que eu posso tirar você da minha – observou Inu-Yasha secamente, e ela entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Inu-Yasha estava ocupando demais seus pensamentos.

- Bem! – exclamou ela com falsa animação. – Isso não está sendo como eu esperava!

- Alguém deve estar se divertindo muito à nossa custa, não acha? (com certeza, eu estou XD) Estamos brigando desde que nos encontramos e, no entanto, desde ontem, tudo que quero é ficar a sós com você em algum lugar fechado, rasgar suas roupas e me entregar a uma atividade que, eu garanto, dará a nós dois muito prazer (CACETADA O---O).

Imediatamente Kagome visualizou exatamente o que ele havia descrito, e isso fez sua temperatura subir.

- Dá para notar que você não é nada modesto em relação à sua performance sexual – conseguiu dizer razoavelmente calma, quando sentia tudo menos calma.

- Até agora ninguém reclamou.

- Bem, sempre há uma primeira vez.

Inu-Yasha deu uma gargalhada.

- Você está ofegante demais para reclamar!

Kagome quase ficou sufocada ao ouvir aquilo. Era a coisa mais arrogante que ele já havia dito.

- Se eu fosse você, olhava para onde estava pisando, para não tropeçar em seu próprio ego!

- Só estou dizendo a verdade.

- Bem, yamette. Você não está ajudando a esfriar as coisas.

Ele deu de ombros.

- É o mal de ter uma imaginação fértil, Minha mente insiste em ver as possibilidades em Technicolor.

Kagome ergueu uma das mãos, cautelosamente.

- Não me diga. Não quero ouvir. Mas você tem razão no que diz a respeito de uma coisa – estão se divertindo conosco (ô si estamos...). O que eu não daria para o chão se abrir agora! – disse ironicamente.

O som da risada de Inu-Yasha repercutiu nos nervos de Kagome. Alguém certamente devia estar se divertindo como nunca na vida (me chamo alguém MUHAHAH).

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Depois de consumir boa comida e bom vinho com um apetite inesperado, Kagome se sentia muito mais relaxada e em paz com o mundo (comer é bom, neh? .). Felizmente, a disposição dos lugares à mesa havia sido tradicional, por isso a família de Kagome se sentou à mesa principal com a de Inu-Yasha. Ela e Inu-Yasha estavam em uma mesa suficientemente distante para permitir a Kagome esquecer sua família temporariamente. Os outros convidados em sua mesa eram primos distantes de Inu-Yasha.

Os inevitáveis discursos e brindes tinham terminado e agora os convidados começavam a se misturar de novo e a ficar desinibidos. Uma banda chegou e começou a tocar música dançante, e pouco a pouco os casais se dirigiram à pista de dança. Kagome viu-se constantemente tirada para dançar pelos parentes de Inu-Yasha. Finalmente alegou exaustão e voltou para a mesa. Inu-Yasha já estava lá, embora ela ocasionalmente o tivesse visto dançando enquanto estava na pista.

Inu-Yasha a observou se atirando na cadeira e tomando um gole muito necessário da sua taça de vinho branco, agora morno.

- Eu não sabia que você era tão popular – comentou friamente, Kagome olhou para a cara fechada dele e caiu na risada.

- Não acredito que está com ciúmes! – disse, encorajada pelo vinho, embora longe de estar bêbada.

- Com ciúmes, não, mas não achei graça em ver você ser afagada por tantos de meus parentes – corrigiu-a calmamente, embora Kagome estivesse notado alguma irritação nas palavras dele.

- Eu não fui afagada, como você disse tão delicadamente... – ela olhou para o lado e deu um risinho – mentira. Um de seus tios tentou me afagar, mas ele havia bebido demais. – Ela logo lamentou ter mencionado aquilo.

- Você devia ter dado um tapa no meio das fuças dele – declarou "delicadamente", e Kagome o olhou totalmente surpresa.

- Ele só estava sendo amigável.

- Estava sendo atrevido e não gostei disso (ai que lindo ).

Kagome ficou de queixo caído.

- Então dê você mesmo o tapa na cara dele – replicou sagazmente. – Inu-Yasha, você está sendo ridículo – acrescentou irritadamente, embora em seu íntimo (só no íntimo?) estivesse um pouco satisfeita com a reação dele. Isso a deixou confusa, porque é claro que não queria que ele sentisse ciúmes. Não havia nada entre eles, exceto a atração recém-descoberta.

Inu-Yasha não ficou impressionado.

- Posso lembrá-la de que deveria estar aqui comigo?

Ela estava começando a ficar aborrecida.

- Eu estou com você, Inu-Yasha, mas está me fazendo lamentar isso – disse bruscamente.

- Arrufos de namorados? – A pergunta maldosa de Kikyou pagou os dois de surpresa. Eles estavam tão envolvidos em sua discussão que não a ouviram chegar.

- Você tem _mesmo_ o hábito de ouvir conversas particulares? – perguntou para a outra mulher, fulminando-a com os olhos.

- Na verdade, querida, não estou nem um pouco interessada na sua conversa. Vim tirar Inu-Yasha para dançar – respondeu Kikyou desdenhosamente, dando o seu sorriso mais sedutor. – É uma inocente dança, Inu, em nome do dever... Que mal pode haver nisso? – disse "inocentemente", deixando Inu-Yasha sem escolha.

Ele se levantou com um sorriso tenso.

- Que nunca digam que eu me recusei a cumprir o meu dever – observou, deixando Kikyou seguir na frente para a pista. Ela se afastou com um aceno e um sorriso altivo.

Kagome chegou à conclusão de que realmente detestava Kikyou no Taishou. A mulher era perigosa e, a julgar pelas experiências passadas de Inu-Yasha, faria qualquer coisa para conquistar seu homem. Mas havia muito pouco que pudesse fazer na pista de dança com toda a família ao redor, por isso Kagome aproveitou oportunidade para ir ao vestiário feminino. Estava sentada diante de uma das penteadeiras quando a porta se abriu de novo e Yumi entrou.

- Achei que eu nunca teria uma chance de falar com você – disse Yumi, depois que elas se abraçaram. - Este é o único lugar em que nem mesmo o papai ousaria ir! – acrescentou com uma risada.

Kagome riu também, mas percebeu que elas não tinham muito tempo, e havia algo que queria desesperadamente saber.

- Então, o que você ia me contar esta manhã? O que aconteceu?

Yumi suspirou profundamente.

- Eu conheci um rapaz, Kagome. Ele se chama Kyo Sumine e está cursando o último ano de direito. Kyo é maravilhoso e... eu o amo tanto que dói – disse apaixonadamente, segurando as mãos de Kagome.

Kagome pôde ver aonde isso iria levar, e sentiu um aperto no coração.

- Naraku tem outros planos para você – disse categoricamente.

- Como sabe disso? – perguntou Yumi surpresa, e Kagome estremeceu, solidarizando-se com ela.

- Ele me contou ontem à noite.

- Esteve com ele?

- Ah, uh... – confirmou Kagome com uma expressão de desagrado.

Yumi pareceu desanimada.

- Ele me deu uma lista de nomes de homens e quer que eu escolha um deles como marido. Não dá para acreditar! Isso é totalmente medieval!

- Você contou a ele sobre Kyo? – perguntou Kagome.

- Não tive coragem. Fiquei com medo do que poderia fazer. Kyo queria falar com ele, mas eu sabia que não ia adiantar. Agora papai está me pressionando e não sei o que fazer.

Kagome sabia, mas dependia de uma resposta.

- Kyo ama você?

O rosto de Yumi se tornou tão radiante que dispensava palavras.

- Uh. Mas ele não é rico e nem vem de uma família importante. Otoo-sama nunca concordaria. Nunca... E Eu pensei em fugir, mas Kyo mora com outros dois estudantes. Eu não tinha para onde ir...

- Agora tem – corrigiu-a firmemente Kagome. – A minha casa. – Ela procurou uma caneta em sua bolsa e pegou um lenço de papel de uma caixa próxima. Escreveu rapidamente e o entregou à irmã. – Aqui está o meu endereço. Esconda isso em um lugar seguro. Assim que puder, saia de casa e me procure. Naraku não pode impedir você de fazer isso. Tens dezoito anos, e és maior de idade para sair de casa.

A expressão de Yumi demonstrou alívio, mas também uma certa preocupação.

- Mas, Kagome, tem certeza? Se papai descobrir vai ficar furioso.

- Ele não pode fazer nada contra mim, Yumi – garantiu-lhe imediatamente. – Você pode ficar comigo o tempo que quiser.

Yumi mordeu os lábios.

- Eu não posso pagar muito até conseguir um emprego, mas pretendo trabalhar em alguma coisa. Kyo e eu queremos ter um lugar para nós assim que pudermos, só não será coisa muito grande...

Kagome balançou rapidamente a cabeça.

- Você não precisa me pagar nada. Só quero que saia daquela casa.

- Inu-Yasha não vai se importar se eu for morar com você? – Yumi a surpreendeu com a pergunta.

- Por que se importaria? – Kagome se esquecera do papel que estava representando.

Yumi enrubesceu.

- Bem... Quero dizer... Vocês dois estão acostumados a ficar sozinhos, ne?

A ficha caiu como uma bomba.

- AH! Na verdade, Yumi, as coisas não são exatamente como parecem. Só estou fazendo um favor para Inu-Yasha – explicou, constrangidamente.

- Está tentando me dizer que não há nada entre vocês? Tem certeza disso? – perguntou Yumi surpresa. Kagome assentiu com a cabeça, o que fez sua irmã dar uma gargalhada. – Não acredito! Quando vocês estão juntos sinto uma vibração no ar, como um zumbido, mas não vejo abelhas!

Isso era algo que Kagome não queria ouvir.

- Inu-Yasha e eu estamos em total desacordo desde que nos encontramos. Foi isso que você sentiu no ar – era isso que Kagome achava.

Yumi pareceu desapontada.

- Você sabe que não nasci ontem, mas se não quiser falar sobre isso, tudo bem – disse delicadamente. – É melhor eu ir antes que ele mande a mamãe me procurar. – Abaixando-se, Yumi beijou o rosto de Kagome (que estava sentada na penteadeira...). – Arigatou, nee-sama. Você salvou minha vida.

- É para isso que servem as nee-sama.

À porta, Yumi olhou para trás por cima do ombro.

- Eu irei assim que puder.

Ela tinha de agradecer a Inu-Yasha por isso. Se ele não tivesse lhe pedido ajuda, provavelmente nunca teria notícias de Souta, e nunca teria visto Yumi. Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos dois dias, a maioria, boa. Agora, se pudesse ajudar Inu-Yasha no que dizia respeito ao pai dele, estaria lhe retribuindo um favor. Ela faria o possível para não pensar na atração que sentia por Inu-Yasha. Porque era assustadoramente forte e não sabia como lidar com ela.

Se havia um algo de engraçado nessa mudança de rumo dos acontecimentos, ela não conseguia ver.

**To be continued...**

**Dicionário:**

**Mizuumi – **Se alguém quiser saber, e pelo que eu saiba, mizuumi significa lago.

**Haha-ue – **Maneira respeitosa de chamar mãe.

**Ano – **Erm... hã...

**Aishiteru – **Eu te amo

**Uh – **Sim, informal

**Don Juan – **Se pronuncia Don Ruan, é mais ou menos um garanhão sem escrúpulos...

**Yamette – **pare com isso; pare... algo do tipo .--.

**Kami-sama – **Deus

**Otoo-sama – **Pai (tem vários sufixos, -chan, -san, -sama...)

**Ne? – **Né? xD

**Arigatou – **Obrigada

**Nee-sama – **Irmã mais velha

**Espero que seja só :D**

**Fiz esse capítulo pequenininho de propósito MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – endoida – seriu, o próx cap eu axo ke eh o meu favorito HOHOHOH**

**Fiquem bem curiosos, pq ele eh grande :x**

**Esse cap num teve muita coisa pra dizer naum, mas oq vale eh o próximo mermo KUKUKU...**

**Vamos às reviews!**

**Nicki-chan – **Oláaaa!! \o\, fique ansiosa pro próximo XDD – malvada –

**Uchiha Danii-chan – **Pelo menos leu xD ah, que bom que você acha simplesmente foi a mio parte xD vo continuar com prazer! Continua lendo, ok? Kissusss

**Sacerdotiza – **Prometerá MUHAHAH, acertação já eh meio desconhecida, por enquanto... hohoho, continue lendo e vai ver ;

**Sinara – **Que bom que gostou :D! Os diálogos são do livro, mas mesmo assim eu ainda dou um jeitinho nelas xD.

**Mk-chan160 – **Ela é safadenha, ta pensando oq? xD A Autora é Amanda Browning, da coleção Jéssica – Histórias de amor fortes e provocantes, traduzido por Maria Clara de Biase W. Fernandes. Dito e feito \o\ to fazendo o máximo pra naum demorar! Espero que continue lendo a minha fic

**Agome chan – **Esse travesseiro devia se vender... – baba – to tentando naum demorar, e espero que comente e leia o resto da fic \o\

**Gheisinha Kinomoto – **uns amassos?xD isso eh modéstia sua... xDDD terás que ler para saber MUHAHAHA.

**Mira mad.hatter – **Nossa, vem até datado xD vo ver se consigo mudar alguma coisa na sinopse pra parecer mais atraente... pelo menos eh boa neh?xD galinha de stilo, adorei xD dueu nela isso sim MUHAHAHAH espero-te nos próxs caps \o\

**Cris – **Tou tentandoo :DD bom, alguém tenke ser o vilão neh xD ah - lisonjeada – espero que continue lendoo

**Lulinha-Taishou – **É tudo fundo e ruim xD. Eu tb amo essa história tentei naum demoarar... demorei? xD tomara ke continues lendo o/

**Uchiha Lara – **Esse cap tem comentários meus demais, num axa?xD... eu já tenho um inveja ENORME dela nessa fiz... neh nem uma pouco... ah, mas qualquer homem gosta de uma mulher difícil... mas nesse caso ate eu ia pular nos braços dele – fogosa xD – MUHAHAH, espero-te nos proxs caps o/

**Ah, mesmo sendo poucas reviews, eu fico feliz com elas...**

**Espero que tenham gostado deste protótipo de capítulo... mas, acreditem, o próximo é MIL vezes melhor... MUHAHAHAH**

**Adoro deixar vocês curiosos – malvada –**

**Ai... assim eu fico com pena xD**

**Bem, to fazeno o máximo pra ir rápido, me esperem xD**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen a demora geeeeeeeeeeennteeeeeeem... eh ke net deu pau e so agora eu oude postar ç.ç...**

**BWHAHAHAHAHHA**

**Sentiram minha falta?**

**Aposto ke naum xD; devem ter sentido falta desses dois safadenhos xD**

**Talvez esse cap seja o penúltimo, gente...TTTT**

**TALVEZ NAUM MUHAHAHAHAH – cara de má.**

**Vo fazer sendo o ante-penúltimo só pra ver cara de vcs xD**

**Sou muuito má veei .------------.; fiquei impressionada xD**

**Well... não teve erro no cap passado... mentira xD**

**Eu esqueci de responder à review da neiva! Neivaaaaa me desculpa por esse deslize, ok? Não vai mais acontecer :DD**

**Ah, esse cap ta deixando expectativa naum eh?**

**As reviews eram desesperadas, nossa .---.; mas aí ta ele genteee**

**Só tenho uma coisa a dizer desse capítulo... EH KENTX! – keima os dedos – ai ç.ç**

**MUHAHAHA – endoida... -.**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_Ela tinha de agradecer a Inu-Yasha por isso. Se ele não tivesse lhe pedido ajuda, provavelmente nunca teria notícias de Souta, e nunca teria visto Yumi. Muitas coisas aconteceram nos últimos dois dias, a maioria, boa. Agora, se pudesse ajudar Inu-Yasha no que dizia respeito ao pai dele, estaria lhe retribuindo um favor. Ela faria o possível para não pensar na atração que sentia por Inu-Yasha. Porque era assustadoramente forte e não sabia como lidar com ela._

_Se havia um algo de engraçado nessa mudança de rumo dos acontecimentos, ela não conseguia ver._

**A Rebelde Apaixonada:**

**Q**uando Kagome voltou para a mesa, um tempo depois, descobriu que ainda estava vazia, e começou a procurar Inu-Yasha na multidão de dançarinos. Não foi muito difícil encontrá-lo e ver a cabeça morena apoiada no ombro dele.

A raiva a traspassou como uma espada e ela precisou se conter para não correr para a pista e tirar Kikyou à puxões de cabelo de perto dele. Lembrou-se de que Inu-Yasha não lhe pertencia, mas isso não diminuiu sua raiva. Tudo em que podia pensar era que aquela vagabunda, como pensou, não tinha o direito de estar agindo tão possessivamente e que ela, Kagome, colocaria um ponto final nisso de uma vez por todas.

Não sabia como, até que avistou Inu no Taishou e percebeu que ele também observava o casal com uma expressão tensa, e não precisava ser vidente para saber que ele não estava feliz com a situação (com uma mulher dessas...). Kagome sabia que Inu-Yasha não tinha culpa do comportamento desavergonhado da mulher de Inu no Taishou, mas não estava certa se o pai via as coisas da mesma forma. Sabia que Inu-Yasha não queria contar ao pai o que realmente acontecera com Kikyou, por temer piorar situação, mas achava que agora Inu no Taishou deveria conhecer melhor os fatos. Alguém teria que esclarecê-los, e, se Inu-Yasha não queria fazer isso, cabia a ela fazer.

Kagome não havia pensado mais longe do que isso quando Inu no Taishou surgiu na sua frente. Ele lhe sorriu e estendeu a mão.

- Acho que devemos acabar com isso, ne? – sugeriu, pegando-a de surpresa.

- Ano... Eu... Estava pensando o mesmo – admitiu, levantando-se e o olhando cautelosamente. – Só que... pode não ser o que está pensando.

- E o que eu estou pensando? – perguntou Inu no Taishou, levando-a para pista de dança e rodopiando com ela com decidida elegância.

- Inu-Yasha não está... ano... quero dizer... ele não faria... – Ela deixou a frase incompleta porque não estava certa de como continuar.

Ele sorriu gentilmente.

- Sei muito bem o que meu filho não está fazendo ou não faria, kagome – confidenciou-lhe, e ela pestanejou.

- Sabe? – perguntou, em dúvida.

- Ah, com tooooda certeza. Ainda bem que meu filho é mais intuitivo do que eu em relação às mulheres. Você, minha cara jovem, é pura, enquanto Kikyou é apenas ouro de tolo, e no caso o tolo sou eu – acrescentou com humor irônico.

Os lábios de Kagome se contraíram.

- Seria uma indelicadeza da minha parte concordar.

- Mas seria uma mentira discordar? – completou o pai de Inu-Yasha por ela. – É claro que você está certa. Eu fui injusto com o meu filho alguns anos trás, e pretendo corrigir isso. Mas em primeiro lugar acho que é hora de livrar você e ele do meu problema. – Com isso, ele a conduziu para onde sua mulher e seu filho dançavam e tocou no ombro de Inu-Yasha. – Vamos trocar de parceiras, filho? É hora de cuidar da minha mulher (BOOOOAA!!8D). Venha, querida.

Kagome e Inu-Yasha observaram Inu no Taishou sair dançando com uma carrancuda kikyou até que um casal esbarrou neles e Inu-Yasha conduziu Kagome para longe.

- Estamos causando um pequeno engarrafamento aqui – declarou em tom de brincadeira, e Kagome olhou a aglomeração hesitantemente.

- Vamos voltar – sugeriu, mas Inu-Yasha pegou sua mão e a usou para segurá-la nos braços.

- E desperdiçar uma ótima pista de dança? Acho que não – retrucou, sem lhe dar uma chance de recusar.

Isso não era de modo algum o que Kagome tivera em mente, mas não podia fazer cena por causa de uma dança. E afinal era só uma dança, disse para si mesma. Lentamente, eles começaram a circundar a sala.

- Por que meu pai fez aquilo? – perguntou um Inu-Yasha curioso, e Kagome se afastou o suficiente para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Foi o modo de ele dizer que não é tão cego quanto você pensava. Pelo menos, não é mais – disse seriamente, e viu nos olhos dele que entendera a mensagem. Com um sorrio, Inu-Yasha tentou encontrar seu pai entre os dançarinos, mas ele havia desaparecido. Então voltou-se para Kagome.

- O que você fez? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Para falar a verdade, nadinha. Ele foi ao meu encontro e sugeriu que interrompêssemos você e Kikyou, do modo mais delicado possível, é claro. Pelo que disse, ela não o engana mais e lamenta ter sido injusto com você.

O sorriso de Inu-Yasha aumentou e seus olhos brilhavam de afeto pelo pai.

- O velho cachorro¹ (no bom sentido, só pelo nome dele, viu?o-o). Ele disse isso, é?

Kagome sorriu, satisfeita.

- Não com tantas palavras, mas pude ler nas entrelinhas. Mas não vou me antecipar ao seu pai. Pergunte diretamente a ele o que quiser saber.

- É isso que vou fazer, mas no momento certo – confirmou, olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela como se em busca de alguma coisa. – Você é como um talismã, Higurashi Kagome – murmurou suavemente, mas ela fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Não tenho nenhum poder mágico.

Inu-Yasha arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Então porque sinto que está me enfeitiçando? (ui vei, que lindo )

Kagome estremeceu e sua pulsação acelerou.

- O que sente é indigestão por excesso de boa comida (xD) – retorquiu, fazendo-o rir.

- Eu posso lidar com comida, é você que me preocupa.

- Não se preocupe, não vou morder você. Não sou uma ameaça. – retorquiu Kagome com a voz rouca, consciente que a proximidade de Inu-Yasha enfraquecia sua decisão de se manter fria. O calor que emanava dele esquentava seu sangue.

Kagome não conseguiu desviar os olhos de Inu-Yasha enquanto ele suspirava.

- Talvez não à paz mundial, mas é uma ameaça a minha sanidade (DISSE KE TA DEXANDO LOUCO HAHÁ!).

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta, porque o ardor nos olhos de Inu-Yasha lhe disse que sentia o mesmo que ela. Juntos produziam combustão, e aquilo estava acontecendo tão rápido que Kagome ficou sem fôlego.

- Então me solte – disse firmemente, embora todo o seu corpo enviasse a mensagem de que queria se aproximar, não se afastar dele.

- Algo me diz que isso só será possível se você se afastar – confessou Inu-Yasha, e o estômago de Kagome se contraiu quando o desejo ardeu dentro dela.

O cérebro de Kagome parou de funcionar racionalmente. Sabia a coisa certa a fazer, mas ele reagia lentamente, ao contrário de seus sentidos. Afastar-se? Ela estava no mesmo barco que Inu-Yasha. Não tinha forças para fazer isso, não agora. Em um momento de total lucidez, soube que só havia uma coisa a fazer. Pensaria nas conseqüências depois, mas nesse momento fez a sua escolha e se aproximou o suficiente de Inu-Yasha, para abraçá-lo e encostar sua cabeça no ombro dele. Ela o sentiu respirando profundamente e a apertando nos braços. Então fechou os olhos, se esquecendo do mundo.

Eles dançaram uma música lenta após a outra, seus corpos se tocando apenas o suficiente para se excitar. Kagome sentiu o cheiro da água-de-colônia de Inu-Yasha que, combinado com o cheiro masculino, era como uma poção inebriante. A mão que subia e descia lentamente por sua espinha a fascinava, e ela reagia pondo a mão na nuca dele e acariciando parte dos longos e fartos cabelos pretos.

Durante todo o tempo em que dançaram, Kagome sentiu o corpo de Inu-Yasha enrijecendo, respondendo ao estímulo, enquanto o seu se derretia... Ela não queria isso, disse a si mesma. Kami-sama sabia que era a última coisa que queria (to veno...õ-ô), contudo parecia não conseguir evitar mais. Aquilo era _tão_ bom, como poderia ser errado?

Um pouco depois começaram a tocar uma música agitada, e eles foram forçados a se afastar. Kagome olhou para os olhos de Inu-Yasha, tão perturbados quanto os seus deviam estar. Nenhum dos dois queria que a dança terminasse e foi por isso que, quando Inu-Yasha a pegou pela mão, ela o deixou levá-la para fora da pista de dança, para a noite, sem uma palavra de protesto.

Havia amplos jardins ao redor do hotel. Inu-Yasha seguiu por um caminho sinuoso e parou no escuro, perto da raiz de uma árvore. Apoiando-se no tronco, puxou Kagome em sua direção. O ar fresco trouxe consigo um retorno da sanidade de Kagome e ela resistiu, pondo as mãos nos ombros de Inu-Yasha.

- Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso – protestou, embora sem muita veemência.

- Eu sei. Essa é a última coisa que eu esperava ou queria. Devo estar louco, mas que diabo... – Ele começou a abaixar a cabeça na direção dela.

- Não, Inu-Yasha – protestou Kagome debilmente enquanto ele colava os lábios aos dela. – Eu não... – Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando Inu-Yasha a beijou com uma paixão avassaladora (nota: paixão desejo, nada a ver com amor), e sua resistência desapareceu como poeira no vento. Ela deixou escapar um gemido de prazer enquanto suas mãos paravam de empurrá-lo e em vez disso o seguravam firmemente.

O beijo foi tão excitante quanto os outros que deram, confirmando a força daquela atração. Esquecidos do mundo, eles se deixaram levar pela paixão que despertavam um no outro. Um beijo nunca seria o suficiente. Tinham uma febre, e a única cura era deixá-la seguir seu curso (no mato nãããão!!).

Finalmente, Inu-Yasha conseguiu descolar os lábios dos de Kagome. Ofegante, encostou a testa na dela e fechou os olhos.

- Se eu não parar agora, acho que não vou mais conseguir parar – disse com uma voz rouca de paixão.

Kagome gemeu, igualmente ofegante.

- Por que isso está acontecendo justo conosco? Eu gostava de não gostar de você! – disse, lamentando o destino que os unira.

- Não pretendo discutir isso! – falou, marcando uma trilha de beijos da bochecha à boca de Kagome.

Kagome jogou a cabeça para trás, permitindo a Inu-Yasha alcançar a pele macia do seu pescoço.

- Eu não pedi para desejar tanto você! – gemeu. Não era o que havia planejado. Não era justo.

Inu-Yasha mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha, fazendo-a estremecer e arfar.

- O que fez comigo, sua pequena feiticeira? Parece que não consigo desgrudar de você. É como uma droga, quanto mais eu tenho, mais eu quero.

De algum modo as mãos de Kagome encontraram o caminho para o peito de Inu-Yasha, e ela apreciou o calor que chegou aos seus dedos através da camisa de seda.

- Eu sei, mas temos que parar – disse distraidamente, concentrada em abrir um dos botões da camisa para que seus dedos pudessem escorregar para dentro. A carne de Inu-Yasha era quente e firme, e a convidava a explorá-la mais.

- Kami, como é bom – gemeu Inu-Yasha contra o pescoço de Kagome, sentindo com a língua o gosto dela.

Kagome estremeceu, dominada pelo forte desejo. Nunca havia sentido algo parecido. Não com Kouga e definitivamente não com Hojo. Ela ficou paralisada. Hojo! O nome foi como uma ducha de água fria no fogo em seu sangue, e de algum modo tirou forças para se afastar.

- Ah, Kami-sama! O que eu estou fazendo!?!? – sussurrou aflita. Kagome ergueu a cabeça para olhar para Inu-Yasha que a observava, ofegante. – Isso é errado.

Inu-Yasha acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

- Iie, meu bem, apenas inesperado – retrucou. – Não há nada de errado em um homem e uma mulher, e que mulher, desejarem um ao outro.

Kagome esfregou a testa na tentativa de se livrar do início de uma dor de cabeça.

- Mas você é o homem errado, e eu sou a mulher errada.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Obviamente não. A natureza parece nos dizer que somos as pessoas certas, pelo menos fisicamente. Talvez devêssemos ouvir o que diz.

- E dormir um com o outro?

- Dormir vem depois (auheuaehae adooooooro xDDDDD).

Ela fechou a cara.

- Você não conseguiria resistir a esse desejo, ne?

- Na verdade, acho impossível resistir. A experiência me diz que não vai simplesmente desaparecer, portanto, não adianta ignorá-lo.

Kagome também estava chegando àquela conclusão. Falar era fácil, mas bastava eles se olharem para arder em chamas! Os olhos de Kagome encontraram os dele, e mesmo no escuro, ela pôde ver intensidade ali.

- Você parece muito calmo em relação a isso.

A resposta de Inu-Yasha foi pegar a mão de Kagome e colocá-la sobre seu próprio peito para que ela pudesse sentir o coração disparado dele.

- Eu estou longe de estar calmo, Kagome. Na verdade, nunca estive tão confuso.

- Está dizendo que isso nunca aconteceu com você? Não posso acreditar.

- Pode rir se quiser, mas é a verdade. Fiquei chocado ao descobrir que a desejo tanto. Não estou acostumado com essa sensação. Quando estou ao seu lado, não consigo pensar direito. Só sei que quero fazer amor com você (bastante direto ele vei o---ô). E você sente o mesmo. Isso é uma febre, Kagome, para qual só existe uma cura. Deixar que arda até acabar.

- Para isso é preciso ter muito sangue-frio.

Ele deu uma risada.

- Pode acreditar querida, nosso sangue é _tudo_, menos frio. Não estou propondo um compromisso duradouro. Essas coisas nunca duram muito.

Kagome o olhou fixamente.

- E depois?

- As coisas voltarão ao normal e sem dúvida logo estaremos discutindo novamente um com o outro.

Kagome lhe deu as costas e se afastou um pouco, precisando de espaço para pensar. Devia estar louca de ao menos pensar nisso, mas o que ele propunha fazia um estranho sentido. Não seria um caso amoroso na acepção do termo. Só tinham que acabar com a febre e deixar as coisas voltarem ao normal. Ninguém precisava saber.

- A escolha é minha? – perguntou ela por cima do ombro, e Inu-Yasha fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

- Deixo a decisão por sua conta (eh neh, já disse tudo o que tinha ke dizer mermo...).

Ela mordeu os lábios.

- Você aceitaria minha decisão? (qualquer ke fosse?)

- Posso desejar você com um certo desespero, mas nunca seduzi uma mulher contra a vontade dela, e não pretendo fazer isso agora.

Kagome balançou a cabeça, confusa.

- Nunca conheci alguém como você. Desde que nos conhecemos está sempre me irritando, contudo...

- Não consegue tirar as mãos de mim?

Ela suspirou

- Mais ou menos isso (só mais ou menos?) – concordou, voltando-se para ele. – Essa é uma situação muito estranha. Eu em pé aqui pensando em fazer amor com você, quando há apenas alguns dias estava jantando com outro homem – e planejando casar com ele.

Agora isso não ia acontecer. Não porque Inu-Yasha se delineava em seu futuro, mas porque sua atração por ele lhe mostrava que um casamento sem amor e desejo era impossível. Ela era uma mulher com paixão, e ignorar suas necessidades casando com Hojo era errado. Ela não o amava, e certamente não sentia atração sexual por ele. Um relacionamento assim seria um desastre. Hojo merecia mais – e ela, também.

- Querida, pode ter certeza de que não estaremos fazendo um bem para ninguém enquanto nos desejarmos dessa forma – disse Inu-Yasha com um pouco da velha ironia, refletindo misteriosamente os pensamentos dela. – Venha, vamos voltar antes que alguém dê pela nossa falta e queira saber onde a gente estava e o que estava fazendo. Eu detestaria ter que mentir para minha mãe.

Kagome riu como ele esperava, e a tensão diminuiu consideravelmente.

- Ela deve saber o tipo de coisa que você estaria fazendo.

Eles voltavam pelo mesmo caminho.

- Ela imagina o que eu faço; não sabe. Não falo com ninguém sobre os meus relacionamentos desde que era adolescente. Certa vez, magoei uma garota de quem gostava muito falando com alguém que não era confiável. Ela me deu um merecido tapa no rosto na frente de praticamente toda a escola.

Kagome não resistiu a pegar a mão de Inu-Yasha e apertá-la gentilmente.

- Sabe... Você é realmente bom. Embora me doa admitir, duvido que eu possa detestar você de novo.

Inu-Yasha a olhou curiosamente

- Seu problema é que não é tão fria quanto gosta de parecer, e isso torna impossível para mim, não sentir o seu calor. Mas eu gostava de implicar com você no escritório.

Kagome sorriu.

- Eu sei. O que faremos agora que começamos uma sociedade de admiração mútua?

Inu-Yasha deu um sorriso malicioso, do tipo que fazia o coração de Kagome bater mais rápido.

- Ah... Vamos pensar em algo com que nos divertir. Eu tenho uma imaginação fértil.

Não pareceu a Kagome que ele se referia a escaramuças verbais, mas preferiu não perguntar. Por enquanto o fogo havia sido contido, o que tornava mais fácil assumir uma aparência calma.

Não demorou muito para Kagome ser desviada dos seus pensamentos pelo som de vozes rindo e conversando na frente do hotel. Quando eles chegaram ao prédio, viram os noivos em pé no alto da escada, prestes a partir. Juntando-se ao grupo, Kagome ouviu várias vozes pedindo a Hana que atirasse o buquê. Ela teve tempo de ver a platéia e, rindo, ela tapou os olhos com uma das mãos e com a outra atirou o buquê para o ar.

Houve gritos de "pegue!", mas Kagome estava tão distraída observando o arco que o buquê descrevia no ar que só percebeu que vinha na sua direção no último segundo, quando levantou as mãos para proteger a cabeça, e em vez disso pegou o buquê. Ninguém poderia ter ficado mais surpreso do que ela, mas ao ouvir os comentários sobre confetes e sinos de igreja seu rosto ficou rubro. Instintivamente, olhou ao redor procurando alguém que merecesse mais o buquê, para passá-lo adiante, mas todos lhe sorriam e desejavam boa sorte, e então só lhe restou ficar com ele.

Realmente era um lindo buquê e Kagome descobriu que rinha um cheiro maravilhoso quando fundou o rosto nele para evitar olhar para Inu-Yasha. Mas acabou tendo de fazer isso e o viu respondendo aos comentários com bom humor. Percebendo que ela o observava, ele a olhou indagadoramente.

- Gomen nasai – desculpou-se Kagome. – Eu não pretendia pegar o buquê. Achei que ia bater em mim, por isso levantei as mãos. Deveria ter desviado.

- Se você tivesse se desviado, eu é que pegaria o buquê. Algo me diz que Hana sabia o que estava fazendo – acrescentou pensativamente.

Kagome ficou surpresa.

- Você acha que ela atirou o buquê na nossa direção de propósito? Doushite?

- Porque quem está feliz quer que os outros também encontrem a felicidade. É óbvio que Hana acha que deveríamos nos casar – explicou Inu-Yasha sarcasticamente.

- Isso seria uma receita de desastre. Nós não somos compatíveis – respondeu Kagome.

- Não somos totalmente incompatíveis. Em algumas áreas parecemos nos dar muuuito bem... – corrigiu-a com ironia.

Um carro com motorista parou do lado de fora do hotel, e essa foi a deixa para os recém-casados irem embora. Eles entraram no carro sob uma chuva de confetes e partiram para começar a lua-de-mel. Como sempre ocorre na partida do casal, a festa pareceu ter chegado a um anticlímax, e pouco a pouco os convidados entraram novamente. Mas não demorou muito para os jovens da família voltarem a dançar, e o nível de ruído aumentou quando a festa ficou animada de novo.

Cumprindo um acordo tácito, Kagome e Inu-Yasha não dançaram mais, e passaram as horas seguintes conversando com vários membros da família de Inu-Yasha. Embora tivesse acabado de conhecê-los, Kagome sabia que sentiria a falta deles, porque a receberam com uma gentileza à qual não estava acostumada.

Por volta da meia-noite Kagome começou a sentir os efeitos do dia longo e agitado, e, quando bocejou de novo, Inu-Yasha sugeriu que fossem embora. Kagome teria gostado de dizer algumas palavras para sua mãe e irmã, mas Naraku as vigiava, e ela achou melhor não causar mais problemas.

Não demorou muito para chegarem em casa (na casa de verão, viu? O-o). Inu-Yasha seguiu na frente para a sala de visitas, onde tirou a gravata e pôs no bolso do paletó antes de abrir os botões do colarinho. Seus cabelos estavam com as marcas dos dedos que passara neles para penteá-los, e havia uma sombra de barba em seu rosto, mas para Kagome parecia muito bonito e sexy (UOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIII, seeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeexyyy ).

- Quer uma bebida antes de dormir? – perguntou Inu-Yasha, dirigindo-se ao aparador onde havia uma enorme quantidade de bebidas. Ele se virou pra Kagome, segurando em uma das mãos uma taça de conhaque e, na outra, uma garrafa de Napoléon.

"Prefiro você". O pensamento se introduziu furtivamente na consciência de Kagome (A safadeeenha kukukukukuu...), seguido do impulso de diminuir a distância entre eles, puxar a cabeça de Inu-Yasha em sua direção e lhe dar um beijo que faria mais por ela do que qualquer bebida alcoólica poderia fazer.

Ela deve ter demonstrado algo do que sentia, porque Inu-Yasha a olhou intensamente.

- Você vai continuar com isso? – perguntou ele com uma voz rouca.

- Continuar com o quê? – perguntou Kagome, com a voz igualmente rouca.

Ele deu um passo em sua direção (minha? xD).

- O que estava pensando ainda agora.

Ela umedeceu.

- Como sabe o que eu estava pensando?

- Você tem olhos expressivos e, embora talvez eu não saiba as palavras exatas, está fazendo meu coração disparar.

Kagome passou a língua pelos lábios, um ato que atraiu o olhar de Inu-Yasha e a fez prender a respiração.

- Gomen nasai. Ainda não decidi o que fazer.

- É muito interessante saber que você pode ser tão feminina, mas está demorando demais pra decidir (isso eh ke eh um fogo, viu?oO) – respondeu Inu-Yasha ironicamente.

- Não é de propósito. Não sou provocadora. – Kagome não queria que ele pensasse isso.

- Sei que não, Kagome. Isso não está na sua natureza.

A certeza de Inu-Yasha a confundiu. Como ele podia estar tão certo que não?

- Já fui acusada disso antes.

- Apenas por pessoas que não a conhecem tão bem quanto eu – disse calmamente.

- Mas você não me conhece há muito tempo – sentiu-se compelida a salientar, mas Inu-Yasha só balançou a cabeça.

- O tempo não tem nada a ver com isso. Você pode conhecer uma pessoa desde que se entende por gente e não saber nada sobre ela. E conhecer outra há vinte e quatro horas e saber mais sobre ela do que sobre si mesmo. Sinto que nos últimos dias passei a conhecer você muito bem, Higurashi Kagome.

Como ela passara a conhecê-lo. Inu-Yasha havia se transformado em um homem pelo qual não conseguia evitar se sentir atraída. Não devido à inegável beleza física dele (grande parte, diz xD), mas ao homem que ele era. Ele tinha despertado sua sensualidade adormecida sem ao menos tentar fazê-lo, e Kagome começou a perceber que negara uma parte vital de si mesma durante muito tempo. Talvez algo estivesse lhe dizendo que era hora de deixar o passado para trás e recomeçar. Ela ousaria fazê-lo?

- Está vendo dois de mim? (notem que ele já fez essa pergunta antes, e a resposta...) – perguntou Inu-Yasha, lembrando-a de que o olhava fixamente, e os lábios dela se contraíram.

- Iie. Um já é bonito o bastante.

- Isso parece interessante, continue – pediu, com um brilho _devasso_ nos olhos.

Kagome sabia o que queria fazer, e por que não? Nada a impedia além de si própria. Houve uma época em que nada a teria impedido de seguir seus instintos. Ela havia gostado da pessoa que era, e podia voltar a ser, se tivesse coragem.

_Simplesmente faça_, dizia um vozinha insistente em seu íntimo, e de repente Kagome se viu dando um passo e então outro. Vários passos depois estava diante de Inu-Yasha. Ela pôs a mão no pescoço dele e por um momento seus olhos se encontraram, os dele demonstrando uma leve surpresa. Então, com um sorriso, Kagome ficou na ponta dos pés enquanto sua mão abaixava a cabeça de Inu-Yasha apenas o suficiente pra colar sua boca a dele. Sua língua acariciou-lhe suavemente os lábios, que se abriram permitindo sua entrada. Ela explorou-lhe a boca vagarosamente, a língua procurando a dele e as duas travando um duelo que acelerou seus batimentos cardíacos e fez Inu-Yasha gemer baixinho.

Aquela era a sua deixa para se afastar, e Kagome o fez com uma certa relutância, dando um passo para trás. Ela o olhou fixamente, vendo a surpresa no rosto dele.

- O que foi isso?

- Eu queria surpreender você – respondeu simplesmente.

Ele balançou a cabeça e deu um sorriso.

- Meu bem, você fez mais do que isso. Tornou praticamente impossível para eu dormir esta noite.

Ela logo ficou arrependida.

- Gomen...

- Não precisa se desculpar – disse Inu-Yasha. – Eu adoraria mais algumas surpresas desse tipo (sei as surpresas...). Mas agora necessito dessa bebida. E você?

- Eu vou subir e tomar um bom banho – disse ela, recusando.

- Bem, pode gastar toda a água quente. Eu tomarei um banho frio depois – retrucou Inu-Yasha em tom de brincadeira.

**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo**

No quarto, Kagome descobriu que a empregada já havia arrumado a cama. Ela pegou sua camisola, tirou os sapatos e entrou no banheiro. Livrando-se das suas roupas, foi para debaixo do chuveiro e deixou a água morna acalmá-la. Kagome tomava muitas das suas decisões debaixo do chuveiro, e esta noite não seria diferente. Tinha muito em que pensar.

Seus olhos tinham sido bem abertos por sua resposta a Inu-Yasha, mostrando-lhe que sem dúvida era hora de parar de se enganar e ser honesta consigo mesma. Ela não era fria, mas evitara seus sentimentos temendo sofrer. Na inexperiência de seus dezoito anos, havia deixado à paixão embotar-lhe o raciocínio, porque desejava muito ser amada. Ela tinha sido um alvo fácil, mas não era mais aquela garota. Era uma mulher dona de sua própria vida, e não deveria temer seguir os seus instintos. Ao ignorá-los, quase cometera um sério erro de novo. Falaria com Hojo assim que voltasse para casa.

Aquela decisão trouxe consigo uma surpreendente sensação de liberdade. Era como se pudesse respirar novamente. Agora tinha de deixar o passado para trás e ver o que o futuro lhe reservava. Nada a impedia de fazer o que quisesse. Se o envolvimento com Inu-Yasha, mesmo que breve, era um erro, isso só dizia respeito a ela. Como Inu-Yasha havia dito, eles não estariam magoando ninguém.

Kagome deu um suspiro profundo e desligou a água. Então pegou uma bela e felpuda toalha e se enrolou nela. Era hora de para de pensar... e agir! Ela se enxugou, vestiu a camisola, secou e penteou os cabelos.

Quando voltou para o quarto, Inu-Yasha estava descalço e usando apenas suas calças (AI DEUS, KE DELICIA! OO''). Já havia tirado as cobertas e o travesseiro da cama e colocado no divã, como fizera na noite anterior. Kagome ficou satisfeita por ele não ter dado como certo, mas ao mesmo tempo aborrecida por ter presumido que a decisão estava tomada. Como ela havia lhe dito, ainda não havia decidido o que fazer.

- Está melhor? – perguntou ele.

Kagome sentiu o olhar de Inu-Yasha em sua pele como se estivesse nua. Ela se arrepiou e sentiu os mamilos se enrijecendo e se transformando em pontos sensíveis que avançavam para fora da camisola. Inu-Yasha não pôde ignorar a reação dela, e viu seu peito se elevar enquanto tomava fôlego. Mas embora seus olhos brilhassem, não fez menção de se aproximar.

Kagome pigarreou.

- Tomei um banho e não me lembro de ter me sentido melhor – disse abertamente, e expressão de Inu-Yasha se tornou divertida.

- Eu também não. Algo me diz que o banho frio não vai ajudar muito. Esta noite vai ser terrivelmente looonga! – acrescentou, dirigindo-se ao banheiro. A porta se fechou com um leve clique.

Kagome o observou se afastando, consciente de que noite seria looooooooooonga para ela também, com ele deitado tão perto... Especialmente porque ambos queriam outra coisa. Ela olhou para o divã. Aquilo era ridículo. Não havia nenhum motivo para não terem o que queriam.

Antes de ao menos se dar conta do que estava fazendo, Kagome levou de volta para a cama as cobertas e o travesseiro. É claro que logo após fazer isso se sentiu aflita com a decisão tomada, mas não a mudaria. Ouviu a água parar de correr e imaginou Inu-Yasha se enxugando e enrolando outra toalha ao redor da cintura. Ele procuraria o interruptor de luz e então... Outro leve clique avisou de que ele havia saído do banheiro. Ela ficou tensa ao imaginá-lo descobrindo a mudança em seu local de dormir. Seu coração disparou.

- Kagome? – a pergunta em voz baixa a fez olhar ao redor.

Inu-Yasha estava em pé perto da extremidade do divã, observando-a. A aparência dele era a esperada. O peito largo e bronzeado (sim, ele não é branquelo que nem no anime...) contrastava com a toalha branca ao redor da cintura. Ele estava muito sexy e ela o desejava – _muito_.

- Tem certeza disso? – perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção do divã vazio.

- Ahh, sim... (ui, que certeza...) – respondeu com a voz rouca, e isso era tudo que Inu-Yasha precisava ouvir. Ele se aproximou dela e pôs gentilmente as mãos em concha no rosto de Kagome. Seus olhos violeta procuraram nos dela qualquer sinal de dúvida, mas não encontraram nenhum.

Contudo, ele ainda lhe deixou uma saída.

- Você sabe que pode mudar de idéia a qualquer momento. Se me disser para parar, eu pararei.

Aquelas palavras a comoveram. Não importa do que pudesse tê-lo acusado no passado, descobrira que era um homem honrado. Kagome pôs as mãos no peito de Inu-Yasha (-se mata-) e sentiu o coração dele disparando. Todo o seu nervosismo desapareceu e subitamente ela teve certeza do que queria.

- Isso não vai acontecer... Apenas me leve para a cama, Inu-Yasha... – sugeriu em um pouco mais do que um sussurro e com uma voz doce, fazendo surgir um brilho nos olhos e um sorriso nos lábios de Inu-Yasha.

Ele a ergueu nos braços com surpreendente facilidade. Automaticamente, Kagome abraçou-lhe o pescoço.

- Que nunca digam que eu recusei algo a uma dama – retorquiu sorrindo, mas ao carregá-la para cama seu sorriso desapareceu dando lugar a um olhar tão intenso que escondia um forte desejo.

Apesar disso, Inu-Yasha a colocou na cama com infinita gentileza e quando, segundos depois, deitou-se ao seu lado, a mão que percorreu a linha do rosto e desceu pelo pescoço até o ombro de Kagome estava ligeiramente trêmula. Ele fazia um esforço extremo para se controlar e a tocava como se fosse feita do mais fino cristal.

Era muito excitante vê-lo continuar sua jornada pelas curvas do corpo dela. O olhar de Inu-Yasha era tão intenso ao apreciar cada nova descoberta que Kagome teve a impressão de que ardia a um toque leve como uma pluma. Então percebeu que não sabia nada sobre o prazer. O que havia experimentado era pouco mais do que um tatear no escuro. Isto era prazer proporcionado por um homem que sabia que fazer amor não era apenas atingir o clímax mais que rapidamente (ou seja, ela eh praticamente uma virgem .----.).

Kagome estremeceu quando as mãos de Inu-Yasha acariciaram-lhe as coxas e prendeu a respiração quando se aproximaram da curva dos seios. Ele a incendiava em todos os pontos onde tocava, e ela o desejava tanto que mal pôde conter um gemido. Queria que tocasse em seus seios e ergueu o corpo quando o fez. Por um momento seus olhos se encontraram, e ela se sentiu ardendo em chamas.

- Eu sei, eu sei... – murmurou Inu-Yasha com a voz rouca, e então tocou com o polegar o mamilo túrgido, enviando uma onda de prazer pelo corpo de Kagome que lhe arrancou um gemido.

Ela fechou os olhos, mas isso só intensificou a sensação de Inu-Yasha aproximando a boca de um de seus seios e acariciando-os com a língua por cima da camisola sedosa. Sem conseguir mais ficar parada, pôs uma das mãos por entre os úmidos cabelos de Inu-Yasha e o puxou para si enquanto ele sugava um dos mamilos. Com a outra mão, acariciou as costas dele apreciando o contato com sua pele.

Então a boca de Inu-Yasha fez no outro mamilo a mesma suave tortura que aplicara no primeiro, abandonando-o depois, a procura da doçura de sua boca. Agora Kagome podia sentir o desejo contido nele. A língua macia era arrebatadora, procurando a dela e exigindo uma resposta de um modo que tirava o fôlego. Somente a falta de ar o fez se afastar e olhar para o rosto corado e os olhos febris de Kagome.

- Eu queria que isto durasse, mas você é tão excitante, e acho que não vou conseguir me conter por muito tempo (UI, DISSE QUE AMA! XDDD) – disse Inu-Yasha com a voz rouca de paixão.

Kagome sentia o mesmo, mas não conseguia falar. Sua resposta foi estender a mão na direção da toalha que o envolvia, soltá-la e atirá-la para o lado. As narinas de Inu-Yasha se dilataram quando ele recebeu a sua clara mensagem. Então pegou a bainha da camisola e a ergueu até fazê-la passar pelos braços de Kagome e atirá-la para junto da toalha.

O gemido de Inu-Yasha foi seguido pelo suspiro de prazer de Kagome quando ele se deitou sobre ela, apoiando seu peso nos cotovelos. Ela sentiu a coxa forte (- derrete-) afastando-lhe as pernas e, para a satisfação de ambos, Inu-Yasha se posicionou entre elas. Em seu íntimo Kagome pôde sentir a espiral do desejo subindo cada vez mais na direção do objetivo final, e começou a se mover continuamente debaixo dele enquanto Inu-Yasha provocava com beijos e atiçava o fogo, mas sempre a deixava com gostinho de quero mais.

Tudo o que Kagome pôde fazer foi explorar o corpo dele com as mãos, passando os dedos pela carne rija. O contato era maravilhoso, porém, insuficiente. Kagome o queria dentro dela. Precisava sentir o **poder** (eu tiive que grifar gente...) de Inu-Yasha e acabar com o vazio que sentia a muito tempo. Como se estivessem conectados psiquicamente, Inu-Yasha introduziu uma das mãos entre as coxas de Kagome, procurando o âmago dela. Isso a fez gemer e arquear o corpo para cima, deixando claro que estava pronta.

Ele deu um gemido e a penetrou, mas o grito sufocado de Kagome foi de desconforto, não de prazer. Ambos pararam. Não houvera ninguém depois de Kouga, e seu corpo de contraíra. Ela não havia se preparado para isso, mas seus músculos já estavam relaxados para acomodá-lo. Inu-Yasha ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la, confuso, e ela o sentiu retesando os músculos para se afastar. Não era isso que Kagome queria, e ela cruzou rapidamente as pernas ao redor dele, mantendo-o onde estava.

- Não... Não pare... – pediu com uma voz rouca de paixão.

Inu-Yasha cerrou os dentes com o esforço para ficar parado.

- Eu... Machuquei você! – disse, mas ela negou firmemente.

- Não... Não foi nada. Onegai, Inu-Yasha, eu quero você. Não pare agora...

Ele perscrutou os olhos dela e o que viu deve tê-lo convencido, porque começou a se mover de novo. Kagome pôde sentir que estava se contentando, tomando cuidado... Mas isso não era necessário e se apertou contra ele, seguindo seu ritmo, pedindo-lhe que não parasse até que, com um gemido, Inu-Yasha perdeu o controle que tinha mantido e começou a penetrá-la cada vez mais rápido, buscando alívio. As unhas de Kagome se enterraram na carne das costas dele quando finalmente atingiu o clímax com uma forte explosão de prazer. Kagome gritou, e seu grito fez eco ao de Inu-Yasha (num existe ngm na casa pra ouvir neh...?xD). Foi como se tivesse se partido em milhões de pedacinhos que se juntaram melhor do que nunca.

Quando Kagome finalmente flutuou de volta à terra, seu corpo estava esgotado. Não tinha energia para se mover e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Sentiu Inu-Yasha escorregar para o lado e quis protestar, mas seus lábios não se mexiam. Então ela se sentiu sendo movida e sua última lembrança antes de ser vencida pelo sono foi dos braços de Inu-Yasha envolvendo-a.

**To be continued...**

¹ - Inu significa cachorro

**Dicionário:**

**Ne? – **Né? xD

**Ano... – **Hã... Erm...

**Kami/Kami-sama – **Nesse caso, Deus

**Iie – **Não

**Gomen/Gomen nasai – **Me desculpe; eu sinto muito...

**Doushite? – **Porque?

**Onegai – **Por favor

**Espero quer seja só .----.**

**INHANHANHANHANHANHANHANHANHANHANHA!!**

**AMASSOS E COISITAS MAS!**

**gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? gostaram? **

**Eu amoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³³**

**Esse cap gente **

**Segundo maior cap que eu fiiiz **

**Gostaram?!?! xDDDDDD**

**Eu to louca pra ver oq vcs vão dizer desse caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaap – se mata –**

**Axo ke vai ser o penúltimo mermo... kero acabar essa fic naaaaaaaaum TT----TT**

**Ah, e quanto a demora... foi pq meu pc endoidou de vez e fikei sem net ç.ç**

**Tomara que isso nom volte a acontecer... – espanca o pc – AH, desculpa, meu bebe...**

**Eh, eu sou meio lokinha mermo gentem, nom notem xD**

**Agora, às reviews! **

**Reviews? Ke reviews?xD**

**xDD num eh ke nom teve revieews gente, eh que uwe to sem tempo mermo, gomen, ta?. Ç.ç**

**na prox eu respondo tudiiinho!**

**Kissus da Yuki! o/**


	7. Nota da Autora

**Eh, eu sei, todo mundo odeia as notas de autoras... u-u**

**Mas eh preciso... – nunca pensei ke fosse fazer uma T-T.**

**Eu tava digitando o capítulo 7, toda feliz, tava no finzinho... quando o fresco do word pegou, deu erro e deletou ele todinho - se mata de tanto chorar – gente, desculpa por isso ta!??!?!? Vo fazer o maximo pra digitar tudo o mais rápidos possível antes das próximas provas – naum pude postar antes pq tava no meio da época de provas e nem cheguei perto do pc...**

**To me empenhando o máximo nessa historia e espero que vcs naum se xateiem cmg...**

**Obrigada Pela Compreensão (telefonista xD)**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


	8. Chapter 7

**MEEEEU FÃÃÃNS, EU CHEGUEEEEEEEEEEEEYEEEAAAAAAH, muito obrigado, obrigado – fala de Terk de Tarzan xD**

**Gostaram do cap anterior num foi? Seu bando de safaaada – naum viu nenhum homem comentando no cap passado – pois espereeem... tem mais KUKUKUKUKUKKU...**

**Penúltimo cap genteeee – xora – eu num kelo acaaabaaarr – vai demorar 3 meses pra postar o prox – MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA**

**xDD, brincadeira, num sou tão má a esse ponto xD**

**apesar das complicações que eu tive, to aki pra postar ele pra vcs geenteee **

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_Quando Kagome finalmente flutuou de volta a terra, seu corpo estava esgotado. Não tinha energia para se mover e suas pálpebras estavam pesadas. Sentiu Inu-Yasha escorregar para o lado e quis protestar, mas seus lábios não se mexiam. Então ela se sentiu sendo movida e sua última lembrança antes de ser vencida pelo sono foi dos braços de Inu-Yasha envolvendo-a. – se mata._

**A Rebelde Apaixonada:**

Kagome deu um suspiro e despertou. Ela se espreguiçou e seus músculos, raramente usados, protestaram. Mas ao se lembrar da causa dessa rigidez matutina esboçou um sorriso (e eu sei que vcs também esboçaram um... ¬¬). A noite anterior havia sido do outro mundo! Fazer amor com Inu-Yasha a levara a um êxtase que não achava possível atingir. Aquilo havia sido surpreendente, excitante e... não se importaria de repeti-lo (e vcs tb naum... hohooh).

Com essa idéia em mente, ela se virou e descobriu que o outro lado da cama estava vazio. Apoiou-se em seu cotovelo e afastou os cabelos dos olhos. Inu-Yasha estava saindo do seu quarto de vestir enfiando pela cabeça um suéter de padrão Argyle.

Kagome sempre achara que Inu-Yasha ficava bonito com roupas formais, mas também ficava sexy com roupas esportivas. O jeans salientava os músculos das suas pernas (fale isso naum ke eu derreto...) e o suéter delineava o peito que agora conhecia bem – desmaia. Ela sentiu-se um pouco desapontada por vê-lo de pé e vestido.

- Por que não me acordou?

Inu-Yasha a olhou e sorriu. Então se sentou na beirada cama, abaixou a cabeça e lhe deu um longo beijo que diminuiu um pouco o desapontamento dela. Depois se afastou com óbvia relutância, antes que as brasas da paixão fossem acesas de novo.

- Ohayou – cumprimentou-a com a voz rouca.

- Ohayou – respondeu Kagome com a voz igualmente rouca.

Os olhos violetas examinaram o rosto de Kagome, e ele passou os nós dos dedos gentilmente em suas bochechas.

- Como se sente?

- Agradavelmente exausta – respondeu, sorrindo. – Mas tenho uma ótima capacidade de recuperação – acrescentou sugestivamente, fazendo-o rir também.

- É bom saber, meu bem, mas não era exatamente isso que eu queria saber – retrucou, sustentando o olhar dela. – Foi difícil para você, não foi? (que coisa liiiinndaaaaaa – se mata)

Kagome tinha se esquecido daqueles breves momentos de desconforto, e achara que ele também.

- Você ficou desapontado... – disse, sentindo-se tola, mas Inu-Yasha corrigiu rapidamente seu erro.

- Nada em você me desaponta, Kagome (ui, disse que ama ). Longe disso. Só mencionei esse fato porque era algo que eu não esperava. Achei que talvez tivesse sido muito rude... e machucado você...

Ela relaxou de novo.

- Ah, eu entendo. Bem, deixe que eu lhe diga, senhor Taishou, que não me machucou de forma alguma – disse com um sorriso honesto.

- Isso é bom... mas eu gostaria de ter sabido antes. Teria tomado mais cuidado.

Mais cuidado? Ela não pôde evitar rir.

- Mais cuidado? Inu-Yasha, você não poderia ter tomado mais cuidado do que tomou.

- Então o que houve? Todos os homens eram cegos? – provocou-a, como costumava fazer.

Kagome suspirou.

- Iie... O problema foi meu. Depois de Kouga, não tive mais ninguém... – admitiu, surpreendendo-o de novo.

- Não teve ninguém depois de Kouga?! – repetiu, incrédulo. Ela não gostava de se lembrar do quanto havia sido estúpida.

- Eu me enganei em relação a ele, confundindo desejo com amor. E o único modo de garantir que isso não aconteceria de novo era manter distância dos homens... Quando você já se queimou, aprende a ficar longe do fogo. – Aquilo era uma filosofia que tinha dado certo ao longo dos anos, protegendo-a.

- Ah, eu entendo. Então porque eu? E porque agora? – perguntou curiosamente.

Ela poderia não ter dito nada, mas já dissera tantas coisas que não fazia sentido esconder a verdade.

- Porque você é o único homem que já me fez querer mudar de idéia (chamou de gostoso #-# ). – Essa era a simples verdade.

- Fico lisonjeado com isso.

Sentindo-se estranhamente emotiva, ela teve de esclarecer aquilo ou fazer algo idiota como explodir em lágrimas.

- Deve ficar. A verdade é que não estou iludida desta vez. Você está aqui e eu o quero (-se mata-), e por mais que tentasse não consegui encontrar um motivo convincente para não ter você.

Isso fez os olhos dele brilharem.

- Então, você tentou?

A risada dela foi claramente provocante.

- Ah, sim. Eu não queria que o sexo se tornasse um problema e atrapalhasse minha vida, mas a julgar pela noite passada fiz a escolha certa (eu que o diga T-T).

- Estou feliz por ter ficado satisfeita.

Kagome passou um dedo pela gola em V do suéter dele.

- Eu fiquei satisfeita na noite passada, mas nesta manhã... (descobri que...xD)Você deveria ter me acordado. Por que não o fez?

- Ah, pode acreditar que eu tive vontade de fazer isso. Não sabe o quanto foi difícil ficar com as mãos paradas e sair da cama. Tudo o que eu queria era acordar você com um beijo e começar tudo de novo (e vcs tb...). Mas achei que precisavas dormir mais, e que a coisa mais nobre a fazer era deixá-la em paz.

- Para seu governo, não estou interessada em nobreza – disse Kagome ironicamente. – Então... Porque não volta para cama? – sugeriu com um sorriso cativante.

Inu-Yasha gemeu, mas resistiu à tentação.

- Devo estar louco para recusar uma proposta desse tipo, mas não temos muito tempo e quero falar com meu pai antes de ele ir embora esta manhã.

Kagome ficou desapontada, mas compreendeu.

- Então porque está perdendo tempo aqui? Vá procurar o seu pai. – O desejo deles não iria passar de um dia para o outro, ela o deixou ir.

Ele lhe deu um beijo rápido e saiu do quarto. Nada neste fim de semana saíra como Kagome esperava, e, não podia ter saído melhor. Havia reencontrado sua família, e só isso fazia tudo que havia acontecido valer pena. Até mesmo seu encontro inesperado com o pai.

E também havia Inu-Yasha. Nenhuma deles esperava que isso acontecesse, que acabasse dormindo juntos. Mas Kagome não estava arrependida (também pudera...). pela primeira vez em muito tempo se sentia ela mesma. A Kagome que lutava pelo que sabia que queria, sem medo.

Agora estava mais velha e experiente, e não confundiria desejo com amor novamente. Aquilo seria apenas uma aventura. Não havia amor de nenhum dos lados, apenas um forte desejo. Quando acabasse, iria embora com seu orgulho intacto. Sem falsas promessas ou exigências impossíveis. Eles se desejavam e aproveitariam cada momento enquanto a paixão durasse.

Era ótimo se sentir livre do passado, e Kagome ficou deitada apreciando aquela sensação nova. Então seu estômago roncou e ela pensou em comida em vez do que poderia estar fazendo se Inu-Yasha estivesse ali. Sentando-se, pegou o relógio na mesa-de-cabeceira e ficou surpresa ao descobrir que eram quase onze horas da manhã.

- Nossa! – exclamou, pensando em tudo o que tinha de fazer antes de comer. Reanimada, afastou as cobertas, saiu da cama e entrou apressadamente no banheiro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Logo depois que voltaram, Kagome tratou de ir falar com Hojo. Ele reagiu como ela esperara.

- Foi por causa dele não foi!?! Aquele Taishou conseguiu o que queria! – Ele falou friamente olhando para ela com raiva nos olhos.

- Aquela viajem me fez perceber que não há como ficarmos juntos, Hojo, namoro ou casamento sem amor e paixão não os é. Você merece coisa melhor... e eu também.

- Faça o que quiser! – ele saiu do restaurante onde estavam e Kagome se encostou à cadeira. Depois nunca mais soube por onde ele andava.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Se um dos dois tivesse achado que em uma semana ou até mesmo um mês a paixão diminuiria, estaria enganado. Seis semanas depois da volta do casamento, a atração entre eles estava tão forte quanto antes. Na verdade, ela achava que estava ainda mais forte.

Nesses dias, ela e Inu-Yasha eram praticamente inseparáveis. No trabalho continuaram a ser profissionais, mas não havia mais as escaramuças verbais que todos esperavam, o que causava ainda mais comentários entre a equipe. Kagome se viu sendo observada, e sabia que falavam sobre eles, mas não se importava com isso. Sentia-se feliz e despreocupada (também, né? Tem tudo o que sempre quis... ui...xD) até mesmo nos dias mais agitados porque sabia que à noite estariam juntos e se esqueceriam do mundo.

Inu-Yasha também parecia feliz. Pelo menos o cesto para papéis estava sendo poupado(XD). Passava a maior parte de seu tempo livre no apartamento de Kagome, só voltando ao dele para pegar a correspondência. Às vezes não saíam de casa. Mas geralmente comiam fora ou assistiam a um show(BoA #--#), e quando voltavam para casa sempre se amavam um nos braços do outro.

Kagome estava se acostumando a adormecer nos braços de Inu-Yasha, e a acordar com o toque suave dos lábios e das mãos dele. Como agora. Estava acordada há algum tempo, mas fingia dormir porque adorava aquela sensação daquelas mãos acariciando-a. Inu-Yasha era muito gentil, mas atiçava o fogo nela a qualquer momento. Eles dormiram abraçados, e Kagome pôde sentir a excitação de Inu-Yasha. Estava sendo muito difícil ficar deita quieta, porque seu corpo reagia fazendo-a aconchegar-se a ele e ronronar como um gato.

- Eu sei que você está acordada – murmurou Inu-Yasha ao seu ouvido mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

Sem precisar mais fingir, Kagome suspirou e olhou para ele.

- Yo, eu conheço você? – perguntou provocadoramente.

- Se não me falha a memória, muito bem – respondeu ele sarcasticamente.

- Me lembre do que exatamente você faz – continuou Kagome, passando um dedo na linha do nariz e ao redor dos lábios de Inu-Yasha.

- Ah, coisas como... - com um brilho lascivo nos olhos, ele pôs um das mãos em concha no seio de Kagome e o sugou, circundando o polegar ao mesmo tempo. - Isto.

Kagome suspirou de prazer.

- Hum... Siim... Lembrei de você. Trabalhamos juntos - declarou, pondo a mão no peito dele e encontrando um liso mamilo.

- Isso mesmo - concordou Inu-Yasha. - É sempre melhor quando duas pessoas trabalham juntas. Isso aumenta o prazer.

Os olhos azuis flertaram com ele.

- É mesmo?

- Quer que eu prove para você?

- Achei que nunca ia perguntar - respondeu ela rindo. - O quer que eu faça?

Rindo também, Inu-Yasha a deitou de barriga para cima e afastou as cobertas.

- Nada. Só tem que ficar deitada aqui e fazer as anotações - respondeu-lhe contra a pele macia do seu pescoço. Com um infinito cuidado, ele começou a traçar com os lábios e as mãos um caminho sinuoso no corpo dela.

Mordendo o lábio ao ser varrida por uma onda de prazer, Kagome teve de pigarrear para falar.

-Você fará perguntas depois? – perguntou, seu riso se transformando em um gemido quando ele passou por cima de seus mamilos.

Inu-Yasha parou em algum lugar perto do umbigo dela e olhou para cima.

- O teste será prático. Você tem de repetir o que aprender aqui. Ganhará pontos por inventividade – acrescentou, voltando ao que estava fazendo.

Kagome riu, mas quando as mãos de Inu-Yasha afastaram-lhe as coxas e ele procurou o interior dela com fortes movimentos da língua, o riso deu lugar a gritos sufocados e gemidos de prazer (eh impressão minha, ou ta um pouco quente aqui? – se abana -). Com tranqüilidade, ele a fez atingir o clímax que satisfez sua necessidade imediata, mas a deixou com gostinho de quero mais.

Inu-Yasha se deitou ao lado dela, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Está entendendo o que tem de fazer? – perguntou provocadoramente, e Kagome de sentou, seus olhos prometendo retribuição.

- Vamos ver, começamos aqui... – Ela passou os dedos pela região abaixo do estômago de Inu-Yasha, e ele se contraiu com seu toque, tomado pela surpresa. Sorrindo para si mesma, Kagome se ajoelhou. – Não, não, não era isso. – disse. – E que tal... – A mão dela se fechou sobre a extensão aveludada do pênis dele e o apertou gentilmente. Inu-Yasha ergueu-se nos cotovelos com as fazes afogueadas.

Imediatamente, Kagome o tranqüilizou, fazendo-o se deitar de novo.

- Tenha calma. Vou acertar desta vez – prometeu, sorrindo diabolicamente ( (6) ), o que o fez cobrir os olhos com o braço.

- Você não passa de uma grande provocadora, Higurashi Kagome – disse-lhe.

Kagome passou as mãos no peito dele, fazendo os mamilos se enrijecerem.

- Sinto muito, eu me esqueci de fazer as anotações. Algo deve ter me distraído. Agora, me diga o que sente. – Antes de Inu-Yasha poder adivinhar o que Kagome ia fazer, ela se sentou com uma perna em cada lado do quadril dele e o introduziu nela.

Inu-Yasha tirou o braço dos olhos e ficou observando-a, com a respiração entrecortada.

- É ótimo – murmurou com a voz rouca (-desmaia-).

- E agora? – perguntou se movendo e mordendo os lábios quando o prazer começou a aumentar nela.

- Oh... oh sim... – disse ele por entre os dentes.

Kagome o olhou nos olhos enquanto continuava a se mover. Era muito excitante seduzi-lo daquela forma, mas necessidade de satisfação estava aumentando nela.

- Se solte... – disse Inu-Yasha ofegante. Aos poucos Kagome foi se movimentando cada vez mais rápido e, com um grito sufocado, ela perdeu o autocontrole que ainda lhe restava e se lançou na direção do objetivo que seu corpo buscava. As mãos de Inu-Yasha apertaram-lhe os quadris enquanto ela jogava a cabeça para trás numa agonia de prazer, com ele seguindo seu ritmo frenético. Minutos depois atingiram o clímax juntos.

Deixando-se cair em cima dele, Kagome fechou os olhos e esperou sua pulsação voltar ao normal. Após alguns minutos, finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Cadê vez... Fica melhor, ne?

Inu-Yasha acariciou-lhe as costas.

- Acho que... Estamos fazendo algo certo.

Suspirando, ela ergueu a mão e afastou o cabelo dos olhos.

- Isso foi bastante inventivo para você?

- Pode apostar que sim. Agora não sei como vou me levantar e ir trabalhar.

Kagome sabia como ele se sentia, mas o comentário a fez pensar em outra coisa.

- Você sabe que estão falando sobre nós no escritório.

- Não há nada de novo nisso. Sempre falaram – salientou Inu-Yasha rapidamente.

- Uh, mas agora estão falando porque não estamos discutindo. Você acha que suspeitam de alguma coisa?

- Provavelmente. – Inu-Yasha afastou com um dedo um fio de cabelo que havia ficado preso no rosto dela. – Você se importa com isso?

- Iie – respondeu Kagome balançando a cabeça. O que a incomodava não era a suspeita, mas saber que a equipe agora estaria especulando sobre o quanto aquilo iria durar, e como ela lidaria com o fim de tudo.

Percebendo que algo estava errado, Inu-Yasha franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Demo...?

Kagome se afastou dele e se sentou, com uma expressão de desagrado. – Não é nada, realmente. Só percebi que, se eles suspeitam de que estamos tendo um caso, também devem estar apostando o quanto vai durar. Seu histórico não é bom. – lembrou-o sarcasticamente, mas na verdade não estava achando graça alguma. Embora a atração entre eles não parecesse ter diminuído, ela não poderia ignorar o fato de que o quanto mais o caso durasse, mas perto chegaria do fim. Uma perspectiva que estava longe de ser agradável, embora ela não estivesse pronta para se perguntar por quê.

Inu-Yasha também se sentou.

- Lamento que isso a esteja incomodando. Quer que eu ponha um ponto final? (disse que ama #---#)

Kagome balançou a cabeça e deslizou para fora da cama, procurando seu roupão e vestindo-o.

- Você não pode fazer com que parem de especular. É a natureza humana.

- Talvez não. Mas não gosto da idéia de as pessoas fofocarem sobre a minha vida privada.

Kagome riu ironicamente.

- O único modo de fazer com que parem é terminar comigo. É isso que quer?

- Você sabe muito bem que não – rosnou Inu-Yasha com um brilho malicioso nos olhos. – Não sei o que a torna diferente, mas não consigo me fartar de você. De modo algum vamos terminar. (essa dai eu considerava um pedido de casamento xD)

Foi bom ouvir aquilo (ao oq eu diissee \o\), porque ela também não estava pronta para terminar.

- Então simplesmente deixamos as fofocas continuarem?

- Somos novidade agora, mas deixaremos de ser no minuto em que surgir outra melhor.

Ele estava certo, mas enquanto Kagome tomava banho, um pouco depois, não pôde deixar de se lembrar de que eles eram novidade agora, um dia ela mesma deixaria de ser. Aquela idéia lhe deu a sensação de que uma mão invisível apertava-lhe o coração.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

( - acaba de lembrar oq vem nessa parte -, gente, essa parte eh demais #---#)

Kagome estava ocupada trabalhando em um projeto de cores para um dos pequenos hotéis que seria redecorado na baixa estação, quando Inu-Yasha entrou em seu escritório pela porta de comunicação. Ela ergueu os olhos, sorriu e olhou para o seu relógio.

- Yo. Achei que você tinha um almoço de negócios – lembrou-o, erguendo a cabeça para receber o beijo que ele depositou em seus lábios.

- E tenho – confirmou Inu-Yasha, sentando-se em um dos cantos da escrivaninha. – Acabei de falar com Hana pelo telefone.

- Eles finalmente voltaram da lua-de-mel? Como estão?

- Bem. Parece que voltaram há duas semanas.

As sobrancelhas de Kagome se ergueram.

- Duas semanas?! Onde estavam se escondendo?!

- Em uma casa que compraram em Yokohama. Já receberam os seus pais e minha mãe. Agora é a nossa vez. Fomos convidados para jantar com eles esta noite – informou-a, e a expressão sorridente dela se tornou desconfiada.

- Souta já sabe? – O último encontro com o irmão não havia sido nada agradável.

- Uh. Aparentemente ele está muito relaxado. Até mesmo discutiu com seu pai durante a visita.

- D-discutiu!??! – Kagome não poderia ter ficado mais surpresa. Souta havia sido anulado pela rigidez do seu pai há muitos anos. Discutir com o pai equivalia a uma traição. – Não posso acreditar!! Naraku deve ter ficado furioso!!

Inu-Yasha coçou um dos lados do nariz pensativamente.

- Não ficou muito satisfeito...

Kagome não pôde evitar a gargalhada.

- Ah, eu gostaria de ver isso – disse, enxugando uma lágrima do olho. – Hana não disse nada sobre Yumi?

Ela havia esperado que a irmã aparecesse à sua porta desde que voltara da Suíça, mas não houvera nenhum sinal dela. Embora soubesse que Yumi não corria qualquer perigo, imaginava que o pai a vigiava com olhos de águia, tornando difícil para ela escapar.

- Iie. Terá de perguntar a ela esta noite. Está preocupada com sua irmã? – perguntou Inu-Yasha, e Kagome suspirou, tamborilando com os dedos na escrivaninha.

- Não mais do que de costume. Só queria que estivesse aqui.

Inu-Yasha pôs a mão em seu ombro para confortá-la.

- Yumi me parece desembaraçada. Ela virá no momento certo. Ninguém mais sabe disso.

- Tem razão. É o meu lado maternal que se preocupa. Eu a quero onde possa cuidar dela – respondeu Kagome, e então franziu as sobrancelhas quando sons crescentes de uma comoção no escritório geral os fez virar para a porta.

- Mas que diabos...? – murmurou Inu-Yasha, mas antes mesmo de poder se mexer para descobrir o que estava acontecendo, a porta foi fortemente empurrada e eles viram Kikyou em pé.

- Kikyou?! – exclamou surpreso, levantando-se.

- Em pessoa, seu desgraçado! – declarou sua madrasta em voz alta.

Ela deu vários passos incertos na direção da escrivaninha de Kagome, e não era preciso ser um gênio para perceber que estivera bebendo(bem acara da kikyou mermo...uu). Então finalmente reconheceu com quem Inu-Yasha estava, e sorriu desdenhosamente. – Ora, se não é a sua companheira de quarto! – exclamou, e Kagome sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver o grupo de pessoas à porta. A julgar pelos olhares delas, tinham ouvido cada maldita palavra!

Inu-Yasha também percebeu a situação, porque fez um sinal para elas irem embora. Elas foram relutantemente, fechando a porta à sua passagem. Então Inu-Yasha voltou sua atenção para a outra mulher.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Kikyou?!

- Vim lhe dizer o que penso de você, seu safado! Estão orgulhosos de si mesmos, ne?! Você e essa vagabunda! – Ela apontou na direção de Kagome.

Paralisada em sua cadeira, Kagome olhava de um para outro como um espectador em uma partida de tênis, mas a expressão de fúria no rosto de Inu-Yasha quando ouviu isso a fez prender a respiração.

- Diga o que quiser de mim, Kikyou, mas nem pense em insultar Kagome na minha frente. Pode acreditar, não iria gostar das conseqüências (uaaaiii#---# disse que ama#------#) – vociferou com tanto desprezo na voz que a outra mulher deve tê-lo percebido apesar de seu estado.

- Então é assim é? Você deve ter ficado louquinho para defendê-la desse jeito. – Ela riu com desdenho.

- O que eu sinto por Kagome não é da sua conta (muito menos da tua, nessa ocasião, naum?oo).

- O que ela tem que eu não tenho?!

Inu-Yasha cruzou os braços e a olhou duramente.

- Em primeiro lugar, integridade. Capacidade de se importar com os outros. E ela não vê dinheiro quando olha para um homem. Isso basta? (elogiada desse jeito eu já tava derretida na cadeira...)

Kikyou lhe lançou um olhar perverso.

- Tudo que eu queria era me divertir um pouco, seu grande hipócrita! O que há de tão errado nisso?!

- Você estar casada com meu pai, mas deduzo que pela sua presença aqui que logo não estará mais.

- O miserável está se divorciando de mim! E a culpa é dela! – Ela apontou um dedo para Kagome.

Isso a fez se levantar.

- Eu não fiz nada Sra. Adams (num botei –san pq axei muito respeitoso... dexa assim mermo o----o). tudo foi obra sua.

Kikyou a olhou fixamente.

- Você disse alguma coisa para ele. Sei disso!

- Eu não disse nada. Admito que ia dizer, mas não foi preciso. Inu no Taishou já tinha percebido quem era você.

A outra mulher espumou de raiva, fazendo desaparecer qualquer vestígio da sua beleza (havia algum? uu).

- Acha que é muito esperta, ne?! Bem, Inu-Yasha pode ter atração por você, _querida_, mas nunca vai se casar. Ele nem quer ouvir falar em amor e casamento. Por isso não conseguiu! Não vai ficar com ele!

Kagome a olhou friamente.

- Acho que chegou a sua hora de ir, Sra. Adams.

Kikyou a fulminou com os olhos.

- Não se preocupem, estou indo! Quanto mais cedo eu me livrar dessa maldita família, melhor! Há outros peixes no mar, e eu vou pescar!!! – gritou, e saiu do escritório dando outro empurrão na porta.

Depois de um momento de perplexidade, Inu-Yasha atravessou a sala e fechou a porta. Respirando profundamente, passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Espero que tenha sido a última vez que a vimos – disse sinceramente. – Sinto muito pelo modo como falou com você.

Kagome esboçou um sorriso.

- Daijobu. Eu tenho ombros largos.

Inu-Yasha deu um sorriso triste.

- Vais precisar deles. Se a equipe ainda não sabia de nós, agora já sabe.

A expressão dela se tornou igualmente triste.

- Acabou-se o que era doce (desculpa gente, mas eu TIVE que botar isso HOHOHOHOHOHO). – Aquela altura a notícia já devia ter se espalhado. – O que trouxe Kikyou aqui?

- O desejo de me magoar (como no anime..uu). Ela acha que se nos fizer romper terá feito justiça – explicou Inu-Yasha balançando a cabeça.

- Mas não há nada para romper. Não estamos apaixonados um pelo outro – acrescentou, quando ele a olhou indagadoramente. – Só estamos...

Inu-Yasha a olhou com curiosidade e pareceu divertido.

- Só?! xD

Ela apertou os olhos.

- Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Não temos esse tipo de relacionamento.

Inu-Yasha franziu os lábios enquanto refletia (alguém sabe como franze os lábios?oo).

- Iie... é só o bom e velho... sexo – concordou finalmente.

Não havia como negar a verdade. Era só sexo.

- Seja como for, eu não estou esperando uma proposta de casamento.

- Isso é confortador – observou ele sarcasticamente, e Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse...

- Que não estamos tendo um caso de amor. Entendi a mensagem.

Kagome pestanejou àquele comportamento estranho.

- Está se sentindo bem? – ela perguntou.

Ele deu um sorriso triste.

- Para falar a verdade, não sei. Olhe, estou bastante atrasado para o almoço. Vamos esquecer de Kikyou, está bem?

Atirando-lhe um beijo, Inu-Yasha desapareceu em seu escritório e kagome desabou em sua cadeira, revendo mentalmente a última meia hora. O súbito aparecimento de Kikyou certamente causara um alvoroço. Agora o segredo (que todos sabiam) havia sido revelado, mas ela descobriu que isso não a incomodava. O que incomodava era a descrição de Inu-Yasha do relacionamento deles.

É verdade que o sexo era ótimo, mas não tudo. Ela gostava de estar com Inu-Yasha, e eles tinham muito em comum. Então não era só sexo. Por outro lado, não sabia que palavra usar para descrever exatamente o que era. Certamente não era amor! Ela não amava Inu-Yasha. Desejava-o, mas isso não era amor. Então tinha de ser sexo, e, no entanto... a descrição não a satisfazia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Naquela noite, Kagome se sentou ao lado de Inu-Yasha no carro com o estômago agitado pelo nervosismo. O jantar com Hana e Souta seria muito importante e esperava não fazer ou dizer nada para estragá-lo. Ela olhou de relance para Inu-Yasha, concentrado na estrada. Desde que voltara do almoço de negócios ele estava estranhamente quieto, quase introspectivo, o que aumentava a inquietação de Kagome. Ela não pôde evitar achar que isso tinha a ver com a 'visitinha' de Kikyou.

Inu-Yasha entrou em uma estrada cheia de grandes casas afastadas umas das outras e da estrada. Então passou por um par de portões de ferro forjado e estacionou o carro diante de uma casa (ta, ok.. duvido muito que exista um troço desses lá em Yokohama, mas oq eu faço!?xD).

- Muito bonita – disse dando a volta para abrir a porta para ela. – Eu diria que foi um presente de casamento de nossa querida mãe.

- Naraku deve ter ficado impressionado – observou Kagome secamente. Um som atrás deles os fez virar e ver os portões se fechando. Ela riu. – nada de convidados indesejados. Boa idéia. – Poderia haver um problema de crimes ali, mas Kagome preferiu pensar que os portões tinham sido idéia de Hana.

Inu-Yasha riu enquanto se dirigiam à porta.

- Eu disse que Hana era uma mulher determinada.

- Não só determinada – declarou a irmã dele da porta onde os esperava, antecipando sua chegada. – Mas esperta também! – Ela recuou com um sorriso, para lhes permitir a entrada. – Estou tão feliz de ver você de novo, K-chaaan! – disse, abraçando-a. – Inu tem se comportado direitinho? – perguntou, beijando carinhosamente o irmão na bochecha.

- Na maioria das vezes – respondeu Kagome, entregando seu casaco para a governanta que a esperava.

- Ótimo. Fico feliz em saber que ainda estão juntos (juntoos... beeem juntos, literalmente...o—o). Mas é claro que eu estava certa de que estariam – acrescentou com um piscar de olhos.

Kagome trocou um olhar divertido com Inu-Yasha.

- Onde está Souta? – perguntou. O fato de ele não estar na porta não era um bom sinal...

A resposta de Hana a surpreendeu.

- Está na sala de visitas, nervoso.

- Nervoso?! – Isso era novidade! Souta sempre pareceu muito seguro de si.

A irmã de Inu-Yasha os levou na direção de uma porta.

- Souta acha que você pode estar zangada com ele, porque ele não foi muito gentil no casamento – explicou.

- Não foi mesmo... mas isso me deixou triste, não zangada – respondeu Kagome seriamente.

A sala de visitas era grande e confortável. Souta estava em pé junto a um aparador, despejando um líquido de uma coqueteleira em quatro taças. Ele olhou ao redor quando eles entraram, pôs de lado a coqueteleira e respirou profundamente antes de ir ao encontro da mulher.

- Domo, Inu-Yasha – disse apertando a mão do 'cunhado', e então olhou cautelosamente para a irmã. – Kagome...

Kagome procurou nos olhos dele algum desconforto, mas a tensão nervosa que sempre o acompanhara quando seu pai estava por perto havia desaparecido. Como Hana havia dito semanas atrás, afastá-lo do pai lhe faria muito bem, e Kagome pôde ver que ela estava certa. Então sorriu para Souta e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Yo, Souta.

- Foi bom você ter vindo – acrescentou, pigarreando. – Não tinha certeza de que viria.

A incerteza do irmão a fez ficar com os olhos úmidos. Então balançou a cabeça e riu, dominada por uma mistura de emoções.

- Você me conhece. É meu irmão e eu o amo.

Souta sentiu um nó na garganta, e olhou de relance para a mulher, que fez um sinal para encorajá-lo.

- Eu disse algumas coisas bem desagradáveis para você.

Kagome suspirou, incapaz de negar.

- Hai, mas eu entendi o porquê, Souta. Tudo o que importa agora é que posso vê-lo e falar com você. Não tem de contar ao nosso pai nada sobre isso. Vamos esquecer dele e do passado e ser apenas amigos. Pode fazer isso? Vai fazer?

- É o que eu gostaria, se você puder me perdoar – e sem pensar duas vezes, Kagome o abraçou.

- Não há nada para perdoar. Nada – disse-lhe, dando um passo para trás. Então Hana se aproximou e abraçou todos (abraço coletivooo eeeeeeh!!!!), e as lágrimas foram substituídas por risadas.

Depois disso, eles passaram a noite rindo. Kagome não se lembrava de ter visto o irmão tão relaxado, e quase se esquecera de que tinha um ótimo senso de humor (juro que agora quase escrevo ótimo com h o—o). Ela não saberia dizer o que comera no jantar, embora fosse muito saboroso. Estava ocupada demais vendo e ouvindo. As brincadeiras entre Inu-Yasha e a irmã lhe mostraram como deveria ser a vida familiar e Kagome estava determinada a que fosse assim quando Yumi chegasse.

Então houve uma calmaria quando eles trocaram o vinho por café, e Hana disse algo que causou embaraço.

- Então... – disse, olhando de seu irmão para Kagome. – Quando você vão ficar noivos?

Kagome piscou os olhos e quase se engasgou com o seu café (pagava pra ver essa cena xDDD) com menta. Inu-Yasha ficou parado, com sua xícara a meio caminho da boca.

- Nani? – perguntaram em uníssono.

- Ora, vamos! – repreendeu-os. – Não me lembro de ter visto você to feliz, Inu-Yasha. Deve ser o amor!

Inu-Yasha colocou sua xícara no pires batendo de leve uma peça de porcelana na outra.

- Eu não estou apaixonado – disse rudemente, e Kagome prendeu a respiração ao sentir uma dor inesperada. – Nenhum de nós está. – Ele olhou para Kagome esperando confirmação, e ela se virou para Hana.

- Não temos esse tipo de relacionamento.

- Que bobagem! – exclamou Hana. – Vocês dois são avestruzes? Que tipo de relacionamento acham que têm?

Souta pôs a mão no braço da mulher.

- Florzinha, este não é o momento certo – preveniu-a desajeitadamente.

- Mas isso é óbvio!

Souta sorriu para Kagome e Inu-Yasha e sustentou o olhar da mulher.

- Para eles não, querida.

Hana pareceu confusa.

- Demo... – Ela olhou carrancudamente para o irmão. – Vocês... não... estão apaixonados?

- Iie.

Mais uma vez eles falaram em uníssono.

Hana deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

- Está bem, se dizem que não, não estão. Quem sou eu para dizer o contrário?

- Nós saberíamos se estivéssemos? – perguntou Kagome, tentando diminuir o desconforto do momento, e Hana sorriu pesarosamente.

- É claro que sim, Kagome. Esqueça-se que eu disse isso – ordenou, sorrindo para todos. – Agora, quem quer um conhaque para acompanhar o café?

E então o momento de embaraço passou, e durante o resto da noite não houve mais nenhum acontecimento desagradável. Contudo, enquanto voltavam de carro para casa, Kagome não pôde evitar pensar no ocorrido.

- É engraçado a sua irmã achar que estamos apaixonados – comentou. – O que a faz achar isso?

- Sem dúvida o fato de ela própria estar em um estado de felicidade – respondeu Inu-Yasha sarcasticamente, e então a olhou de relance. – Você não me ama, ama? (eu amooooooooooooooooooooooo #---#)

- Acho que saberia se amasse. Você não?

- Você sabe o que eu penso sobre isso. O amor não é para mim.

- Então... é só sexo? – ela buscou confirmação.

- Hai – confirmou Inu-Yasha, e eles ficaram em silêncio.

Kagome olhou para a escuridão lá fora e viu o seu próprio reflexo, que parecia estar lhe fazendo uma pergunta. Se era só sexo, por que subitamente se sentia tão vazia?

**To be continued...**

**Dicionário:**

**Ohayou (gozaimasu) – **Bom dia.

**Iie – **Não.

**Yo – **Oi.(informal)

**Uh – **Sim.(informal)

**Hai – **Sim.

**Demo – **Mas.

**Daijobu – **(nesse caso) Estou bem.

**Domo – **Oi.(um pouco mais formal)

**Tomara que eu naum tenha eskecido nada...**

**WAAAAHH – vozes do além cantam: AAALELUIAAA... AAALELUIAA... – **

**Ta, eu demorei muito mais nesse doq nos outros... - -'**

**Mas vcs viram ke foi pq o word frescou cmg T--------------T**

**Mas aki estou eu #0#**

**E esse eh o [redpenúltimo[/red capitulo gente - triste – **

**Pelo menos cês vaum ver o final xD**

**Nham.. tem hentai nesse tb o—o**

**Eh hentai.. mais hentai, com mais intimidade xD**

**Gostaru?oO**

**Bem... vamos as reviews de dois caps passados now o/**

**E kero mais reviews nesse agora, viu?;D**

**Cap 6:**

**Agome chan – **Gostou tanto assim do hentai?8D e desse, gostou tb:DD

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – **Dessa vez tenho certeza que não sentiram não 8) xP 12/07/07, ok, quase dois meses depois do último capítulo... gomen T---T eu tb prefiri esse inu 8) (se jogada ponte eh uma boa xDD) :

**Nicki-chan – **FOOOOOOOGO muito forte :) nhaa... gomen demorar demais... – xora –

**Neiva – **Será que cardiologista é muito caro heim? – risos xDDDDD – gostou do desse cap tb? 8)

**Cris – **Que fruta... – baba – gostou mesmo? – olhos brilhando – espero que goste dos outros tb :)

**Uchiha Danii-chan - **- se abana – nossa, tb axei xP to fazendo o máximo pra ir rápido :DD :

**Polly – **Nhaaa... e eu que achei que tava muito intrometida xD, vou continuar com elas sim, entom 8), espero que tenha gostado desse cap :)

**Lilica-chan – **Tenha vergonha naum 8) – eu não sou pervertida, ta?xD, so sou liberal 8)XDDDD – nya... vc achou mesmo:DDD apesar disso ser de um livro... eu mudei algumas coisas, mas vc devia flar isso pra autora do livro – ok, isso eh impossível, pode falar cmg entom xDDD. Mas continue lendo xP

**mk-chan160 – **Sua...Sua.. SAFADENHAAAAAA XDDDDDDDD (tudo bem, eu concordo com vc xD) demorei, mas cheguei 8) ta aí o cap 8)

**Isaah-chan – **É 8) ele eh demais – fangirl de Inu no Taishou – já falamos sobre isso, neh? ;) xP, virgem..? nuunca xPPP

**Isa – **ele eh meu (6) por isso nom eh seu uahsaushaushusah. Nooossa, vc amou tanto assim?oO... brigaduh – emocionada – eu amei essas partes tb #----# demais 8D uhsusahusa amor de inu?XDDDD... desculpa por demorar... o próximo eu prometo que vai ser mais rápido, viu? .----------------. ;

**Manu higurashi – **nham... eu acho que vc iria preferir mesmo começar lendo agora... pq eu demorei muito nos caps anteriores.. – pelo menos eu axei que demorei... – mas pelo menos vc ta lendo, neh:DDD. E.. esse livro é sim publicado em português :D num sou **tão** ninja ponto de traduzir um livro inteiro, naum xDDD. Nhaa.. obrigada pelos elogios, e eu agradeço a vc por estar lendo ela e enviando reviews #0#. Kissus ;

**Cap 7:**

**Gheisinha Kinomoto – **Nhá... valew pelo apoio... e ai esta o novo capítulo :DD, espero que goste ;

**Maiyu .Mad.Hatter. – **É... eu, particularmente, odeio ler as notinha da autora dizeno os problemas que aconteceram... ai esta (finalmente) o capitulo, espero que goste :D

**Lyla Evans Higurashi – **noossa O-O gostou tanto a ponto de ler tudinho em uma dia!??! – lisonjeada – eu..eu..eu...EU AMO REVIEWS GIGANTES #0# o ultimo cap eh o próximo, viu? Eu vou cobraaar – emocionada – nham... inspiração eu nem preciso 8D jaq eh de um livro x.x. Caliente xP adorei 8D. favoritou? – se mata – eh muita emoção pra uma pessoa sôo #0# espero que goste desse cap 8D

**Saori Higurashi – **Noossa... vc já leu? O-o... Bem... 99,8 eh do livro.. claro que eu tirei as partes que eu naum gostei e as adaptei pra ficar uma fica do jeitinho que eu queria... bem.. pra sua surpresa (e pra minha tb, quando o li pela primeira vez) aquela cena teve sim no livro o-o(tanto aquela como a que tem nesse cap). Eu num lembro se eu mudei alguma coisa naquela, mas se mudei, foi poucas coisas... palavras, eu acho :D. ah... todas queremos um homem(ufa!) daqueles... eh.. seria ótimo se no animes fosse assim entre Inu-Yasha e kikyou... tomara im que tenham todos um fim feliz :D. eles têm que se gostar.. – xora - . a Kagome sofreu muito, merece ser feliizzz T-T

Ele fez muita coisa má comigo, mas ele nom eh melhor doq eu! ò.ó(frase da minha amiga hohohooh). Bem, esse eh o penultimo capitulo... o ultimo será o próximo... entom... são... 8 caps 8D (que resposta grande O-o) espero que gostes ;

**Elizabeth Taisho – **Foi.. perdi... mas ele ta aqui denovo! ò.ó, pq ele nom eh melhor doq eu! ah.. muito obrigada pela fieldade – emocionada - . eu quero³³³ ta no lugar dela – se mata – (dor de cotovelo rulles TT xP). O proximo vai ser mais rápido, eu prometo! Kissus ;

**Agome chan – **Eh mermo... mas eu sou melhor doq ele 8D. postado 8D. espero que goste... o próximo vai sair mais rapidinho, podes ver :D.

**Uaauu – emocionada – quanta reviewww #0000#**

**Continuem assim xDDD**

**Espero que gostem do capitulo mais demorado da historia xP**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


	9. Chapter 8

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**

**(escadinha ;) – leva tijolada – genteeeee T----------------T**

**Eh o ultimo capitulooo**

**Eu..eu.. eu num demorei muito pq fui ameaçada de morte por um monte de gente o—O – se esconde debaixo da cama – espero que o tempo que eu passei pra postar naum seja considerado como demora T---T**

**E..**

**Eu eskeci de dizer no cap passado, ke a parte que Kagome fala com Hojo foi eu quem fez 8DD. Aquela parte todinha fui eu 8D nom foi do livro nom, ok? Espero que tenham gostado .---------------. **

**E LÁ VAI O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO GENTEEE ÇÇ**

**SERÁ QUE VAI TER UM FINAL FELIZ? SERÁ QUE VAI TERUM FIM TRÁGICO? SERÁ QUE EU MATO ELES NO FINAL? (6) – adoro final tragico xP – QUALQUER QUE SEJA O FINAL... DEÊM ADEUS À REBELDE APAIXONAAADAAAAAAAA T--------T**

**Retrospectiva do último episódio:**

_Kagome olhou para a escuridão lá fora e viu o seu próprio reflexo, que parecia estar lhe fazendo uma pergunta. Se era só sexo, por que subitamente se sentia tão vazia?_

**A Rebelde Apaixonada:**

**C**erca de dez dias depois, Kagome agitou-se na cama e logo percebeu que estava sozinha. Ela passou a mão pelos lençóis e descobriu que estavam frios, o que indicava que Inu-Yasha se levantara há algum tempo. Então saiu da cama, vestiu seu roupão e foi procurá-lo. Inu-Yasha andava agindo de um modo um tanto que estranho desde o jantar com Hana e Souta, e descobrir que ele não estava na cama deu-lhe um vago sentimento de inquietação (OH, RLY?:O).(Ya, rly 8D) (XDDDDDD ke merda xP).

Kagome quase não o viu. Ele estava sentado no sofá, no escuro, com os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

- O que você está fazendo aqui no escuro? – perguntou em voz baixa, o que o fez virar a cabeça na sua direção.

- Só estou sentado e pensando. Achei que você estava dormindo.

Kagome se aproximou dele.

- Alguma coisa me despertou, e descobri que você não estava lá. Não está conseguindo dormir? Algo o está incomodando?

Inu-Yasha estendeu-lhe a mão e Kagome a pegou, deixando-se ser puxada para o sofá. Ela se sentou sobre os seus pés e se apoiou em Inu-Yasha. A intimidade deveria tê-la ajudado a se acalmar, mas não ajudou. Kagome ainda tinha a sensação de que algo estava errado, mas não sabia o quê.

- Eu vou para Fukuoka (eu num sei oq tem lá, mas eh pra lá que ele vai, pq eh mais longe de tokyo que kyoto 8D) amanhã de manhã.

Kagome ficou surpresa, porque se houvesse algo agendado, ela saberia.

- Vai? Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou com toda a sinceridade, e se surpreendeu a ver Inu-Yasha sorrir ironicamente.

- Pode-se dizer que sim. Há alguma... pessoas que preciso ver – acrescentou, e Kagome não pôde evitar de perceber a leve hesitação.

Pessoas. Era estranho.

- Você está fazendo isso parecer muito misterioso.

- Estou? Bem, não é. É só uma coisa que eu tenho que fazer. Para o meu avô – explicou, e Kagome sentiu um alívio totalmente despropositado, o que demonstrava como andava se sentindo inquieta ultimamente.

- Ah, eu entendo. Assuntos de família. Está bem. Se seu avô pediu, vá, mas vou sentir sua falta – disse, passando a mão no peito dele (e de outras coisas dele tb, neh? (AI DEUS, NUM ACREDITO KE EU FALEI ISSO XD))

- Eu também – disse ele, beijando-lhe a cabeça.

Kagome sentiu um nó na garganta, porque já começava a sentir falta de Inu-Yasha.

- Quanto tempo vai ficar fora?

Inu-Yasha acariciou o braço dela.

- Realmente não tenho idéia, mas acho que não será muito tempo.

- Quer que eu faça suas malas? – perguntou Kagome oferecendo-lhe ajuda, mas Inu-Yasha fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça.

- Iie. Quando eu for para a estação vou passar no meu apartamento e pegar algumas roupas limpas.

Kagome deu um suspiro profundo.

- Não pode me levar na mala? (parece comigo, dizeno isso xD) – brincou, mas se ele a convidasse aceitaria em um piscar de olhos.

Inu-Yasha riu.

- Por mais que eu queira levar você, tenho que ir sozinho.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para que mude de idéia? – perguntou Kagome, passando a mão pelo peito dele e a deslizando para dentro do roupão atoalhado que usava.

A mão livre de Inu-Yasha a impediu de continuar.

- Há muitas coisas que você pode fazer meu bem, mas eu não vou mudar de idéia.

Ela não achou que iria, mas valeu a pena tentar.

- Você vai me telefonar? Dar notícias?

Inu-Yasha levou aos lábios a mão que segurava e beijou-lhe a palma ( - se mata – eu já disse que eu amo coisas com mãos?! Pois eu amo #------#).

- Todos os dias, eu prometo.

Tão satisfeita quanto ela poderia estar naquela situação, Kagome se afastou dele e se levantou.

- Então volte para a cama, e terá algo do que lembrar quando estiver fora (UI! Chamou! 8D) – sugeriu com uma voz rouca, e viu o brilho dos dentes de Inu-Yasha na escuridão quando ele sorriu e se levantou (COLGATX XDDD).

- Podem existir homens que ignoram uma proposta desse tipo, mas graças a meu bom Kami-sama, não sou um deles – declarou, pegando-a no colo ( -morre – sim, eu tb amo isso #0#) e voltando para o quarto.

Talvez tivesse sido o fato de saber que se separariam por algum tempo que deu ao ato sexual um grau de urgência que tornou impossível deles se controlarem. Desde o primeiro toque desejaram-se com uma intensidade inegável, e o resultado foi sexo tórrido. Pernas e braços entrelaçados, mãos dadas, corpos escorregadios de suor e gemidos de prazer quase insuportável levaram a um clímax que os deixou tão saciados que adormeceram um nos braços do outro.

No dia seguinte, quando Kagome acordou, Inu-Yasha havia tomado banho e se sentado para o café da manhã. Ela sorriu ao se lembrar da noite anterior. Então foi se juntar a Inu-Yasha na pequena cozinha.

- A que horas é o seu trem? (trem bala, ok?8D) – perguntou Kagome, mordendo um pedaço de torrada enquanto o observava lavando e colocando a louça no escorredor.

- Às onze. Vai dar tempo pra levar você ao escritório e passar no meu apartamento – disse Inu-Yasha, olhando de relance para seu relógio.

- Você deve estar exausto. Não dormiu muito na noite passada.

Inu-Yasha sorriu tristemente.

- Não faz mal, posso recuperar o sono perdido durante a viagem.

Kagome fechou a cara.

- Eu não queria que você fosse.

Dando a volta à mesa, Inu-Yasha ergueu o queixo dela e a beijou longamente (ah... . ).

- É importante eu ir. Contarei tudo a você quando voltar. Agora vamos, ou chegaremos atrasados.

Kagome se levantou, terminando sua torrada e tomando um último gole de café.

- Vou ter que me queixar de você com meu chefe (adorei essa xP)

Inu-Yasha riu.

- Acha que isso vai adiantar? – Ele pegou sua maleta e a esperou perto da porta.

- Bem... eu tenho alguma influência sobre ele, um ou dois truques na manga... – provocou-o, vestindo o casaco e pegando sua bolsa.

- Guarde bem os seus truques para quando eu voltar, e então veremos se são bons mesmo – sugeriu, e Kagome desceu as escadas com um suspiro de contentamento.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Inu-Yasha cumpriu sua palavra e telefonou todas as noites, justamente quando sabia que ela estaria na cama. O som da sua voz a reanimava, mas Kagome sentia muita falta dele.

Trabalhou com afinco para não sonhar acordada com o que Inu-Yasha poderia estar fazendo (sua..sua.. hentai O-O). Alguns dias depois da viagem, estava trabalhando em uma tabela de horário para uma obra de reforma quando o avô de Inu-Yasha telefonou.

- Onde o meu neto se meteu? – perguntou a voz do senhor Taishou do outro da linha. – A secretária dele me disse que viajou.

Kagome piscou os olhos, surpresa com a pergunta. Ele tinha que saber onde Inu-Yasha estava, porque havia sido ele que o mandara para lá. Ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar se a memória do avô de Inu-Yasha estava ficando um pouco fraca com a idade.

- Está em Fukuoka, Sr. Taishou – lembrou-o com delicadeza, tentando avivar-lhe a memória. A resposta dele a surpreendeu.

- O que ele foi fazer lá? – perguntou o velho, atônito.

Kagome franziu as sobrancelhas, alarmada com o grau de esquecimento dele.

- O senhor que mandou, Sr. Taishou - disse, incapaz de ajudar mais porque também estava confusa.

- Minha cara Kagome, eu posso estar velho, mas ainda não estou senil. Não mandei Inu-Yasha a Fukuoka. Por que eu faria isso? Ele deveria jogar golfe comigo amanhã – disse o avô de Inu-Yasha, parecendo achar graça, mas Kagome sentiu um frio no estômago.

O que estava acontecendo? Ela não estava enganada sobre o que Inu-Yasha havia dito, e, contudo o avô dele afirmava não saber nada sobre aquilo. Passando a língua pelos lábios, ela procurou confirmação.

- Inu-Yasha falou que ia fazer algo para o senhor. Está me dizendo que não é esse o caso?

- É isso mesmo, minha jovem – confirmou Sr. Taishou, e Kagome fechou os olhos ao se dar conta de que Inu-Yasha havia mentido.

Kagome apertou com os dedos o ponto em que uma dor de cabeça começara, entre os seus olhos.

- Gomen nasai, devo ter entendido errado – desculpou-se. – Mas Inu-Yasha está em Fukuoka. – Ao menos ela achava que ele estava telefonando de lá.

- Quando ele vai voltar?

- Não sei. Ele não pôde dizer.

Sr. Taishou resmungou do outro lado da linha, não muito satisfeito.

- Eu tenho algo a dizer para esse jovem quando ele voltar. É o nosso jogo de revanche de domingo. Há anos não perdemos um.

Kagome se mostrou solidária. Eles trocaram mais algumas palavras. Quando ele desligou, Kagome afundou na cadeira, sentindo-se gelada até os ossos.

O que estava acontecendo? Ela sabia muito bem o que Inu-Yasha havia dito, e continuaria a acreditar nisso se o Sr. Taishou não tivesse telefonado. Por que Inu-Yasha precisou mentir para ela? (é, pq? o-o)

Naquela noite estava uma pilha de nervos, esperando o telefone tocar. Incapaz de se sentir quieta, ficou andando de um lado para o outro do apartamento como um tigre enjaulado. Quando o telefone finalmente tocou, respirou profundamente e atendeu.

- Moshi... Moshi?

- ... Kagome? – perguntou Inu-Yasha um pouco surpreso. – Você está bem? – Embora ela tivesse tentado parecer normal, era óbvio que ele havia percebido alguma coisa. E nesse caso não fingiria estar feliz quando estava longe disso.

- Eu pareço bem? – perguntou, a raiva misturada com mágoa crescendo dentro dela.

Houve uma breve pausa antes de Inu-Yasha responder.

- Você parece... estranha.

Ela apertou os olhos.

- É engraçado. Eu achei que parecia zangada.

- O que há de errado, Kagome? – perguntou Inu-Yasha em poucas palavras, e ela sorriu para si mesma, preferindo ignorar a pergunta.

- Como está Fukuoka? – perguntou com falsa animação.

- Ótima. O que há de errado? – O tom de Inu-Yasha foi mais áspero, e Kagome pôde sentir o crescente desconforto dele.

- Você _está_ em Fukuoka, desu ne? – perguntou a seguir, e sentiu a tensão chegando até ela do outro lado da linha.

- Eu disse a você que estava, Kagome... – começou pacientemente, mas ela o interrompeu.

- Seu avô telefonou hoje. Queria saber se a partida de golfe estava confirmada para amanhã. Foi um descuido da sua parte se esquecer disso quando mentiu para mim!

- Eu não menti para você, Kagome.

- Não! Só omitiu a verdade!

- Não posso explicar pelo telefone.

- Só me diga porque precisou mentir – ordenou, com lágrimas de raiva nos olhos.

- Porque não podia dizer a verdade. (linda conclusão o-o)

- Bela conclusão, Inu-Yasha, eu nunca teria chegado nela sozinha! – retrucou mordazmente.

- Meu bem, não posso explicar pelo telefone, é complicado demais. Onegai, quer parar de ficar irritada? – insistiu ele.

Uma única e quente lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto e ela a afastou.

- Não estou irritada. Estou furiosa!!! – E novamente houve um silêncio pesado.

- Você está muito magoada, ne? – perguntou Inu-Yasha.

- Estou com vontade de matar você!!! – acrescentou Kagome.

- Doushite? – perguntou ele simplesmente.

- Doushite, nani? – perguntou Kagome de volta, andando em direção a janela.

- Por que está furiosa, Kagome?

- Por que estou furiosa? Porque mentiu para mim, é por isso! (coisas decisivas agora)

- Sabe com o que está parecendo?

- Não me importo com o que estou parecendo!

- Bem, eu me importo, e para mim está parecendo uma mulher que se sente traída – disse Inu-Yasha com certa satisfação. (cachoooorro o-o).

Não admira que Kagome tivesse ficado mais furiosa.

- É isso mesmo! Eu me sinto traída! Achei que podia confiar em você. Não tem o direito de mentir para mim! Não há motivo para mentir! Isso dói, droga...!

- Doushite? – perguntou ele suavemente.

- Ora, porque!? Porque eu te amo!!!! (ELA FALOOUU lol) – respondeu Kagome irada, e então ficou em total estado de choque ao perceber o que havia dito. Ela pôs a mão na boca e olhou para o fone como se fosse uma cobra. – Oh, Kami! – sussurrou, e então desligou.

Quase que imediatamente, o telefone tocou de novo, mas sabendo que devia ser Kagome não atendeu. O que havia feito? Como pôde ter dito justamente para Inu-Yasha que o amava?

A resposta era simples. Ela o dissera por que era verdade. Tinha se apaixonado por ele. Somente isso poderia explicar por que se sentiu traída quando ele lhe mentiu. Tendo finalmente admitido isso, percebeu que o amava há muito tempo. Talvez desde o início. (uou o-o admitiu o-o).

Suspirando, Kagome recolocou o fone no gancho. Se Inu-Yasha telefonasse, falaria com ele. Afinal de contas, já havia feito o papel de idiota. O que mais poderia fazer?

Inu-Yasha não telefonou, mas uma hora e meia depois a campainha da porta a assustou. Estava ficando tarde, era quase meia-noite, e Kagome tomou o cuidado de espiar através do olho mágico. A figura que viu a fez procurar nervosamente as trancas e abrir a porta.

- Yumi! – exclamou, radiante. – Quase havia desistido de esperar você! – acrescentou, pegando a mala ao lado da porta e puxando a irmã para dentro.

- Eu tive de esperar otou-sama baixar a guarda – explicou Yumi, enquanto elas se abraçavam. – Gomen ne por ter chegado tão tarde, mas isso demorou mais do que eu imaginava.

- Você não veio a pé a essa hora da noite, ne? – perguntou Kagome preocupada, estremecendo à idéia. Nenhuma rua era realmente segura hoje em dia.

- Iie. Kyo pegou emprestado o carro de um amigo e me trouxe. Achei que você poderia estar dormindo, mas então vimos a luz acesa.

Kagome queria dizer o motivo pelo qual estava acordada. Já era ruim o bastante ela mesma saber, quanto mais espalhar a notícia.

- Você comeu? Posso preparar alguma coisa para você? Um sanduíche? Que tal uma xícara de chá ou café?

- Eu realmente estou bem – recusou Yumi com uma risada. – Comemos alguma coisa ainda agora. Tem certeza que posso ficar aqui? (depois que chega eh que pergunta, eh? O-o).

- É claro que sim. Já reservei uma cama para você. Venha ver. – Kagome a levou até um quartinho que servia como segundo quarto de dormir. Era pequeno, mas aconchegante, com uma vista para alguns jardins. – Você pode ficar aqui o quanto quiser.

Yumi tirou sua mala do corredor e a colocou sobre a cama antes de olhar para irmã com uma expressão séria.

- Tem certeza que Inu-Yasha não vai se importar? Onde está ele?

Kagome sentiu seu rosto ficar um pouco vermelho ao ouvir aquela pergunta.

- Bem... no momento... está em Fukuoka, mas sei que ficará feliz em ver você aqui.

- Eu detestaria ser uma desmancha-prazeres – brincou sua irmã, e então tentou reprimir um grande bocejo (-boceja tb-). – Gomen ne. Eu queria sentar e bater um longo papo com você, mas agora que estou aqui mal consigo manter os olhos abertos.

- Não se preocupe. Conversaremos amanhã de manhã. Teremos muito tempo pra isso. O banheiro fica no corredor, e meu quarto é a porta ao lado. Sinta-se em casa – disse Kagome enquanto caminhava para a porta. – Pegue o que quiser na cozinha e, se precisar de mim, sabe onde estou. – Ela se virou para ir embora, mas hesitou e olhou para trás por cima do ombro. – É maravilhoso finalmente ter você aqui, Yumi.

- Eu estou feliz em estar aqui – respondeu Yumi com a voz rouca, e Kagome fechou porta antes que a irmã visse as lágrimas em seus olhos.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Na manhã seguinte ela acordou sobressaltada com batidas na porta da frente. Olhando para o relógio, viu que passava das nove. Arrastando-se pra fora da cama, vestiu seu roupão e amarrou a faixa ao redor da cintura, enquanto o barulho continuava (sim, quebre a porta o-o).

- Já vou!! Já vou! – murmurou, andando pesadamente até a porta.

Yumi apareceu no vão da porta do outro quarto, precedo sonolenta.

- Quem é?

- Não tenho a menos idéia – respondeu Kagome, mal-humorada. – Seja quem for, vai ouvir poucas e boas!

As batidas continuaram.

- Abra! (quem é!??!?!?!? Queeeeem!? 8D) – ordenou uma voz familiar. Kagome se enrijeceu e olhou para Yumi, que pareceu paralisada. Ambas sabiam de quem era aquela voz.

- Vá se trancar no banheiro – disse Kagome, e não abriu a porta até a irmã disparar pelo corredor e ouvir a porta do banheiro trancada.

No segundo em que Kagome girou o trinco, a porta foi empurrada violentamente, batendo na parede e voltando na direção do homem que entrou em passos largos no apartamento, sem deixar nada nem ninguém ficar em seu caminho (ta, isso foi um frase meio heróica o-o).

- Onde está ela? – quis saber Onigumo, virando-se para Kagome, que o seguia. Kagome cruzou os braços e se preparou para o FIGHT. (eu _tive_ que botar fight, gente xDDD).

- Tem o hábito de entrar na casa dos outros desse jeito?

Seu pai ignorou a pergunta.

- Estou aqui para levar sua irmã comigo. Onde-ela-está?

- Como soube onde me encontrar? – Foi a primeira coisa que Kagome quis saber. Seu número não constava na lista telefônica.

- Eu mandei um detetive investigar a sua vida. Foi fascinante descobrir que trabalha para Taishou. O que você fez, dormiu com ele para chegar ao topo? – Onigumo a olhou com desdém, e Kagome serrou os dentes.

- Acho que é melhor o senhor ir embora antes que eu chame a polícia (PORRADAA!! PORRADAAAA 8D/). – Disse friamente.

- Não vou embora sem Yumi.

- Certamente não vai _com_ ela. Yumi tem dezoito nos e não deve satisfações a ninguém além de si mesma – retrucou Kagome. (CHAMOU PRO PAAAU)

- Então ela está aqui! Eu sabia que você envenenaria a mente de Yumi para afastá-la de mim.

- Muito pelo contrário, Onigumo, o senhor conseguiu afastar sua família sozinho – disse a voz gelada de Inu-Yasha atrás , e ambos se viraram. (:OOOOOOOOO chegou o salvador da pátria )

Kagome sentiu seu rosto ficando rubro enquanto olhava para Inu-Yasha e se lembrava das últimas palavras que havia lhe dito. ('OH, Kami?' xDDDDD)

- I...Inu-Y-Yasha! – Ela mal conseguiu pronunciar o nome dele.

Esboçando um sorriso, Inu-Yasha foi até onde ela estava e pôs um dorbraços ao redor de seus ombros.

- Yo – cumprimentou-a docemente, e deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios surpresos. Então voltou-se pra Onigumo. – Yumi vai ficar aqui conosco (e a casa é de quem mesmo...?xP). O senhor pode ir embora. A porta está aberta.

- Como ousa me dar ordens? – vociferou.

- Faço isso porque não quero que magoe nenhuma das pessoas de quem eu gosto. – Disse Inu-Yasha secamente.

- Yumi é minha filha... – começou a dizer em tom de ameaça, mas Inu-Yasha deu um passo a frente e ele parou. (ser moral é outra coisa, naum?)

- Kagome é sua filha também, e olhe o que fez com ela. Kami-sama, o senhor me enoja. Tinha uma coisa preciosa e jogou fora. Bem, eu a encontrei e pretendo mantê-la, porque valorizo Kagome muito mais do que tudo o que o senhor possa imaginar. – disse ao homem mais velho com uma voz trêmula de emoção reprimida (falo bunito 8D... imaginem a cara de Kagome agora xP)

- Faça bom proveito dela. E se Yumi quiser ficar aqui, faça bom proveito dela também – rosnou Onigumo. Ele se virou pra ir embora e deu de cara com a filha mais nova, que saíra do banheiro ao ouvir a voz de Inu-Yasha. – Você vem comigo? – perguntou, e Yumi saiu da frente dele.

- Dame.

- Então lavo minhas mãos! – declarou com desprezo. – Não são mais minhas filhas! (parece brincadeira de pirralho, num axam?o-o) – Ele se afastou sem olhar para trás e, segundos depois, eles ouviram a porta da frente bater.

Yumi correu através da sala e abraçou primeiro Kagome e depois Inu-Yasha.

- Domo arigatou gozaimashita! Sou muito grata a vocês dois. Foram maravilhosos – disse com a voz rouca. Mas rapidamente se animou e lhes deu um sorriso. – Não posso acreditar que acabou e ele se foi. Acho que vou telefonar para Kyo e dar a boa notícia.

- Você pode usar o telefone do meu quarto – ofereceu Kagome, sorrindo ao ver o rosto feliz da irmã.

- Arigatou, vou fazer isso – disse alegremente, quase dançando pelo corredor. Contudo, parou no vão da porta e olhou para trás. – Você foi sincero a respeito do que disse sobre Kagome? – perguntou a Inu-Yasha.

Ele lhe sorriu.

- Totalmente.

Yumi deu uma risada.

- Então é melhor eu ficar um pouco fora do caminho, ne?

- Nós ficaríamos gratos – disse Inu-Yasha, e ela lhes acenou antes de fechar a porta do quarto.

No segundo em que ela foi embora, Kagome, que ficara pasma ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras para o seu pai, encarou-o com determinação.

- Você não deveria mentir para Yumi. Não pode ter sido sincero.

- Por que não?

Kagome realmente não estava para brincadeiras. Só queria que ela desse logo a má notícia.

- Porque nós dois sabemos que você não... se importa comigo.

Ele esboçou um sorriso.

- Sabemos?

Ela ficou ainda mais irritada.

- Não faça isso comigo. Sabe que eu só sou a mulher com quem você...

- Tem um ótimo sexo? 8D – completou ele, e seus olhos violeta brilharam com divertimento e algo mais que ela não pôde descrever.

- Está bem, divirta-se. Sei que eu mereço isso. Arruinei tudo com o que disse ontem. Se você não me tivesse deixado tão furiosa, aquelas palavras nunca teriam escapado da minha boca e surpreendido nós dois!

- Estou feliz por terem escapado. Afinal de contas, era o que eu queria. – disse Inu-Yasha naturalmente, e ela e virou, boquiaberta.

- N-nani?!

- K-o-i-s-h-i-t-e-r-u – disse Inu-Yasha num tom baixo. – Tentei lhe dizer isso ontem à noite, mas você desligou o telefone na minha cara...

Kagome olhou nos olhos dele, seu coração dançando funk no peito (AI CARA, EU AMO ESSA EXPRESSÃO XDD), e viu uma seriedade ali que parecia indicar que Inu-Yasha estava sendo sincero, mas...

- Você não pode me amar. Disse que não pretende amar ninguém! – exclamou, ofegante.

- Eu sei, e até alguns dias atrás acreditava totalmente nisso. Então aconteceu algo que me fez mudar de idéia – disse gentilmente. – E tive de me afastar para me certificar disso. Foi por _isso_ que fui para Fukuoka. Não podia dizer a você até ter certeza, então menti sobre a viagem. Mas minha mente estava tão confusa que eu me esqueci do meu avô.

Tendo passado uma noite horrível, amaldiçoando sua própria insensatez, Kagome pouco a pouco começou a acreditar que afinal o mundo não havia desabado. Pelo contrário, acontecera um milagre!

Seu coração se encheu de uma inesperada alegria.

- Você... realmente me ama? – perguntou com uma voz rouca de emoção e os olhos brilhando.

O sorriso desapareceu dos olhos de Inu-Yasha, e ele a olhou fixamente.

- Hai.

As lágrimas transbordaram dos olhos de Kagome, mas eram lágrimas de felicidade. Ela só precisou dar um passo para alcançá-lo e então atirou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o abraçou fortemente.

- Ah, Kami, achei que havia estragado tudo! – exclamou. Inu-Yasha segurou-lhe a cabeça e a olhou.

- Em vez disso, sua raiva me deu esperança. Eu a levei a dizer o que queria ouvir, mas quando quis dizer a você como me sentia, você me interrompeu. Então peguei o primeiro trem para vir esclarecer tudo. Eu consegui fazer isso? Você me perdoa por tê-la decepcionado?

Kagome sorriu por entre as lágrimas.

- Não poderia ter feito melhor. E é claro que eu o perdôo. Como poderia não perdoar, se o amo tanto? (essa eh a minha melhor frase do livro todinho #----------#)

- Então me dê um beijo. Preciso disso como um homem sedento precisando de água. – murmurou.

Foi um beijo como nenhum outro que eles deram, porque, apesar de apaixonado, era uma promessa. Uma confirmação do que tinham acabado de dizer em palavras. Transcendeu o plano físico, e contudo os deixou com uma sensação de satisfação.

- Então, o que o fez mudar de idéia em relação ao amor? – perguntou Kagome um tempo depois, quando Inu-Yasha a havia levado para o sofá e se instalado nele com ela nos braços.

- Hana – respondeu, esfregando o rosto suavemente nos cabelos de Kagome. – Ela achou que estávamos apaixonados. Achou porque isso era óbvio. Então eu me fiz a pergunta. Eu amo Kagome? A resposta me surpreendeu. Eu amava – e amo.

Kagome pôs uma das mãos no peito de Inu-Yasha (-morre-) e sentiu o coração dele batendo fortemente.

- Então porque foi a Fukuoka?

- Porque precisava ter certeza. Fui para o lugar onde poderia encontrar muitas mulheres atraentes disponíveis (ta, eu naum sei oq existe em Fukuoka, entaum botei isso ai mermo .----.). Sabe o que descobri? Que não estava interessado em nenhuma delas. O ponto alto do meu dia era falar com você à noite. Não precisei de mais de quarenta e oito horas para ter certeza de que não queria nenhuma outra pessoa.

- Eu só precisei de dez minutos – retrucou Kagome presunçosamente.

- Depois que eu arranquei a verdade de você!

- Esse foi um truque muuuuito sujo. Sabe como eu me senti infeliz, achando que tinha feito um gol contra? – perguntou, magoada.

Inu-Yasha riu.

- Vou compensar isso.

- A lista de compensações está aumentando. Você já disse que eu poderia ter o que quisesse se concordasse em ajudá-lo – lembrou-o.

- Eu disse isso, ne? Você decidiu o que quer?

Kagome sorriu pra si mesma enquanto seu dedo traçava desenhos por cima da camisa dele.

- Acho que o que eu realmente quero é um bebê (uou, pediu tudo agora o-o). na verdade, dois, para fazerem companhia um ao outro. Então poderemos ter mais, com o passar do tempo.

Inu-Yasha deu uma gargalhada.

- Não acha que primeiro devemos nos casar?

Kagome se ergueu o suficiente para olhar para ele.

- Está me pedindo em casamento?

- É o que parece – confirmou Inu-Yasha calmamente.

- Então a resposta é sim. Mas isso não nos impede de providenciar o bebê, ne? (safaaaada O-O) – disse Kagome flertando com ele, seus olhos brilhando sugestivamente.

Inu-Yasha deu um gemido e a virou de costas.

- Você não tem vergonha? Só disse isso porque Yumi está no seu quarto.

Kagome riu alegremente.

- Ela não vai demorar lá. Além disso, temos tempo. Tooodo o tempo do mundo...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Quando Yumi saiu do quarto, algum tempo dois, encontrou-os dormindo um nos braços do outro. (Só pra ressaltar, nenhum dos dois dormiu direito a noite toda, por isso, eles SÓ estavam dormindo quando Yumi os encontrou. De roupa e tudo, entenderam? 8D)

_**Finish**_

**Dicionário:**

**Iie – **Não.

**Kami/Kami-sama – **Nesse caso, Deus.

**Moshi moshi – **Alô (ao telefone) ou ALÔOO (chamando atenção) mas nesse caso é ao telefone.

**Gomen Nasai/Gomen ne – **Sinto muito; me desculpe.

**Desu ne? – **Acho que botar o desu foi um erro, mas significa não é?

**Onegai – **Por favor

**Ne – **Né?

**Doushite – **Porque?

**Nani – **O quê?

**Yo – **Oi

**Dame – **Não.

**Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita! – **Muito Obrigado! (meio grande, mas é xP)

**Arigatou – **Obrigado.

**Koishiteru – **Eu te amo (de namorados)

**Hai – **Sim

**Tomara que eu não tenha esquecido nada...**

**ÚLTIMO CAP GEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENTEEE T------------------T**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**GOSTARAM?**

**(tá, tem muito gostaram? xDDD)**

**Mas é que é a primeira fic de mais de 2 caps que eu completo aqui no .------------.**

**Aí eu to ansiosa...**

**GOSTAAARAM?XDDDDDD**

**E.. gente.. num vou responder as reviews naum... pq o meu pc ta com o pé na cova, e fiz esse cap às pressas, pra terminar logo..**

**Espero que entendam **

**Acho que eu tinha mais um texto pra falar, mas como eu tenho cabeça de peixinho xP, eu esqueci xDD...**

**HOPE U LIKE #--------------------------------------------------------------#**

**DOMO**

**ARIGATOU**

**GOZAIMASHITA**

**YUKI**

**DESHITA!**

**Kissus da Yuki o/**


End file.
